Incomplete Sorrows
by rukia4ichigo
Summary: Sequel fanfic to my Bleach Chats. Yuzu is now on Aizen's side and had taken Ryuichi to Hueco Mundo. Neliel had been taken by the 12th Division to be used for experiments. Will Rukia, Ichigo, and Grimmjow get their loved ones back? Will the wars ever end?
1. The Mystery Guest

**Incomplete Sorrows**

_**Summary:**_Sequel to the Bleach Chats on YouTube! Yuzu, under Aizen's spell, and Orihime had taken Ryuichi to Hueco Mundo, and Neliel had been taken by the 12th division to be used as a subject for experiments. Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Grimmjow get their loved ones back and help Soul Society win another up and coming war against Aizen?

_Pairings: _Ichigo x Rukia, Ulquiorra x Orihime, Byakuya x Soi Fon, Renji x Tatsuki, Urahara x Yoruichi, Grimmjow x Neliel, Hitsugaya x Karin, Keigo x Lisa, Hanatarou x Yachiru, Shinji x Hiyori, Hisagi x Matsumoto, one-sided Ishida x Orihime, one-sided Ogichi x Orihime

Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter of the sequel fanfic to my popular Bleach Chats. It would help to watch Chats 9 through 16 to get a better idea of what's happening in this story, but you don't have to since there is going to be a recap of the story so far. You will find these chats on my channel, Kanekoaikawa, on YouTube.

As promised, here's what happened so far:

_Aizen and his followers, that include Orihime and Ogichi, have a meeting to figure out how to cause the good guys some trouble. At first they decided on a virus that would keep Ichigo and his friends there no matter what they tried before it would detonate onto them like a bomb after 5 minutes of being installed._

_Grimmjow and Neliel were aware of this and had their friends evacuated before the explosive virus went off. Loly reported this to Aizen, but that got her killed out of frustration._

_Then Aizen had a new plan: he could manipulate Yuzu into torturing her family for the exploitation that she had faced. He figured that this would get rid of Ichigo and Rukia, but as a backup, just in case it backfired, Orihime would do something about their son while Ogichi would do whatever it takes to get Ichigo's powers, even if it means fighting him to the death._

_Neliel and Grimmjow had a part in this plan too. Aizen willingly gave Neliel up to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the 12__th__ Division, as a test subject for his cruel experiments. She would also serve as bait to lure Grimmjow to the 12__th__ Division Headquarters, where he would be ambushed by several of the espada, Gin and Tousen. While Nemu created a diversion to distract Grimmjow, a couple of shinigami from the 12__th__ Division succeeded in capturing Neliel._

_One night, when everyone was going to bed, Aizen met up with Yuzu and made an offer to her that she could not refuse, even after hypnotizing her with Kyoka Suigetsu: she would do whatever he would tell her to do in order for him to revive her mother from death. Little did she know that that is impossible for anyone to do, but being hypnotized she would believe anything. After helping Ogichi and Orihime poison her family's breakfast with wasabi and red bean paste, she went to bed, eagerly waiting for the morning to come._

_Ichigo got a little food poisoning the next morning from the breakfast but recovered when he and Rukia went out, leaving Yuzu with an opportunity to spike her father's coffee with whisky, strangle her sister from behind, and take her nephew to Orihime and Ogichi, who were waiting patiently outside. She left with Orihime, who carried a sleeping Ryuichi in her arms, to Hueco Mundo, and Ogichi waited for the parents to come home. He was also waiting for a surprise guest that was coming to help with the sinister plan._

_Ichigo and Rukia arrived home, only to find Karin and Isshin immobile, but what was even more horrifying was their missing son. They were about to do something when Ogichi showed up, trying to pick a fight with Ichigo who accepted and Rukia went ahead to try to rescue their son. However, the surprise guest arrived and Rukia could not believe whom she saw. _

Who was this surprise guest, and what will happen to Ryuichi? Here's the story right now!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The Mystery Opponent**

"I-Impossible!" Rukia stammered with disbelief as she was looking into the eyes of the newcomer: a woman who looked exactly like her, inverted in colour and had piercing yellow pupils shining through black scleras, much like Ogichi was to Ichigo.

When did she come into the picture? Rukia was always a shinigami; there was no way that this being would have been created. What was going on?

"_Nice day, isn't it, Rukia?"_ The strange spirit inquired, venom and malice dripping from her wide, maniac smile. Her voice had a demonic echo to it, also much like Ogichi.

Her eyes still widened in incredulity, Rukia finally found her voice. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The woman gave a loud and shrill cackle as though she had heard a hilarious joke. "_Aren't we a little dull, Queen?! There is no time to answer such stupid questions! I've come to fight you and destroy you! It's simple as that!_"

What an obvious answer… Rukia grabbed the hilt of her zampakutou and her inverted clone did the same thing. "Before we fight, answer me this: how were you created? I wasn't put through the same vigorous exercises that gave birth to Ichigo's hollow spirit."

The hollow cackled once again and explained, "_You're right. I wasn't created the same way as Ogichi. I was actually created in Hueco Mundo in Szayel Aporro Grantz's lab from essence that was left behind by you when you were fighting the espada Aaronierro, with the help of the Hougyouku. It took a while for me to be created and utilized accordingly, hence why I never showed up until now. Now that I am free and created as a powerful being, I can destroy you and take your powers so that I can become a full-fledged hollow!"_

Rukia had a feeling what this adversary was after. It was the same thing as what Ogichi was after. She also had a feeling that since Ogichi was slightly more powerful than Ichigo, this spirit was more powerful than her, so she should be careful if she wants to defeat this thing.

She was barely prepared for an ebony-black blade that was crashing down onto her. "_THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE LOSING YOUR FOCUS!"_ The hollow spirit screamed as she cackled insanely with every strike, which Rukia dodged and tried to block with her zampakutou. She could see the chilling bloodlust within the hollow's eyes and tried so hard to not let it overcome her. She needed to win this…so that she can get her son back!

A bone-crushing kick to the ribs brought her back to reality as she was pushed back. Rukia gasped in pain as she broke her fall, sword clattered beside her. "_You're pathetic, Queenie," _the hollow taunted as she glared at her counterpart. "_Here I am going easy on you and yet you are still not fighting back. I thought you were stronger than this! Get up and fight me like a _true_ warrior!_"

Rukia narrowed her eyes in determination. This thing was right: she has to fight for her honour as well as her son's. Ryuichi… She has to get this over with for Ryuichi!

She slowly moved her sword around her in a vertical, circular motion, causing it to turn into its pristine white colour and forming a silky white ribbon to flow behind it. "Mae…Sode no Shirayuki."

The hollow smirked – now they were getting somewhere. "_Not bad, Queenie, although I must say if I was your son right now I would be ashamed to have a mother like yourself."_

That bitch hit the nail on the head. "What…did…you…_say_?!" Rukia shrieked as she made another slow circle with her sword this time around her waste. "Some no mae, Tsuki Shiro!" An icy, circular base formed underneath the hollow counterpart, who grinned and dematerialized before the icy base grew into a column.

Rukia had a feeling that would happen. She waited anxiously and then she heard the familiar words: "_Some No Mae…Tsuki Shiro!_" Wincing, she dodged the attack just in time before it sprang up to imprison her in its icy column.

"_You're so predictable, Queenie," _The hollow laughed once again. "_You are forgetting that I know all of your attacks so none of them work on me!_"

If the first dance did not work on this adversary, Rukia knew that the second and third dances would not work either. Would kidou work? Probably not, but what other way is there? Thoughts of Ryuichi appeared in her mind as she gave her smirking opponent an icy glare. She had to try her formidable kidou combination: the same one that she had used on that impostor that posed as Kaien.

"Carriage of thunder. Bridge of the spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six," Rukia whispered, and then she held her hands in front of her. "Bakudou 63 – Rikujokoro!" True to its name, 6 bars of light came crashing onto the inverted clone, trapping her into place.

Satisfied with her work, she was able to go on to the next incantation. "Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." She placed her left hand on her right forearm with her right palm facing outward towards her target. "Hadou 66 – Soren Sokatsui!" Two cyan-coloured, fiery attacks shot out from her hand, each crashing onto the half-surprised hollow spirit. An explosion rang out from where the hollow stood, and Rukia eagerly waited, hoping that the combination had done its trick.

The wisps of smoke cleared, exposing a scathed Hollow Rukia. Her maniac smirk had changed into a seething snarl. "_You will PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!_" The hollow screamed as she charged towards a determined Rukia, who had blocked her attack easily. The drastic combination may have taken a lot of spiritual energy from the shinigami and it may not have killed the enraged hollow spirit, but it cut her reiatsu in half, leaving the short, raven-haired heroine the opportunity for victory.

"Now look who has the upper hand?" Rukia confidently smirked as she pushed the hollow spirit back.

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE ADVANTAGE OVER _ME!_ YOU BITCH!!" _The hollow charged for a second blow, and this time Rukia charged towards her opponent; both clashing together in a spot in the middle. Sparks flew, smoke gushed out as the sounds of steel clanging together was heard.

It took a while for the smoke to clear, and Rukia stood panting and holding her sword downward, blood spilling out of her head and shoulders and bruises spotted her face. Her eyes held her signature cold stare as she slowly turned around to see the state of her opponent.

There she was - arm missing and caked in blood. There was also a long gash that split her ivory throat. Blood kept on spewing out as she choked, "_How…is…this possible?!"_

Rukia smirked as she fully turned around to see her hollow's dying and critical state. "You are nothing but a fake hollow spirit that was only created from cells that were left behind by me brought together by the power of the Hougyouku. There was no way I could lose to you. Besides, I have my son to rescue. I don't have time to be messing around with low-life losers like yourself."

The hollow growled in offence. "_You will _pay_ for saying that! I think I can still move to wipe that stupid smirk off your face!_"

The adopted noble just scowled. There was no way that this spirit would give up; that was until she started to disintegrate. "_What?!_" She screamed as she gradually started to turn herself into dust, which flew with the breeze. "_NO!!!!!!!!!_"

The final screaming was heard before silence fell in the twilight, leaving Rukia to revert her zampakutou to normal and sheath it.

She turned to the direction of the fight between her boyfriend and his hollow spirit as she witnessed many explosive clashes here and there. Worry started to take her heart, but she fought it away. Ichigo will be fine; it is Ryuichi that she must worry about for now. "Don't you dare lose, Ichigo," she muttered as she took off in the direction to Urahara's Shop, hoping that the former captain would help her into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Panting, bruised, and bleeding, Ichigo glared at his smirking hollow counterpart. It had been so long since he had last fought him, and he was not surprised that he had gotten stronger. Then again, Ichigo had gotten stronger himself as well with every battle. Ogichi had barely taken any hits and was always a step ahead – Ichigo had always known that would be the case.

His mind also focused on another problem. If his father and Karin were unconscious then where was Yuzu? Did Orihime capture her as well? If she were then there would be hell to pay for both her and Ryuichi, but this bastard was standing in his way.

"_I think I've waited enough for you to catch your breath! Round two, King?_" Ogichi interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah, but before we start, since when have you and Aizen been working together?" Ichigo questioned. He probably would have already known the answer, but he knew that his hollow counterpart would _never_ stoop that low to serve a freak like Aizen.

Laughing once again like a maniac, Ogichi exclaimed, "_Isn't it obvious, King?! We've been working together for quite a few months ever since before the incident with the virus. Aizen-sama may be someone worth despising for trying to destroy that body of yours, but he did free me from _your_ prison!_"

"So that's how you managed to get out?" Ichigo winced.

Snickering, Ogichi nodded. "_That's right, King. He is helping me get what that I want while I am helping him get what he wants. I have _never_ felt so alive my _entire _life – never felt so FREE!_" A burst of energy surrounded him as his shrill laughter filled the air. He stopped laughing but the energy still swirled around him. "_And of course, I need to take what had been destined for me, and you and I both know what that is._"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he pointed his zampakutou in front of him with one hand and used the other hand to rest on the bicep of the arm that was holding the sword. "I will _never_ let you take _my _powers!"

The hollow smirked as he mimicked Ichigo's movements. "_We'll see about that, King._"

In unison, both shouted, "BAN…KAI!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**_Next Time on Incomplete Sorrows_**

Urahara signed out of his computer, puzzled by what Rukia wanted. There she stood in his doorway, looking as though she had just run a mile. "Kuchiki-san, what's wrong?" He inquired, worry shining through his eyes. As Rukia spoke, desperation and plea filled her voice, and fear showed through her eyes. "Urahara-san, I need to go to Hueco Mundo."

_**Author's Note:**_Well everyone, there it is. Sorry that the ending is so rushed, but now you know whom the mystery guest is and how Ogichi managed to get out of Ichigo's world. Chapter 2, as you might have noticed from the preview, is going to take place right after Chat 17, which I had to put on hold until this chapter is done. The trailer for this story is coming as soon as I figure out the concept for it and then work on it.

In the meantime, for those of you who watched the chats, thank you so much for your support and making them as successful as they are. I'm truly grateful for all of your support. There will be more projects coming in the very near future, so you have those to look after. Also, if you look on my profile there is a poll there about a story that I had been thinking about. Check that out.

For this one though, please review!


	2. Elevation of Worries

Here's chapter 2 for your reading pleasure! It sort of overlaps with Bleach Chat 17, whose recap is as follows:

_Grimmjow was enraged because of what happened with Neliel so he demanded Urahara, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yoruichi, Shuheii, and then Shunsui, Ukitake, and even Soi Fon and Byakuya to allow him entry to Soul Society despite the fact that he is not allowed in because he used to be in league with Aizen. However, Urahara convinced Shunsui and Ukitake to let Grimmjow in anyway because if Neliel was such a huge help to them in the past, they wanted to return the favour to her and Grimmjow was dating her. He was allowed entry on one condition: Matsumoto, Shuheii, and Yoruichi would go with him to make sure he doesn't double-cross anyone._

_Hitsugaya was also troubled, but it was due to his inability to get a hold of Karin. Worries increased as everyone was concerned for Ichigo and Rukia's well beings – well first both of them and then just Ichigo when Rukia had arrived to the Urahara shop._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Elevation of Worries**

Wisps of smoke cleared, showing two figures both alike but one was like an inverted clone of the other. Trench coats, both black and white, flowed between them as they faced each other for a moment before charging towards each other as metal struck against metal repetitively. Ogichi cackled with every blow while Ichigo swung with all his might against the offending enemy, anger still blazing in his amber irises.

"_You'll never see your son again! I will have your body! There's nothing you can do about it!"_

"Oh yeah? Well you know what? That shit isn't happening! I'm going to get my son back whether you like it or not!"

They stalled as they leaned into each other – sword against sword – trying to stave each other off. "_What about your precious sister?_" Ogichi questioned as his smirk grew wider, hoping to increase the anger within the young shinigami facing him off.

"WHAT?! What the fuck do you mean? _Don't _you fucking tell me that _you_ and Orihime took _her_ as well!" Ichigo growled as the fury increased even more.

Ogichi laughed. "_She was the one responsible for what happened to your family. It was she who made your dear sister pass out and made your father fall asleep, but most importantly, _she_ was the one who brought Ryuichi to _us!!!"

Ichigo could not believe what he was hearing. Yuzu? She could _never _have done those terrible things! Never in a million years!

"_You're probably wondering something along the lines of 'how could my sister have done this when she has a heart of gold and all that mushy shit,'" _Ogichi explained, attempting to push the preoccupied shinigami back_. "Aizen-sama hypnotized her with his zampakutou, turning her against all of you! After all, all of you took advantage of the poor girl._"

Ichigo roared in disapproval as he pushed back his counterpart with all of his strength. His eyes were widening in extreme furiousness; his heart was rapidly beating with adrenaline. He charged towards his adversary and slammed his sword down upon him, and Ogichi brought his sword up to block it.

"WE WOULD _NEVER_ HAVE DONE THAT SHIT TO HER! I'LL MAKE AIZEN _PAY_ FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER AFTER I TAKE CARE OF _YOU_!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to break through Ogichi's defenses.

"_You're so naïve, King! I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN! SHE BELONGS TO AIZEN-SAMA NOW, LIKE YOUR SON! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT AIZEN-SAMA!_"

Then he brought his hand up to his sword and shouted, "_GETSUGA…TENSHOU!_" A massive dome of bright white light surrounded both of them as it spread along the vast area where they were.

* * *

Several kilometers away, a pair of ancient, Japanese-style doors opened, making way for a diminutive captain. They disappeared as soon as he stood on the verdant soccer field, and he looked around his surroundings.

This was the place where he had helped Karin win her soccer game against those guys that were threatening to take the field away from her and her friends. It was also the place where he had saved her life from that hollow that attacked shortly after the game ended. Even though there weren't so many, these memories were very important to Hitsugaya Toushirou for it was these moments had made he and Karin draw closer together.

Now he needed to find her, to see if she was okay.

He saw something peculiar towards the northeast of the spot he was standing in: a dome of bright white light and a thundering boom that was associated with it. Could it be Ichigo fighting his hollow spirit? The young captain had a feeling that would be the case. If that where the fight was, then nearby that would be the Kurosaki household. His heart grew faster as he flash stepped in that direction, secretly praying that Karin would be safe.

* * *

Rukia stood outside the Urahara shop, taking a deep breath. If anyone would be willing to help her get into Hueco Mundo, it would be Urahara since he did this before the last time they went there.

Pulling the screen door open, she stepped inside and slowly pushed the door closed.

Suddenly a voice startled her. "Ah, Rukia-chan, how may I help you?" She whirled around to see Tessai, the shopkeeper assistant, with his glasses sparkling in the ceiling light and large mustache covering most of his lower face. "I need to see Urahara-san, please," she answered in a soft voice.

Tessai bowed in respect. "I'll get him in a moment, but look at you! You look beat up! What happened?"

Rukia told Tessai all what happened – about her son, about the mystery guest that she had to fight, about Ichigo still fighting his hollow spirit. Tessai nodded in understanding. "I need to talk to Urahara-san. I'm desperate! Please, Tessai, please go get him," Rukia finished, eyes wide with despair for her son.

"You want me to heal you-"

"Just go!"

Tessai bowed once more, opened his laptop and entered the chatroom. Rukia watched intently as he had typed his messages.

Then he signed out and closed his laptop back to its partial state. "He has signed off and is in the other room. Want me to come with you?" Tessai asked and Rukia shook her head. "No thanks, Tessai, I would rather go on my own, but thank you though." Tessai nodded in approval as Rukia quickly rushed past him to the room where Urahara was.

Urahara signed out of his computer, puzzled by what Rukia wanted. There she stood in his doorway, looking as though she had just run a mile. "Kuchiki-san, what's wrong?" He inquired, worry shining through his eyes.

As Rukia spoke, desperation and plea filled her voice, and fear showed through her eyes. "Urahara-san, I need to go to Hueco Mundo."

Urahara looked at her questionably. "What may I ask is this about?"

Tears started to drip down the Kuchiki's face; probably an unforgiving gesture for her family, but anything is possible for her son. "Urahara-san, I need to rescue my baby!" She sobbed, looking down at a certain spot on the floor, "A-Aizen sent O-Orihime to capture Ryuichi and carry him to Hueco Mundo. I-Ichigo is already fighting his hollow spirit…(sob)…and told me to go ahead of him!" Then she looked up to him, exposing her tear-stained face. Urahara stepped over and wrapped his arm around her, comforting her as she spoke. "I need help! You're the only one who can open a garganta into Hueco Mundo. So please…please…help…(sob)"

Urahara absorbed it in, eyes softening with sympathy. "I'll help you," he trailed off. Rukia looked up to him with surprise in her sad eyes. "You will?" Urahara nodded and smiled. "Since I had been helping you and Kurosaki-san in the past, I can do it again." Hope shone through Rukia's eyes as she smiled. "Thank you so much, Urahara-san!"

The shopkeeper nodded as he took his arm off Rukia's shoulders and walked towards the trap door nearby, gesturing her to follow him. Rukia obliged and followed him down the lengthy ladder that would lead them towards the spacious training room underneath the store.

* * *

Ichigo panted, bleeding heavily from the wound in his stomach; blood trickled down his chin. This was like déjà vu almost, except that this time it is in the real world. If he won the battle in his inner world, then sure he would win this one right?

However, judging from Ogichi's unscathed state, he had a strong feeling that things might be different this time. What was he going to do now?

"_Looks like I'm gonna win this time," _Ogichi chuckled as he smirked at his seriously wounded opponent.

Ichigo spat out a bit of blood and snarled, "You think I care?"

"_Obviously, King, you're barely able to stand after that last attack I had inflicted on you. Get real, you're not gonna win._ _You're powers are mine!_"

Without warning, the hollow sprang towards the Kurosaki, sword poised for another attack. Ichigo blocked it but was pushed back from the impact off guard, struggling to stave off the attack but his counterpart was stronger than he was. Swords clashed again and again, laughter joining the chorus of clanging from the impacts, until Ogichi landed a kick against the side of Ichigo's head, throwing him back against a nearby building.

A bit of rubble tumbled on top of the injured shinigami, and Ogichi just watched with bored eyes, walking towards him with his sword raised. "_Seriously! Is this all what you've got? You're boring me! Your weakness sickens me!" _

As soon he arrived to where Ichigo was trying to get up, he pressed his sword against his counterpart's throat. "_Time to end this,_" he announced nonchalantly as he poised for his final strike through Ichigo's heart.

Ichigo's eyes landed on his sword a few feet away and then back at his opponent. At this point, he was screwed, but he _needed _to win this in order to protect Rukia.

He had sensed that her fight was finished and felt her presence at Urahara's shop earlier and was proud of her. Now he just needed to get out of this mess.

What was also especially important was his son, scared and alone in Hueco Mundo and wondering where his parents were. Ichigo had promised to his soul that he would protect his family and be a good father to his son, and that won't happen if he loses this fight. He might have been seriously injured and about to die on the spot, but he loved his son and girlfriend more than life itself and he was more than determined to do _anything_ in his power to protect them.

"Ryuichi…" Ichigo muttered. Ogichi winced in response. "I'm coming for you, Ryuichi!" Ichigo muttered once again as he somersaulted towards his sword and charged towards his surprised, evil counterpart, swinging his sword repeatedly at him, pushing him back. Ogichi blocked every strike, growling every time. "_What the fucking hell?! I thought I had you! Why the fuck do you keep doing this?_"

"It's a little something called determination, Ogichi. When you have a family like me, maybe you would understand. Oh yeah, that's right, you don't! You never will because right here and right now I'm getting _you_ out of _my_ way!" Ichigo snapped with every swing. Ogichi snickered in reaction.

With one final stab, Ichigo's sword ran the hollow spirit through the chest. Triumphantly smirking, Ichigo continued, "It's been fun, but I think it's time to end this and take back what is mine."

Ogichi growled in disapproval, blood running down from his mouth and collecting around the blade that lodged in his black heart. "_You…bastard…_" The hollow disintegrated and formed the full mask on Ichigo's face, before it shattered and disappeared.

Swinging Zangetsu to the side and reverting back to his original, shikai state, Ichigo turned into the general direction of Urahara's shop, eyes narrowing in determination, before he took off into the sky after his beloved, who was definitely waiting for him at that very moment.

* * *

Hitsugaya watched as Karin slept peacefully on her bed, sighing continuously. This was what he had been worried about, but at least for now she is safe.

When he found her lying unconscious on the couch, his heart shattered into a million pieces, vowing to himself that he would destroy _anyone _who had done this to her. From when he found her to when he laid her in her bed, he cursed himself for being unable to protect her. She had meant a lot to him, a lot more than Hinamori had meant a lot to him – he could admit that – and he was determined to protect her from any ill that awaited her.

What was even more horrifying was the missing baby from his crib. What happened here? He knew that Rukia and Ichigo were fighting something out there. Maybe whatever it was they were fighting against took their son? Aizen definitely had something to do with this, the diminutive captain figured. If that would be the case, then what would the bastard ever want with the kid?

Then it dawned on him. "Ichigo and Rukia," he mumbled, "Aizen wanted to capture the kid so that he would get to his parents!" He stared out of the window. He never was that close to Ichigo, but he was worried about his well-being. Both he and Rukia are going to be lured into some kind of trap and they don't even know it.

It would not be wise to talk them out of it because knowing those two and their stubbornness, they would not listen. Besides, Hitsugaya was more than confident that whatever mess they would get into they would get out of it together.

Karin stirred in her sleep, causing her boyfriend to look at her thoughtfully. How peaceful she looked, the captain could not help but smile at her innocent form. "Don't worry, Karin," Hitsugaya muttered in her ear, taking her hand in his, "I won't let anything happen to you…because if anything else were to happen to you, then your brother would have my head."

He kissed her cheek gently and lay beside her, cheek touching hers. Almost instinctively, Karin snuggled against her boyfriend, a soft smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**_Next Time on Incomplete Sorrows_**

"Are you ready for this?" Yoruichi asked the determined espada beside her, knowing fully well what he was about to say. "Let's do this," Grimmjow answered as he opened the garganta to Soul Society.

Second chapter done! I understand that on chat 17 that some people were confused about what was happening. So I am thinking about making a "video" version of this story. It would somewhat be like a chat, but it won't be in the chat room. However, I need your feedback if you would like to see this. Please include this when you review. I hope you enjoy this!


	3. Missions Commenced

Hey everyone! I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story. I have decided to do a "video" version of the story and I have decided on a concept for the trailer, but just so you know the story will still be continuing on here. The reason why I decided to do a "video" version (putting up pictures and animations of the characters doing whatever) is because people who had watched the chats don't really want to switch sites. So this makes it easier for them.

I had also got this idea from watching devilman656's chats (they're not really much of chats but they are still good). Check them out when you get the chance.

As for me, I will make videos when I get the chance to. Things are rather busy at the moment, but I'm doing whatever I can to make the best videos out there for you guys. Also, Torn in the Darkness and Life of a Captain's Son are both on hiatus until I come up with something. Life of a Captain's Son is on much bigger hiatus because that story is the sequel of this one. So yea, you won't be able to read the next chapter for those in a while.

With all that said, let's get on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Missions Commenced**

High above Urahara's store, a wide and gaping hole opened in the sky, letting an arrancar with an icy cold look of determination in his piercing green eyes, through. A piece of his mask covered the left-hand side of his jaw and a number "6" marked on his back beside the trademark hole of a hollow.

The hole closed and the arrancar looked around his surroundings until his eyes locked upon the building below him. He plummeted and landed in front of the doors with a cat-like crouch.

A red-haired boy, who was sweeping the front yard, noticed this right away. "You there! You're not welcome here!" Jinta shouted as he pointed his broom at Grimmjow as though it were a weapon. "Who the hell do you think you are, coming to this dimension?"

Grimmjow straightened up, expression not changing at all. "Get out of the way, kid," he growled, "I _am_ allowed here. Ask Yoruichi. She told me to come here."

Jinta was shocked. How could Yoruichi allow someone like an _espada_ into Urahara's shop? What was going on? "I don't know what is going on between you two, but she's not the boss of this place so enough of your lyin' already…"

He was cut off immediately when Yoruichi stepped out of the building. "Jinta, it's alright," she soothed him and then smiled up to Grimmjow. "Welcome, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Tch, let's get this over with." Grimmjow walked over to Yoruichi, eager to get his quest started.

Suddenly, Ichigo arrived, out of breath and using his sword to stand up; he was heavily bleeding from his stomach wound. Blood also trickled down his head and mouth, and his shuhakusho was tattered from his fight. "Did Rukia go yet? Please, I need to go to Hueco Mundo…immediately!" He managed to say before he collapsed.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she ran to her friend. Grimmjow watched with nonchalant coldness. "Go ahead inside, Grimmjow," Yoruichi instructed as she knelt by the young shinigami's side.

Jinta was about to protest, but she had a job for him to do. "No, Jinta, Grimmjow is on our side now. I don't have time to explain. Let Urahara, Rukia, and Tessai know that Ichigo had arrived but badly injured. He needs medical treatment. Hurry!" Without question, Jinta rushed inside to tell everyone in there the news as Yoruichi hoisted Ichigo's unconscious body over her shoulders and carried him inside.

Rukia, Urahara, and Tessai were notified immediately of Ichigo's arrival, but they, well Rukia mostly were very hesitant in welcoming Grimmjow since he had originally been associated with Aizen. Out of frustration, Grimmjow reminded them that if it weren't for him they would be dead by now because of the virus that had affected their chat room shortly before the new chain of events had began. Urahara and Yoruichi were the only ones who understood Grimmjow's plight for they had explained to Tessai, Rukia, Jinta, and Ururu, who had arrived there shortly after they stepped into the shop, the details of Grimmjow's situation.

When Rukia had seen Ichigo's state though, tears of worry spilled from her eyes as she held him close to her, his head on her lap. She never let go of his hand and never let his head leave the comfort of her lap while Tessai healed him. Yoruichi rested her head on Urahara's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, explaining to everyone the situations that had gone on.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, as he understood what was to come of the young couple. "Sounds like him to stoop as low as to capture a kid…" he trailed off. "If I were to guess, it would be a trap set for them."

Rukia's head snapped up. "We're still going!" She snapped angrily, still shedding tears for her unconscious boyfriend. "_You _think that _we _would _abandon _our _son_ just like _that_?! Who the _hell _do you think you _are_?! You have any idea of the pain that Ichigo and I are going through right now? No you probably don't because you are nothing but a conceited espada who should _never_ be trusted!"

That infuriated the former espada. "Did I say that you can't save the kid in the first place?! No! I'm just saying that you should be _careful_, that's all! You're forgetting, you _bitch, _that Neliel and _I_ were the ones that saved your pathetic behind once from Aizen's plot from before. Don't forget that!"

It did not take long for Urahara to intervene. "Guys, guys, I understand that you are under a lot of tension and stress because of what Aizen took away from you, but this is not the time to be arguing. I understand fully well that there are going to be traps set for both of you because Aizen would do anything to eliminate all of you, but I know that you guys, even Ichigo here, are some of the strongest people that I know."

"But what if Grimmjow uses this opportunity to wreck havoc on Soul Society?" Rukia protested, hatred showing towards the former espada beside her.

"Grimmjow is going to be accompanied by Hisagi, Matsumoto, and I," Yoruichi answered, assuring Rukia of some of her worries, "He may not have always been on our side, but he had helped us on quite a few occasions. He also saved all our lives with Neliel's help. This is why that we must help them because it's the least that all of us can do. He had also been against Aizen from the beginning. Please try to understand, Rukia."

"That wasn't the first time that I saved your boyfriend's life, woman," Grimmjow added. "So you do owe me an apology because the next time any shit happens I may not save your worthless hides again."

Rukia sighed. Sometimes Grimmjow can be quite an emotionless jerk, but he did save their lives so they should owe him at least that much. "Alright…fine then…sorry," she mumbled, tightening her grip on Ichigo's hand.

The glow from Tessai's kidou submerged as he removed his hands from Ichigo's head and stomach. "He should be fully healed now," Tessai announced and Rukia gave a huge sigh of relief.

As if on cue, Ichigo's eyes slowly opened as he gazed into Rukia's loving azure irises. "R-Rukia," he managed to say as he brought her hand that was holding his to kiss it. "Why didn't you go ahead?"

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo," Rukia replied, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "I was so worried about you, but I was about ready to leave though."

Grimmjow was starting to get impatient. "Good, everyone is alright. Can we go now?"

Understanding Grimmjow's impatience, Ichigo attempted to stand up with Rukia's assistance. "He has a point. I don't know about Rukia, but we can't afford to waste anymore time."

Grimmjow smirked. "You were the only one who hasn't protested my presence here. I'm surprised."

"I knew that you would be here, Grimmjow. After all, you are on our side after what you have done to save us." Ichigo returned his smirk.

"Heh, don't get too soft, shinigami."

"Ahem."

Everyone turned towards Urahara with full attention. "Ichigo and Rukia, come down to the training area with me and Grimmjow, go with Yoruichi. The rest of us need to prepare for the up and coming war. Ichigo, you know what is going on, right?"

"Wait, someone tell me what's going on," Ichigo's smirk turned into a scowl.

"That will be explained when we get down to training area," Urahara replied. "But in the meantime, you two come with me so that I can open a garganta for you."

It was Grimmjow's turn to get their attention. "Don't you need some assistance?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah sure, like you would help us…"

"What the fuck did you say, shinigami?!" Grimmjow reacted, towering over his rival with pure disgust in his eyes.

Suddenly, Urahara jumped in between them. "Now, now," he silenced as Grimmjow growled at the smirking Kurosaki. "Grimmjow, your beloved Neliel's life is at stake right now, as with Ichigo and Rukia's son. We must not afford to waste anytime."

As if on cue, Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? Neliel's in danger?"

"I'll tell you when we go downstairs," Urahara assured before walking towards the trap door where Rukia was waiting, and Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo was about to follow them, when he turned towards Grimmjow and said, "whatever you do, Grimmjow, do whatever you can to save her…even if it costs you your life."

"You think I know that?" The teal-haired espada snorted. "You're still in grave danger. Keep that in mind." Ichigo nodded with understanding and followed Urahara and Rukia towards the training space.

Grimmjow turned to face Yoruichi, who was patiently standing behind him with her arms crossed. "I'd like to leave now."

"Very well. Follow me then. Matsumoto-san and Hisagi-san are waiting."

Without question, Grimmjow followed her outside the store while Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta went back to their usual chores around the store.

Once they arrived in the front lot, Grimmjow outstretched his arms with the palms facing forward, and a large hole ripped apart the space in front of them. The Sereitei – the massive city where the shinigami reside – appeared in view on the other side of the hole. "The garganta is ready," he announced as a look of nonchalant determination showed in his eyes.

Yoruichi nodded in approval. "You ready for this," she inquired, knowing fully well of what he was about to say. "Let's do this," Grimmjow replied as they stepped through the hole in unison. The garganta closed the second they disappeared inside, signaling the start of a rescue mission that would determine the fate of two lovers.

* * *

Meanwhile, while climbing down the ladder that joined the trapdoor to the floor of the training space, Urahara and Rukia explained to Ichigo the details of Grimmjow's mission. In turn, Ichigo relayed to them what Ogichi told him.

Rukia could not believe it. "What?! Our son was captured by Yuzu? But _no one_ had ever done anything wrong to her! Why would Aizen use her to his advantage?"

"He would do anything to manipulate even those who close to the ones he wanted to destroy," Urahara explained, eyes full of thought. "In this situation, he used your sister, Kurosaki-san. I don't see any doubt at all as to why Grimmjow would warn you."

"But it's not just Rukia and I that Aizen wants to destroy," Ichigo replied, "Apparently it's Grimmjow and Neliel as well. I mean Grimmjow used to work for Aizen. Why would he be a target by someone who was on the same side as he was?"

"It's so obvious, you idiot," Rukia piped in from below Urahara, "Grimmjow had rebelled against Aizen a few times to save our lives, but he was found out somehow after he had saved our lives from that virus bomb."

"Of course!" Ichigo exclaimed as though he had found the answer. "It's _indeed _obvious. That must have been planned at some kind of meeting that they had, and Grimmjow told Neliel about what would happen and they did what they could do stop it. Now Aizen thinks that Grimmjow is some sort of spy and traitor. Well, I know Grimmjow quite well because I've fought him a few times and he's tough. A bunch of shinigami alone won't take him down."

"Ichigo, you're forgetting one most important thing," Rukia continued, "Urahara-san was also told that some of Aizen's espada would be there to destroy Grimmjow at all costs once he arrives. And about what Grimmjow had been warning us, it seems that there is some sort of trap that Aizen is setting for us once we get there. So all of us have best be on our guard."

"I happen to _know_ that, midget," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "but _nothing_ is gonna stop us from getting Yuzu and our son back."

They reached the bottom of the ladder in front of two wooden beams suspended onto a pair of cliffs standing parallel to each other. This was where, the last time Ichigo had gone to Hueco Mundo, the garganta would be opened.

With a giant leap, Urahara jumped towards the narrow beam on the right cliff. He knelt to hold his cane with both hands onto a spot in front of him. An aura of energy surrounded his hands and cane as he spoke a spell: "In my right hand I hold the stone that connects the borders of worlds. In my left hand I hold the blade that binds existence. The black-haired shepherd; the seat of the noose; a black cloud comes, striking us and the crested ibis."

The aura sent a bolt of energy bursting towards the other beam, and then the energy bolt widened into a large, gaping hole, showing the white sands of the frigid Hueco Mundo desert. This brought back the memory from when Ichigo was trying to rescue Orihime with Chad and Ishida, but now he and Rukia are about to rescue their son from Orihime and everyone else – also to bring back Yuzu from Aizen's influence.

"Go quickly," Urahara told them, "Good luck."

Ichigo nodded towards Rukia, who nodded in reply. In unison, they burst through the hole, which closed as soon as they entered. A gust of wind blew through Urahara's hair as the garganta slammed shut. "You'll need it," he muttered.

* * *

Orihime stretched as she walked out of the chamber where Ryuichi was kept in. She and Yuzu were both given the tasks of tending to the baby.

Sometimes, Orihime regretted her decision to betray her "friends", but they never really accepted her. She felt more accepted here in Hueco Mundo than in the World of the Living, and that was how it should be. However, the auburn-haired teen-ager felt lonely. Since Ulquiorra had been set out with some other espada to take care of Grimmjow, she had missed him and wished that he would return to her. She could beg Aizen to take Ulquiorra out of the mission, but that would not seem fair to the green-eyed espada. There was Yuzu, however, but that was not enough. She needed her beloved arrancar with her.

Letting out a long, depressed sigh, she slowly and quietly stepped towards her room, trying not to let a single tear escape her brown eyes.

"Why are you so depressed, you idiot?"

The startling, yet familiar voice made her whirl around, and there, leaning against the wall, was Ulquiorra, staring at her with his cold but, in her heart, affectionate eyes.

"Missed me?" Ulquiorra spoke once again, and Orihime's eyes lit up.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun…"

* * *

**_Next time on Incomplete Sorrows_**

_They finished off the remaining hollows that stood in their way, and rushed towards the terrible castle looming ahead of them. You could tell that there was a bond between them, because almost simultaneously, their hearts were beating wildly as they were almost at their destination to reunite with their precious son._

* * *

Dang, what a cliffhanger! Sorry for doing that, haha, but that won't be the last one unfortunately. You will find out what Ulqiuorra is doing back in the next chapter and also the start of Ichigo and Rukia's mission.

Also, expect a delay as I write these stories because I am quite busy with life outside the computer at the moment, but I will try my very best to make sure that everything is done. The trailer will be done very soon, followed by the video version of Chapters 1 through 3. Once again, sorry for these delays. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review! To those of you who don't have accounts on , remember that you can submit an unsigned review.

Take care!


	4. Love in Dark Places

Hey everyone! Well the rating for this story has changed from T to M because there's going to be a hot scene between Ulquiorra and Orihime. You will also find out what Ulquiorra is doing back…despite the fact that he wants to see Orihime. A couple weeks ago, my boyfriend asked me how many chapters I would put on this story, and my answer was around 15 or probably around 20. It will most likely be around 15. Anyway, here's the chapter right now!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love in Dark Places**

Orihime could not say anything as she stared in awe at the man that saved her life.

Ulquiorra stopped leaning on the wall and continued staring at her impatiently. "Well? What are you going to do, woman? I am back, you know."

Instinctively, Orihime ran and hugged her boyfriend tightly, earning a backrub in return. "What happened? I thought Aizen-sama sent you to Soul Society to deal with Grimmjow."

They parted a little bit and Ulquiorra took Orihime's hand as they walked towards her room together. "Change of plans," he whispered. "As you know, Kurosaki and Kuchiki might be coming here any minute to collect their comrades." Orihime snorted with disgust. "So there has to be someone to deal with them when they arrive, and Aizen-sama believes that I am the best candidate for the job. He sent Leroux and Yammy instead."

Orihime smirked. "Well, make sure that I deal with Rukia myself. I want my revenge to be slow and painful for her. I am sure that she will be a wonderful test subject to try out my new abilities." She tightened her free hand into a fist. "I want her to suffer in agony."

Ulquiorra understood what his girlfriend wanted to do. Ever since she had arrived in Hueco Mundo, she had undergone vigorous and harsh training to further her abilities and increase her strength. Over the course of a year, she had grown exponentially strong with a few new tricks up her sleeve. Ever since these new abilities were gained, she was more than eager to test them out on Rukia to make her pay for the humiliation that she had caused.

The espada realized that it would be more than fair game to have Ichigo has his opponent. After all, the teen did beat him the last time they fought, and he had almost killed him twice. However, should Rukia ever defeat Orihime again, there was _no_ way that she could win against the fourth espada if he had defeated Ichigo first. For these reasons, Ulquiorra felt that Aizen made the right choice in sending him back to Hueco Mundo, on top of wanting to see Orihime again of course.

They arrived in Orihime's room and started to kiss each other deeply. Ulquiorra kicked the door shut lightly with his feet and continued to caress Orihime's back. The female purred with delight as she nibbled her beloved's ears, running her hands over his firm chest.

Ulquiorra knew what she wanted. He gently laid her on the bed and undid her dress, kissing her breasts and neck gently. Orihime shivered in response as she ran her hands over his back.

She brought her hands to Ulquiorra's chest and took off his trench coat - the espada raising his body a bit to make it easier for her to do so. At the same time, Ulquiorra kissed her deeply and passionately, earning a kiss in return.

Orihime took off her boyfriend's gi and wrapped her legs around his waste, moaning his name in desperation. As if reading her mind, Ulquiorra lowered himself into Orihime and started moving in and out of her, earning a loud moan in return. They kissed deeply and passionately as Ulquiorra quickened his pace. Orihime's breathing became louder and faster with each thrust that her boyfriend did on her.

"Ohh, Ulquiorra-kun! I love you! Don't stop please!" Orihime whined and said espada increased his speed and intensity.

Almost simultaneously, both lovers reached their climax, and Ulquiorra lay down next to his panting girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and panting himself.

"That was great, Ulquiorra-kun," Orihime commented with a beaming smile.

"Glad to hear it," Ulquiorra whispered in her ear before nibbling it a bit, earning a soft chuckle.

"I love you, Ulquiorra-kun."

"Yea, me too."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, oblivious to what was coming their way.

* * *

Dashing across the sandy landscape of Hueco Mundo, two figures in black desperately raced towards the towering palace of Las Noches, eager to get their son back. One was petite with raven-coloured locks that bounced while she ran; the other a tall, muscular man with orange spikes and a cleaver-like sword with almost the length of his body attached to his back. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki – parents of Ryuichi Kurosaki, who was held captive within the pristine yet gloomy walls of the fortress.

They ran in silence for a while, until Rukia spoke up. "I know that you fought against your hollow before. Did you beat him?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo trailed off.

Rukia was puzzled for a moment. "What if a time comes when you are near death?"

Ichigo gave her an assured smirk. "Don't worry, Rukia, I may have defeated him but he's back where he belongs and his powers are now mine once more. If ever a time comes when I'm close to death, I can summon his reiatsu and turn hollow…like what he does whenever I'm about to be defeated."

"What if we are going to get back? Surely we will need a garganta."

"For some reason, he had the power to open the garganta. I took that power from him when I defeated him, so everything will work out."

Rukia smiled. What a relief to know that she has someone like Ichigo on her side – a guy that would chase away her fears and assure her that everything will be alright. This was the main reason why she fell in love with him. She always felt safe and secure around him.

Suddenly, Ichigo's voice interrupted her daydreams. "We've got company!" Startled, Rukia's head snapped up and winced at several Menos-type hollows – around four of them and probably adjuchas. Surrounding them were around fifteen lesser hollows. Rukia's eyes narrowed as she drew her zampakutou. Things are going to get ugly.

Ichigo reached behind him to remove his zampakutou as well; the white linen immediately unravelling itself with maximum speed. The smirk grew wider on his face as he held Zangetsu tightly in his hands. "Let's play."

The adjuchas pointed towards the intruders and the lesser hollows lunged toward them as though they were soldiers following orders. They surrounded the shinigami, thinking that they would not escape from the ambush.

Rukia and Ichigo stood back-to-back and swords drawn. This was no different from their hollow-hunting days back in the World of the Living. Nodding to each other, they flash-stepped apart, causing the hollows to pounce in retaliation. Swords sliced through masks and both shinigami were unscathed.

As soon as all fifteen hollows evaporated, Ichigo and Rukia turned towards the generals of the pack, who roared with rage and distaste. "Seriously," Ichigo taunted, "you guys know better than to mess with a powerful duo like Rukia and me."

"_Get them!_" One of the adjuchas roared as it and the others attacked and fought with their full strength. Ichigo and Rukia each blocked the attacks that were coming for them, swiping them away at every given moment. The hollows came back for more, stalling the shinigami who also attacked at the same time.

Rukia growled as she struggled with her adjucha and one slashed at her from behind.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he struggled with his.

"I'm alright! You have your hands full already!" Rukia exclaimed back, panting and bleeding from her back wound. She moved her zampakutou in a big vertical circle around her, causing it to turn pure white and a long, silky ribbon of the same colour flowing behind it. "Mae…Sode no Shirayuki."

She then touched her released zampakutou in four different spots in front of her. Pointing her zampakutou over her shoulder at the two adjuchas in front of her who were about to fire cero blasts at her, she incanted her second zampakutou dance. "Tsugi no Mae…Hadoken!" From those imprinted markings she had created four powerful ice blasts zoomed towards the hollows, freezing them instantly. Flicking her zampakutou to the side, the ice ridges shattered along with the hollows, ensuring her victory.

Rukia took her hand and reached for the wound in her back, unleashing a kidou healing technique and watching Ichigo in his fight.

Already in Bankai form, Ichigo swiftly dodged any further attack that the adjuchas had given him, whether it was a cero or slashing of claws. Either way, they were no match for his superior speed. The Kurosaki fired a Getsuga Tenshou, eliminating one while the other continued slashing at him. A black aura of reiatsu then surrounded him as he charged towards the second, slicing it completely in half.

Reverting back to his shikai state, Ichigo walked triumphantly towards his girlfriend to see how she was doing. At that moment, her wound was completely healed. "You alright, Rukia?" he inquired, with eyes filled with concern.

The Kuchiki smiled in reply. "Let's go," she suggested as she broke off into a run towards the palace that stood before them; Ichigo immediately followed. You could tell that there was a bond between them for simultaneously their hearts were racing with desperation to reunite with their precious son again.

It took a while for them to reach the towering walls of Las Noches, and they were studying the obstacle with great interest.

"I would say do what we did the last time we were here," Ichigo suggested as Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and announce our presence," she quipped with sarcasm, "smart thinking…"

When they were rescuing Orihime from Aizen's grip two years ago, Renji and Ichigo broke down the walls using the power of their zampakutou. Even though Aizen and his espada already knew that they would be there, Rukia had the feeling that it would not be a smart idea.

"I'm serious, Rukia," Ichigo shot back, "Besides, they already know that we are here. You told me yourself that same thing. I know that we are going to keep on our guard just in case there will be even more obstacles, like what Grimmjow had warned us about."

Sighing for she had lost this argument, Rukia mumbled, "Go ahead. Break it down."

Ichigo smirked. "Alright then, stand back." Rukia did as she was told, and Ichigo raised Zangetsu over his head and swept it down in front of him, shouting, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" The blast emitted from the sword crashed through the wall easily, and the shinigami stepped through the tumbling rubble.

Rukia's worries about being noticed were replaced by her previous determination to get her son back. Ichigo was also anxious to get his sister back from Aizen's influence and make him pay for everything that he had caused, but that would be at a later date.

"Where to?" Rukia asked as she looked around the familiar building. Ichigo looked down the hallway towards his left. "Follow me," he replied.

The hall was as pitch black as it was before, and Rukia used kidou as a lantern to light their way.

A feeling of déjà vu swept over the two. Will they be separated again once they reach the room ahead? Even though they almost died the last time they were separated, Ichigo figured that separation was the best way for they did not know where their son and his sister were.

A light at the end of the pitch-black hallway brought them back to reality. "There it is…" Ichigo trailed off. Rukia understood his worries. "If you're worried about me getting fatally injured again, I'll be fine. Have faith in me, Ichigo. Besides, it's best to split up. After all, Las Noches is a big place."

They stepped through the large arched doorway that would lead them to the well-lit foyer. Surrounding them were other arched doorways like what they had gone through.

Ichigo and Rukia faced each other with a look of longing and determination in their eyes. "Be careful out there, Rukia," Ichigo said as he took the Kuchiki's hands in his. Rukia smirked. "Don't worry about me, Ichigo, I'm a big girl now." Then she frowned once again. "Make you be careful out there as well." Ichigo nodded. "We'll meet again soon. Good luck."

"Same to you, Ichigo."

Their lips brushed against each other briefly before they parted ways to continue their very dangerous search-and-retrieve mission.

* * *

Eyebrows furrowed, Aizen's lips slowly curled into a wide, evil grin. "So they've come at last," he muttered to no one in particular, closing his eyes as though he were living in bliss. "Things will finally go according to plan. I can finally taste my sweet revenge already."

An arrancar entered the throne room, looking up at his dark lord with loyal eyes. "Is there anything I can do, sir?" he asked, voice sounding almost monotone. "Yes," Aizen answered, "where is Ulquiorra?"

"With Inoue-sama, sir."

Aizen knew that his servant would say that. "Very well then, give him this message. Kurosaki and his beloved girlfriend are here. Ulquiorra may fight Kurosaki if he wishes, but he must not kill him. I wish to give Kurosaki a slow and painful death myself. Let Inoue-chan know about this as well."

"Yes, sir." The arrancar immediately vanished from the throne room to relay the message to Ulquiorra and Orihime when Aizen chuckled, marveling at the thought of defeating Ichigo once and for all.

* * *

_**Next time on Incomplete Sorrows:**_

_He looked deep in her eyes and sighed. How is he going to tell her without something drastic happening to their relationship? They just got together a couple of weeks ago, and now he is going to leave her for some war. This is just what he needed._

_"What's wrong, Renji?" Tatsuki asked; her eyes filled with concern for her newfound boyfriend. They just started their relationship, and already something is wrong but what?_

_Renji took another deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He had no choice but to tell her. "I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you will react."_

* * *

It looks like there is going to be some major drama in the next chapter! Just to let you guys know, the previews for the following chapters and the actual part of the chapters that have been previewed the previous chapter (did that make sense?) may be slightly different. They still have the same idea though.

This chapter, however, was very hard to write but I finally got it done! I hope that the wait was worth it, everyone. Sorry for the delay. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. In the meantime though, please review and let me know what you think! The video version of this chapter will be started as soon as possible.

Take care all!


	5. Afterglow

I hope everyone is enjoying the story and video versions of the chapters so far. While I'm working on the video version of chapter 4, might as well work on chapter 5 while I'm at it. This one is what is happening in the World of the Living and a bit in Soul Society. Be prepared for a lot of drama though. Without further ado, here's the chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the song lyrics in the final scene of this chapter. They are owned by INXS.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Afterglow**

Isshin Kurosaki awoke from his desk with the sun shining through his window and hitting his eyes. The papers that he was filling out stuck to his forehead for a second before scattering to the floor.

Head pounding, he rubbed his eyes wondering what happened. When did he fall asleep and how long was he out for? The last thing that he remembered was breakfast with his kids, grandson, and soon-to-be daughter-in-law and then settling down to fill out some paperwork despite his day off.

He noticed his coffee mug toppled on his side and became suspicious as he took a sniff from the inside where the contents used to be. There was a faint smell of…whisky? What is going on?

Suddenly, the phone interrupted his confused thoughts and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Wake up, Isshin-san! You sound like you have a hangover." The doctor knew that voice all too well.

"Oh shut up, Urahara," he scoffed, "what do you want?"

Urahara frowned. "I've called to let you know what is going on because I know that by now you are very confused."

"Absolutely… The strangest thing happened… I happened to fall asleep before I got the chance to work on last-minute paperwork, and I found out the source of the problem: there was a faint smell of whisky in my coffee mug."

"Hmm…"

"I know, it's strange. Someone spiked my coffee with whisky, knowing fully well that that makes me go to sleep. The question is who did it and why?"

Urahara remembered what Ichigo had told him back at the training area. "I suspect it was your youngest daughter."

Isshin was shocked. "What?! Why are you blaming my Yuzu-chan?!"

"I'm not blaming her. I had a talk with your son when I was sending him and Rukia off on a mission. Before you say anything, I will tell you what happened. While your son was fighting his hollow spirit, he found out some interesting news about Yuzu falling under Aizen's influence. Something about how she was exploited by you and the rest of her family."

Isshin could not believe it. He loved Yuzu with all his heart. In fact, he often viewed her as a younger, female version of himself. The thought of Aizen hypnotizing her with his zampakutou was…there was no word to describe how furious the father was. The bastard had crossed the line, and Isshin was more than willing to do something about it.

"There's another war that's happening," Urahara continued and Isshin's eyes narrowed.

"I'm joining," he blurted out, keeping his anger in check as much as he could. _No one _hypnotizes his baby girl and gets away with it.

"There is also another thing as well. Aizen had Yuzu and Orihime take your grandson to Hueco Mundo, and we fear that this is to set up a trap for your son and Rukia. That is where they are right now."

"RYUICHI?!" Isshin was beyond furious now. He could understand the pain that his son and future daughter-in-law must be going through right now. After all, he saw how happy they were to have a family of their own and the love and care that they showed towards that son. Now that happiness had been ripped away from them.

"I'm sorry for telling you this, Isshin-san. I wish that there was something I could do…" Urahara trailed off, feeling his friend's anger.

"I've failed my wife before," Isshin interrupted, shaking with intense rage, "I am NOT going to fail my other family. I'm joining this war, even if it means showing my son who I really am."

"You're willing to take that risk?"

"Yes."

Urahara smirked. "Like father, like son."

Isshin nodded. "Yeah… Thanks for letting me know."

"Good luck, Isshin-san. See you later." Urahara hung up the phone and Isshin had done the same. So it was his own daughter that spiked his coffee and put him to sleep like this. The doctor knew that she never wanted to do such a thing, but what did Urahara mean when he said that she was exploited by the rest of her family? He never asked her to do all the chores and cooking for the family; she did that on her own. Damn Aizen…putting ideas in her head. That bastard could get away with anything.

Another thought entered his mind. What about Karin? Isshin realized that Karin was also at home when the mysterious chain of events happened. He had to see if she was okay. He stood up from his desk and left his office, praying that she would be all right.

* * *

Karin and Hitsugaya sat in the kitchen, drinking tea in silence. Karin remembered what had happened to her back when she was watching TV and told her boyfriend, who told her what happened to Ryuichi. If anything were worse than having your sister unexpectedly turn on you for some reason, it would be the notion of your nephew being carried to a scary place like Hueco Mundo by your sister. Karin could only imagine how hard that would be for her brother and his girlfriend.

She covered her face in despair, eyes stinging with remorse. She did not want Hitsugaya to see this pathetic side of her, but the diminutive captain simply put an arm around her and comforted her, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. Instinctively, Karin put her hand in his.

They sat like this for a while until Isshin entered the kitchen. "Good, you're all right," he breathed in relief. Hitsugaya immediately removed his arm around his girlfriend, whose eyes widened with surprise. "Sorry I startled you two," Isshin smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I received word from Urahara about what happened with Yuzu and Ryuichi."

"Why would she do something like this, dad?" Karin asked, "why would she strangle me from behind?"

"Urahara told me that she is now under Aizen's influence," Isshin answered. Karin eyed her father with confusion, and Hitsugaya balled his hands into tight fists. "That bastard…" he seethed and Karin turned her head towards her boyfriend.

He noticed the puzzled look that she was giving him and knew what she was asking. "You are familiar with us shinigami right?" Karin nodded slowly. "Well, Aizen used to be a captain until he betrayed us. Your brother helped us in an intense war against him and his followers and defeated him, but he did not kill him. Instead, the Hougyouku was destroyed and that ruined Aizen's plans to take over the heavens. Since then, he's been looking for revenge."

"Makes sense to me," Isshin agreed as Karin went back to her worries. Noticing this, Hitsugaya gently touched his girlfriend's shoulder. "It's going to be ok, Karin," he assured, "Yuzu and Ryuichi _will _come back, and this time we will make sure that Aizen stays down this time when this war is over." Karin let out a huge sigh.

"And this time I'm going to be a part of this war," Isshin added, "I'm not letting Aizen get away with this."

Hitsugaya abruptly turned to the face the older man. "You?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"You know that I used to be a shinigami myself?" Isshin asked.

"It's true," Karin whispered. "He gave it up a long time ago."

"It makes sense," Hitsugaya said, "No wonder Ichigo managed to get his shinigami powers back. So he got it from you."

Isshin nodded. "You could say that. I never told him about that though because I know how furious he gets when he's been lied to…not to mention, he will be especially furious because of how I could not save my precious Masaki that night."

Karin went back to her sulking for a moment until another thought hit her. "Does that mean…Toushirou is joining this war?"

Hitsugaya turned his girlfriend around so that she could look at him – a look of obligation and determination masking his despair. "I have to," he replied silently.

Karin grimaced. "What?" She hissed.

"I have to," Hitsugaya repeated.

"NO!" Karin screamed, tears of fury once again stinging her eyes. "Why the hell do you have to do this? Why can't you just stay with me? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Isshin watched this heated argument with curious eyes. He knew that his daughter would react like this, and he would understand how she felt. He felt the same way when he found out her brother was going to fight in the previous war. This one was no different; everyone is on edge as always about losing his or her loved ones. Isn't that what wars cause anyway?

"Think about it, Karin!" Hitsugaya shot back, eyes filling with just as much fury as there was in Karin's. "If I don't go and if we lose this war, we will be even greater shit that we are right now. Aizen will find a way to take over the heavens and everything will be destroyed – _you_ will be one of those many innocent lives that will be put to an end. _I_ can't let _that_ happen, Karin! I don't want to go either, but I don't have a choice! I'm a captain, and it's my job!"

"Your _job_?!" Karin hissed, immediately getting off her chair. "Why does everything have to do with _your _job?!"

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Hitsugaya argued. "Don't you get how much I love you? I would fight for you in an instant! I'm not letting Aizen destroy this world! When I said "it's my job", I'm not just talking about being a captain of the Gotei 13. I'm also talking about being your boyfriend as well!"

Then his cold, hard eyes softened to pleading ones as he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Karin… Listen to me." He wrapped his arms around Karin's small, shaking form. "I don't want to do this, but I have to…for you…and for your family. I'm sorry that everything has to be this way. Your father is doing the same thing. I assure you…I will defeat Aizen's espada and your father and I will do whatever we can to put an end to this war. We will be together again…I promise."

As Karin continued to sob uncontrollably in her boyfriend's arms, Hitsugaya felt like crying himself. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted her to be proud of him. Once this war is over, the happiness will continue; he was sure of that. He did not want to leave her, like what he had mentioned before, what choice did he have? If he could give up his position as captain of the 10th Division to make Karin happy, he would but it's not that simple. All what he had to do was to protect her at all costs, and that is what he had promised himself.

Isshin's eyes softened as he watched what was happening with his daughter and her boyfriend. Any overprotective father would have pried them apart, but he was not that type. From the first time when he saw those two together, he knew that they would be perfect for each other and Hitsugaya would protect her like her brother always did.

Karin stopped crying and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Please don't lose then," she whispered softly and sniffled, "because I don't know if I can live without you."

Hitsugaya returned the hug just as firmly. "I know what you mean, and I assure you, I _will_ survive. I may be the youngest member of the Gotei 13, but I'm one of the stronger types."

Karin smiled softly. "I believe in you, Toshirou…and I love you."

Hitsugaya returned her smile. "I love you too, Karin."

Karin turned towards her father, who was still watching intently. "Dad?"

"Yes Karin?"

"If you're fighting in this war as well, where am I going to stay?"

Isshin thought about this for a moment. "Well, I'm pretty sure that Tessai can watch you."

Karin made a face. She was _not_ going to go anywhere near that Jinta creep.

"Or you could stay with your friends. We will see what will happen."

Hitsugaya had a question. "When do you think we will join the front lines?"

"Urahara never said anything about that," Isshin answered. "I guess we will go up there when they need us."

"Fair enough," Hitsugaya answered.

"In the meantime," Isshin continued, "You kids must be together as much as possible before that time comes."

Hitsugaya and Karin nodded in unison and kissed briefly.

* * *

_Here I am, lost in the light of the moon that comes through my window  
Bathed in blue, the walls of my memory divides the thorns from the roses  
It's you and the roses_

Nearby, Renji Abarai was walking down concrete sidewalk, eager to reach his destination – Tatsuki's house – when his soul pager rang. Rolling his eyes, Renji took out his phone and pressed the "send" button. "Yeah?"

"Hello, Abarai," Urahara's cheerful voice answered back, "sorry for disturbing you but I have news that are very important and I think you should hear about them."

"Alright, but make it quick. Tatsuki's waiting," the lieutenant sighed impatiently.

_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go I will find my way when I see your eyes  
Now I'm living in your afterglow_

That was when Urahara told Renji everything – about Yuzu betraying her family and taking Ryuichi away to Hueco Mundo, about Ichigo and Rukia's departure to take back their son and Ichigo's sister, about Grimmjow's situation with Neliel, and most importantly, about the second arrancar war that was coming up.

Renji gaped with shock as he took in every word that the former shinigami was telling him. Deep inside him, anger was increasing as he pictured Aizen doing such incredible and infuriating acts. "What the hell does Aizen want?" he demanded, dwelling on his growing rage.

_Here I am, lost in the ashes of time, but who owns tomorrow?  
In between the longing to hold you again  
I'm caught in your shadow, I'm losing control  
My mind drifts away, we only have today_

"The answer is simple," Urahara responded, his voice a lot more serious than it was before. "He wants revenge…especially on Kurosaki himself since his plans were ruined."

"I guess I have to fight in this war," Renji droned.

"That's precisely why I had phoned, Abarai. I'm really sorry. You have to tell Tatsuki about this."

"Urahara," Renji snapped, eyes once again full of fury, "I just got together with Tatsuki. She won't like this one bit! You have any idea how long I've waited for a decent relationship?"

"I understand your predicament, but you have to tell her," Urahara contradicted, "You must not forget that you yourself are a lieutenant. Also, if you don't fight this war and Aizen wins, think about the damage that he would cause. I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but that's just life as a shinigami."

Swearing under his breath, Renji calmed himself down despite the fact that he was angry inside. "Fine… When do you want me?"

"I am not sure, but I would guess that they would let you know. For now, go speak to Tatsuki."

"Yea, yea," Renji grumbled, "whatever…bye…" Then he hung up and sighed before he kept walking.

_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go I will find my way  
I will sacrifice 'til the blinding day when I see your eyes  
Now I'm living in your afterglow_

He arrived at Tatsuki's door and knocked loudly, rubbing his temples in frustration. He did not want to do this. Sometimes he just wished that he was not a shinigami at all – more specifically a lieutenant.

_When the veils are gone, as I let you go, as I let you go_

It took a while for Tatsuki to open her door – to find the love of her love standing on her stairwell. "Renji!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around her boyfriend. Renji smiled sadly and rubbed her back a little bit. "I'm so happy that you came over. Sorry it took a while; I was cleaning."

They parted a bit, and Renji looked deep in her eyes and sighed. How is he going to tell her without something drastic happening to their relationship? They just got together a couple of weeks ago, and now he is going to leave her for some war. This is just what he needed.

"What's wrong, Renji?" Tatsuki asked; her eyes filled with concern for her newfound boyfriend. They just started their relationship, and already something is wrong but what?

Renji took another deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He had no choice but to tell her. "I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you will react."

Tatsuki's unusual, bright smile faded as she pondered what was going on. "What happened?" she inquired as she let Renji in. Silence. She crossed her arms. "Well?" Silence once again. Her expression became harder as she uncrossed her arms. "Don't tell me," she hissed, "you've found someone else."

That was when Renji looked up at her in alarm. "No!" he exclaimed. "I would never do anything like that to you. Besides, there's no one else in this world that I would rather be with."

"Then what then?" She stared coldly at him, demanding an answer right away.

_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow  
Heal me from all this sorrow  
As I let you go I will find my way, I will sacrifice  
Now I'm living in your afterglow_

Renji relayed everything to her, minus the part about the war though. This earned a gasped from the teen-ager's mouth. "What?! Ichigo and Rukia have gone to this Hueco Mundo place to get their son? That's terrible!"

She sat down to catch her breath, imagining the pain that her best friend must be going through at the moment. She had not been close to Ichigo for a while like she used to be when they were children, but deep inside she always wished for the best for him even if she would not admit it.

When she heard about Ryuichi being born, she was really happy for her friend and wished for the best. Even when she babysat the infant certain times, she felt closeness towards the boy. Now he was captured and taken to a scary place where who knows would happen…by his own aunt. Tatsuki never understood the situations in which her friends had been through, but this one she understood – she just did not know why.

"There's something else," Renji trailed off as Tatsuki lifted her head up to give her boyfriend her attention. Sighing again, he continued. "There is going to be another war with Aizen…and I have to fight in it."

A deathly silence filled the room. Tatsuki's fists tightened as she breathed through her teeth. Renji braced himself for the worst to come. "Tatsuki?" he whispered as he knelt in front of her. "Baby?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't even touch me," she hissed in a threatening tone. Instinctively, the lieutenant removed his hand. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? _Sorry_?! How the fuck could you be sorry?!" She snapped her head up as she stood up off her couch. "We've been in this relationship for what? 2 weeks now? And then you start saying shit about some war where you have to fight in?! There is someone else, isn't there? That's your excuse!"

"There isn't!" Renji protested. "I never wanted to do this, but as a lieutenant I have to go!"

"BULLSHIT!" Tatsuki screamed.

"Listen to me, Tatsuki, I won't lose. I promise you!" He pleaded, desperately trying to ease off the tension that was rapidly increasing within her.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND!! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Excuse me?" Renji asked, eyes gaping with shock so much that they could pop out of their sockets at any given moment.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Renji took a look at her eyes. They were swimming with tears and immediately his heart broke at that sight. He knew that this would happen.

"GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" She repeated, tears starting to spill out of her furious eyes. She opened the door wide open and looked away, trying not to show her hurt.

Renji walked out of her door, but before he took another step forward, he turned back towards her. "Just so you know, I would never cheat on you. I love you too much for that. Good bye, Tatsuki." He stepped away from her doorway so that she could slam the door in his face.

_Bathed in blue, the walls of my memory divides the thorns from the roses  
It's you who is closest_

Just before he walked down her stairs he could faintly hear her crying in agony. He felt like holding her, but since she was furious with him at the moment, that could not be done.

He felt like an asshole for saying what needed to be said, but he could not help it. He was a shinigami; she was human. Even though Captain Hitsugaya and Karin were together and Rukia and Ichigo were together, Renji had his doubts about getting together with a human before he got together with Tatsuki. Since he loved her with all his heart – or what was left of it – he wished that he would not be a shinigami at all. He wished that things would work out. Maybe things will work out later on, but then again he doubted it.

After he walked down the stairs, he turned on his heel and walked down the street, cursing himself for the things that he had said and trying hard to fight back the tears that were trying to escape his despaired eyes.

* * *

**Next time on Incomplete Sorrows:**

_"Halt!" The shuhakushou-clad giant ordered; Grimmjow looked up coldly. "We don't let your kind in!"_

_The espada made a noise in the back of his throat. "I've heard that one before."_

_"I'm serious! You're not allowed in! Go home or face the wrath of my axes!" Jidanbou demanded with his usual gruff voice._

_Grimmjow smirked in reply. "So you want to die by my sword then?" That was when Yoruichi had no choice but intervene._

* * *

I had been planning this chapter for a while now – when I was writing chapter 2, believe it or not. Hence why it was so easy to write. I also planned to have the song, "Afterglow", by the band INXS to go with the Renji x Tatsuki moment. Don't worry, everyone, they won't be apart for long. I also hope that it was dramatic enough for you guys.

When I was also working on the chats, especially around the part where Tatsuki and Renji were trying to get together, I wanted to fit a scene in where something would happen and they would have a horrible argument, splitting them apart for a while. After the chat part of the story was complete, I decided to fit it in somewhere in the story. My inspiration: listening to the song lyrics found in that scene.

Anyway, the video version will come up either sometime at the end of this week (if I'm lucky enough) or sometime next week. I am putting up the Rukia AMV, "You Just Don't Know Rukia at All", first though…or probably at the same time – not sure yet. I know for sure that I'm going to be working on that project first because I started it a long time ago and I need to finish it before working on any more projects.

With all that said, please review! =)


	6. Trouble in Sereitei

I apologize once again for the delay in the video version of chapter 5. It will be up as soon as I finish the Rukia AMV. This chapter is devoted to Grimmjow and his quest to save Neliel. What's going to happen here? Happy reading! =)

**Warning:** A couple of dark scenes ahead!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trouble in Sereitei**

The deserted streets of Western Rukongai seemed to stretch for miles. Grimmjow growled as he eyed his surroundings. "What the hell is this? This isn't Soul Society!"

"Calm down, Grimmjow," Yoruichi assured, "this _is_ Soul Society. Although we're not in Sereitei, we're in Western Rukongai."

"Then let's get our asses to Sereitei already!" Grimmjow snapped, "I don't want to waste my time in a dump like this."

Yoruichi smirked. "Then let's go."

As they walked along the streets, the souls dodged them as quickly as possible, ducking out of sight and into the safety of their homes. Grimmjow sneered and mumbled to himself about the "cowardly fools" that hurried out of their way. Yoruichi, on the other hand, was used to this reaction.

"They are scared of you it seems," Yoruichi observed with a slight smile. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes. "Yea well, I'm just a big scary guy who means business."

"It's because you're a ryoka," she corrected, frowning, "Ryoka are usually said to bring trouble in these parts."

"Oh _I_ will promise _them_ some trouble one of these days," Grimmjow assured.

"Remember that you're on our side now," the flash goddess warned, "you're better than that."

The espada just made a small noise in the back of his throat.

They arrived in front of a massive gate blocking their way to the Court of Pure Souls, and Grimmjow groaned in annoyance. "Oh man," he complained, "Why does one piece of bullshit lead to another?"

"We've got to find Jidanbou," Yoruichi suggested.

Grimmjow's head sharply turned to face the dark-skinned woman behind him. "Who the hell is Jidanbou?"

"The guardian of this gate," Yoruichi answered. "He's also a friend."

"Okay then, where the hell is this Jidinboo or whatever his name is?"

As if on cue, a gigantic man with enormous axes suddenly showed up behind the espada, who did not flinch one bit.

"Halt!" The shuhakushou-clad giant ordered; Grimmjow looked up coldly. "We don't let your kind in!"

The espada made a noise in the back of his throat. "I've heard that one before."

"I'm serious! You're not allowed in! Go home or face the wrath of my axes!" Jidanbou demanded with his usual gruff voice.

Grimmjow smirked in reply. "So you want to die by my sword then?"

That was when Yoruichi had no choice but intervene. "Jidanbou," she began, "this is extremely urgent. Please let us in."

"Yoruichi," the giant said, "first you go missing from Sereitei for 100 years, then you bring a few ryoka in – although they were very helpful, even the cutie who healed my arm (he blushes a bit before frowning once again), but now you bring an _espada_? What crazy ideas do _you_ have _this_ time?"

"That "_cutie_" isn't on our side anymore," Yoruichi stated, "she betrayed us a long time ago. She's currently working with the enemy."

"And yet you have an enemy with you."

Yoruichi smiled. "He's no longer an enemy. If it weren't for him, several of us would not be alive right now."

Jidanbou made a puzzled and confused face. "I don't follow."

Yoruichi explained the events from the beginning – about Ichigo and Rukia having a baby boy who was stolen from them by Ichigo's own sister, who was hypnotized by Aizen, and Orihime; about the virus that affected their chatroom and threatened to destroy them but that plan was thwarted by Grimmjow and his girlfriend, Neliel, a kind espada who assisted hem in any way possible to win the previous war against Aizen; and the fact that same kind espada was captured for lab experiments by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "So you see," she concluded, "Grimmjow is more than determined to rescue his beloved Neliel, who is undergoing a great deal amount of torture at the 12th Division Headquarters. We need to get in."

Jidanbou was thoughtful for a moment, absorbing this very important news, but his face became serious once again. "All of that seems believable, but there is still one more doubt about him though. What if this is some excuse to destroy Sereitei and all of Soul Society? What if he is actually a spy still working for Aizen and the capture of this Neliel is a set up to lure him inside?"

That infuriated the teal-haired espada. "Listen, you!" He roared. "_My _Neliel is in there and in a great amount of _pain_! I don't care if _you_ don't trust me, but I _still_ need to get _my _Neliel back whether _you _like it or not!"

Jidanbou continued to glare down at Grimmjow with untrusting eyes.

"That is why I had decided to come with him," Yoruichi explained, hoping this would convince the towering giant in front of them, "There are two others that are willing to do the same thing and they are waiting beyond those gates."

Once again, Jidanbou returned to his thoughts and decided that it all made sense to him now. "Fair enough," he replied as he turned around to bend over, "assuming what you say is true and that this is a very dire emergency, I shall answer your request and allow you entry."

He heaved with all his strength as he lifted up the exceedingly colossal entrance. Once the opening was cleared, he gave Grimmjow and Yoruichi the signal to enter. Without hesitation, they rushed through before the super-strong giant carefully closed the gateway.

Not too far from western entrance, they joined with Hisagi and Matsumoto, who were waiting for them; Hisagi's arm affectionately around Matsumoto's waste.

"That took a while," Hisagi noted.

"We would have gotten here a lot sooner if people weren't being fools," Grimmjow harshly replied.

"We had to explain to Rukia, Jidanbou, and others that Grimmjow was someone to be trusted," Yoruichi explained.

"What about Kurosaki?" Hisagi asked.

"The kid is smart enough to know that I'm on their side," Grimmjow answered.

"What were they fighting against anyway?" Hisagi asked, remembering their chat from before.

"Their inner hollows," Yoruichi replied and Hisagi, Matsumoto, and even Grimmjow looked at her.

"Rukia has an inner hollow?!" Matsumoto gasped.

"Well," Yoruichi made clear, "Rukia told me that this hollow was not a real one like Ichigo's inner hollow. It was created as somewhat of a clone, using samples of Rukia's DNA fused together with the Hougyouku. It took a long time for the hollow to be created and then utilized accordingly. She apparently came shortly after Ogichi and Orihime arrived to the human world with the same intentions as Ogichi."

"Why would Ogichi and _Orihime_ go to the human world?" Hisagi sneered, as he thought about that bitch who betrayed them all out of losing her cool.

"To capture Ichigo and Rukia's son," Yoruichi darkened her voice. Hisagi's eyes widened and Matsumoto gasped louder than before.

"W-why?! Oh my god! I could only imagine the amount of pain that they must be going through! Oh poor thing," Matsumoto rested her head against her boyfriend's chest in sympathy. Hisagi tightened his grip on her waste to comfort her.

"We assume that it is to take revenge on Ichigo for what he did in the previous war," Yoruichi answered. "Aizen would do anything to stoop so low. What was worse, he took advantage of Ichigo's youngest sister, Yuzu, to help him with his revenge. She was the one who carried her own nephew and gave him to Orihime."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Hisagi removed his arm from Matsumoto's waste, earning a pout from his busty girlfriend. "Sorry babe," he whispered and then he continued, "We've got to get this show on the road. We don't have a lot of time to waste. So we must get this mission over with, and then prepare for yet _another_ war. _This_ time, I won't let Tousen-Taichou get away with this."

"We will need a plan to infiltrate the 12th division headquarters though," Yoruichi reminded them, "after all, it's quite guarded."

"Soi Fon-Taichou should have her men deal with _that_ situation," Matsumoto assured them with a smile, "should anything happen to them, however, we've got their back."

"Other shinigami in the Gotei 13 are making plans to deal with this situation as well," Hisagi added, "Komamura-Taichou and his lieutenant Iba, Kuchiki-Taichou, Yamamato-Sou-Taichou and his lieutenant Sasekibe, Ukitake-Taichou and Kyouraku-Taichou, and also Ikkaku and Yumichika. Zaraki-Taichou should be somewhere there as well, assuming he doesn't get lost this time." An amused smile showed on his face when he remembered Zaraki and Yachiru arriving late to Rukia and Orihime's fight from before.

"What about Hitsugaya-Taichou and Renji?" Matsumoto inquired. She knew that her captain should be involved in a war like this.

"We have to call them up as soon as possible," Hisagi replied.

"Urahara is planning on joining the war as well," Yoruichi piped in.

"Then that's good," Hisagi commented, "We need all the help we can get."

"Can we go now?" Grimmjow complained, "I _really_ need to get this done."

"Yeah, he's got a point," Hisagi observed, "let's go."

"Right!" Yoruichi and Matsumoto replied in unison and the four flash-stepped towards the 12th Division Headquarters, determined to succeed in their mission.

* * *

Not too far from that place, a beautiful arrancar lay strapped to a table, shuddering as she dreaded what would happen to her next.

Neliel Tu Odershvank had undergone so many experiments the past few days – all of which under drug doses. To the former espada, they had been mild at first – not hurting as much. However, the more experiments that were performed on her, the more malicious the torture became. She had cried from fear, despite trying her best to be strong, and all those times when she had been tortured she was secretly praying that Grimmjow would come and save her. Her prayers had become so numerous that she was starting to lose hope.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi enjoyed every ounce of the torture he had put her through, laughing cruelly as he heard her cries and blood-curdling screams. He was truly thankful that Aizen had given her to him, and now he is going to continue his wicked tactics. He chuckled as he opened the door to his lab, seeing the gorgeous woman struggling against her bonds.

"Hello my dear," he greeted slyly, grinning as he saw her fearful expression. "Ready for some more fun? I sure am!" His lieutenant and several of his subordinates entered the room and prepared for their next tasks.

"You call this fun?" Neliel hissed as she continued to struggle, "You are a nothing but a _sick_ bastard who should burn for eternity in the underworld!"

"Why thank you," the scientist remarked, voice slightly marked with sarcasm.

He took out some wires with stickers attached to their ends and stuck them on her chest, her forehead, and both of her shoulders. She tried to flinch out of his reach, but he roughly held her head still and she also had those straps that were forbidding her to move an inch.

He also brought out a syringe needle filled with a bright-coloured liquid, which he injected through her left bicep. The drug acted quickly, and Neliel's muscles relaxed. A single tear escaped from her eyes as she shivered harshly. "Grimmjow," she softly muttered, "help me, please."

Mayuri had overheard her silent pleas for help and snickered. "if you think he will succeed in saving you, you are sadly mistaken. Outside these headquarters, there are several espada standing guard, as well as former captains Tousen and Gin. If your dear beloved can sneak past those, he has my subordinates to deal with. His chance of survival is slim to _none_." Neliel gasped in shock.

"But don't worry, my dear," he continued with his same sly tone, "_You_ will be joining him eventually, once I'm finished." He brushed his fingertips through her aquamarine bangs and felt her cold tears as she slid down her cheeks. Neliel gulped for she could not move anymore, due to the drug affecting her.

"Now let's get the party started!" Mayuri exclaimed excitedly. He turned towards a green, alien-like subordinate who was standing in front of several switches, eagerly waiting for orders.

"Throw the first switch!" The subordinate did so, and Neliel gasped as a static electric shock flowed through her.

"Throw the second!" Neliel convulsed against her bonds, shutting her eyes as she let out more tears.

"Throw the third!" Neliel convulsed again, this time letting out a small scream.

"Throw the fourth!" Once again, she let out a larger scream as she convulsed against the straps holding her. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she pleaded and begged for this to finish.

Once Mayuri commanded for the fifth switch to be thrown, part of Neliel's mask shattered as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She panted and screamed while the tears flowed as waterfalls from her eyes. Her hands became chalk-white from tightening into fists. Third degree burns with a diameter of about 6 centimetres across appeared on her forehead, shoulders, and chest.

Mayuri's grin grew to its widest as he examined the damage being done to his subject. He enjoyed watching her scream and squirm from the impact of his experiments. Several feet away from him, Nemu jotted some notes in her notebook.

He motioned his subordinate to turn off the switches, and they were turned off one by one, lessening the impact that tormented the former espada's body. Once the final switch was de-activated, Neliel fell limp against the table – tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Take her off the table and throw her into her cage," Mayuri ordered a couple more of his subordinates. "Nemu, when 24 hours has elapsed, go check on her." Nemu bowed an affirmative response as Ao and his partner unstrapped the table and removed Neliel's unconscious body before throwing it into a cage just outside the laboratory.

* * *

Strutting through the hallway with a huge malicious grin on his face, fifth espada Noitorra was tingling with excitement. He had overheard Neliel's screams coming from the laboratory and he just had to see her again to taunt her some more.

Despite the fact that they were partners in the past, Noitorra had always hated her for a couple of reasons: she was a woman and she was stronger than him. A long time ago, when she had refused to kill him in a fight, he ripped off her fraccions' – Dondechakka and Pesche – masks and split her head with his massive, double-bladed zampakutou. This cruel act turned her into a child and she and her fraccion were thrown from Las Noches. It was because of Ichigo's protection and kindness to her that turned her back into a fully-grown woman again.

He had hoped that once again she would be treated just as cruelly for he had heard that she was behind a small rebellion against Aizen when he had planned on infecting the chat room with the virus explosive. Well, he did not care about Aizen's reasons; he had his own reasons to deal with the beautiful former espada.

He stopped in front of her cage and noticed her unconscious body sprawled on the floor, burns and bruises marking her delicate skin.

"Well, well, well," he said, still flashing his toothy grin, "Neliel Tu Oderschvank, you are truly pathetic. Did ya think that rebellin' against Aizen-sama would save yer precious friends? Did ya? Or even yerself? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Know yer place from now on, bitch! Ya women are all weak cowards! Don't ya ever forget it!"

A deep, rasping voice startled him from his moment of taunting. "Noitorra!"

Noitorra's grin turned into a deep scowl. "What the hell ya want, Halibel? I'm busy."

Halibel crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed slightly. "First of all, say anything else about women and you're dead. Second of all, you're not busy. You're not doing your job; you are supposed to look out for Grimmjow."

Noitorra made a noise at the back of his throat. "Quit yer naggin', ya hag. I just thought that I would taunt the test subject, even though she can't hear me."

The third espada rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but I just thought I would let you know that Grimmjow and several shinigami have been spotted in Sereitei. Get ready." She then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Whatever, ya bitch," Noitorra grumbled as he returned to his post.

* * *

Halibel continued to walk through the hallways to return to her post when she noticed Stark sleeping where he should be keeping a look out. Narrowing her eyes, she kicked him hard in the side of the ribs. "Wake up, you fucking idiot!"

The first espada screeched in pain as he held onto his side. "What the hell do you want, you bitch?!" he yelled.

"Do your fucking job," Halibel answered, "they are going to be here any minute. If you don't do your job, Aizen-sama is going to kill you."

"You mean Ichimaru-sama and Tousen-sama?" Stark rubbed his tired eyes as he stood up from the ground.

"Any of them! Now do your job! Where's Lilinette?"

"I don't know where the brat is."

As if on cue, a small, green-haired girl in revealing armour showed up. "I'm here!" she sang with her usual bubbly voice. "I was just taking a bit of a walk, but I heard that Grimmjow-sama and a few shinigami surprisingly have arrived in Sereitei."

"Heh," Stark nonchalantly remarked, "I didn't think that any of the _shinigami_ would allow the bastard in."

"It doesn't matter," Halibel replied, "just continue to keep a lookout for him and attack when necessary. Have your fun with the shinigami as well." She walked away to return to her post.

* * *

_**Next Time on Incomplete Sorrows…**_

_Ichigo ran through the familiar hallways, checking any room that he came across that seemed to be empty and ducking behind doorways out of sight. He had been at this for a while and there was still no sign of his son or his sister, but he must not give up now. _

_He kept running with his mind full of memories of his son and sister until he bumped into two unsuspecting figures and landed on his behind. "Dammit," he cursed silently but when he looked up he saw Dondechakka and Pesche eying him with curiosity._

* * *

And that's chapter 6 done! Sorry about Neliel everyone! Don't worry, she will be rescued soon. Noitorra was being a bastard as always . Don't you just want to smack him for what he said? Anyway, I thought I would add a little bit of comic relief with Stark and Lilinette to counter the angsty scenes with Neliel.

Next chapter, as you may see, is mostly dedicated to Ichigo and Rukia, but some will be dedicated to Grimmjow as well. A bit also might be dedicated to Tatsuki and her pain and regrets of letting Renji go, but I'm not making any promises.

The Rukia AMV and the video versions of chapter 5 and this chapter will also be out as soon as I can. I gotta figure out certain things with the AMV though, such as downloading the episodes. If that doesn't work out then I will have to use my friend Alain's idea and hypercam the clips that I need. I promise you guys though, the videos _will_ be up! Please bear with me!

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

Until next time!


	7. Infiltration

Here's chapter 7 for your enjoyment! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas holidays and New Year.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Infiltration**

Ichigo ran through the familiar hallways, checking any room that he came across that seemed to be empty and ducking behind doorways out of sight. He had been at this for a while and there was still no sign of his son or his sister, but he must not give up now.

He kept running with his mind full of memories of his son and sister until he bumped into two unsuspecting figures and landed on his behind. "Dammit," he cursed silently but when he looked up he saw Dondechakka and Pesche eying him with curiosity.

"Hey! It's Ichigo's friend!" Pesche exclaimed happily as Ichigo twitched with annoyance. "I _am_ Ichigo…" he grumbled.

"I'm confused, don'tcha know," Dondechakka said, large, bulbous eyes turning to his friend.

"We know two Ichigo's?" Pesche asked, with a puzzled look behind his insect-like mask.

Ichigo's brow furrowed as he stood. "I am the only Ichigo that you guys know, but I don't have time to deal with you right now. I have to look for my son."

"Wait!" Pesche stopped Ichigo just before he was going to start running again. "Ya know where Neliel is?"

Ichigo grimaced in response. They never knew where Neliel was? It was probably best that they did not know until this point because he knew how they were protective over her. What was he going to tell them?

"We are trying to look for her, don'tcha know," Dondechakka explained sadly as Pesche rubbed the back of his neck.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. They have the right to know. "Aizen…handed her to a mad scientist/shinigami captain named Mayuri Kurotsuchi a few days ago…for experiments," he trailed off, waiting eagerly for their response.

It was not a positive reaction for both arrancars were staring at Ichigo in silence and disbelief; the Kurosaki sighed as he explained to them what he had found out from Grimmjow and Urahara.

Waterfalls of tears streamed from Dondechakka's eyes as he wailed for his mistress's sake. "Neliel-sama!!!!" Pesche followed suit with his friend as both were wailing their mistress's name, and Ichigo tried desperately to keep them quiet. They kept on wailing until Ichigo had to do what he always did: he punched them both and watched with frustration as they groaned while holding their heads.

"Shut up! Neliel will be okay because Grimmjow is in Soul Society right now, rescuing her. Nothing has happened to her yet. She hasn't died yet, so stop worrying about her because Grimmjow will fight his hardest for her and get her back to you guys!"

"Ya sure?" Pesche sniffled as Dondechakka rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ichigo assured them, smiling. "Don't worry about her. Have faith in Grimmjow for he is going to bring her back to you guys once and for all."

"We gotta believe him, don'tcha know," Dondechakka pointed out, "he's got reason behind his words, don'tcha know."

"What are ya doin' here then?" Pesche wanted to know.

"Looking for my son and sister," Ichigo trailed off, "you guys know where they are?"

"What does yer son and sister look like?" Pesche asked with curiosity.

"My son looks like a tiny version of me," Ichigo replied, "and my sister is about as tall as my chest with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes. Have you guys seen them anywhere?"

"I've seen them, don'tcha know!" Dondechakka exclaimed excitedly. Ichigo looked at him in question.

"The busty girl that was here before was carrying him into some kind of room, don'tcha know." Ichigo stiffened in response – Orihime!

"Where did that bitch take him?" he sneered angrily.

"Thought ya guys were friends," Pesche said, once again confusion showed behind his mask.

"She was until she got annoying as ever, but then she betrayed us all when she lost her cool," Ichigo explained, thinking back on the memory. "She and Rukia had a fight over me and then Rukia won, causing her to give up on us and come here. She used to be nice and all that, until she got too clingy and selfish."

"So she took yer son?" Pesche asked and Ichigo nodded. "Aizen had also done something to Yuzu, my sister, and turned her against all of us. Anyway, can you please tell me where Orihime took my Ryuichi?"

Dondechakka pointed to the direction where Ichigo was going. "You were going in the right direction, don'tcha know. Just keep going that way and then turn right, don'tcha know. You will see a hallway with a lot of doors, don'tcha know. It should be the fifth door on the right, don'tcha know. Be careful for Ulquiorra-sama, don'tcha know, and also Orihime herself."

"Knock 'em dead!" Pesche piped in, punching the air beside him.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed with determination. "Thank you, Dondechakka, Pesche. Keep out of trouble!" He ran past them, a smirk gracing his face. "Hang in there, my son. Daddy's coming! You too, Yuzu! I am going to break this spell that Aizen had put on you!"

* * *

Back in Soul Society, Grimmjow, Matsumoto, and Shuheii crouched behind a wall covering the 12th Division Headquarters.

After realizing that the enemy had eliminated the Special Task Force, Yoruichi had decided to call for back-up because judging by the number of enemies that were guarding the headquarters, her group was outnumbered. She had told them to stay hidden as much as possible until she was sure that the coast was clear. Despite being impatient, Grimmjow knew that he could not be reckless to enter a heavily guarded building.

Yoruichi returned, with Matsumoto inquiring about the news. "They're coming," she answered, "even Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, is coming with them. Renji was pretty upset though."

"Why?" Hisagi questioned, slight concern tinting his voice.

"When he told Tatsuki Arisawa, a girl that he had been seeing for a couple of weeks, that he had to enter this war, she got really pissed off and kicked him out of her house, accusing him for making excuses that he was seeing someone and wanted to be away from her."

"But he wasn't," Hisagi said, "it is crucial for him to join because that is a part of his duties as a lieutenant."

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, but what was sad though was that he had never had a true relationship before and Tatsuki was his first love. It just broke his heart to realize that he had to leave her, but was even more heartbreaking were the cries that he had heard from her after he was kicked out."

Matsumoto's eyes softened for sympathy. "Such a sad, sad love story! I hope they get back together soon."

"She just needs some time," Yoruichi replied, "she has also never been in a relationship before and she's just starting to understand this stuff."

"So? When are we entering this place?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

"As soon as we see them," Yoruichi replied. "They should be coming any moment now."

* * *

Tatsuki lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been crying all day now from the heartbreak that she had put herself through.

Renji… She had loved him for the past couple of weeks, and now he has gone to fight in some war. What had she done? Kicked him out of his house because she was too hot-headed and thinking that he was making excuses to be away from her. She never even listened to him. This thought just broke her heart even more, and she had doubted that after how she had treated Renji, he would never return to her. Who knows? He would probably be killed in this war.

She rolled onto her side and hugged her pillow tighter, letting the tears leave her eyes. She was too stubborn to understand that Renji was a shinigami whose main purpose was to protect the living world from demons, monsters, and other villains – he was doing this for her. Why wouldn't she understand it, despite being a beginner in all of this spiritual knowledge?

She would go see him now, but she doubted that it would be necessary because he had probably gone already. All what she had to do was wait…wait for the dreaded news of his death to surface so that she could feel even worse than before.

No, she had to have faith in him. She already knew that he was stronger than that. Yet…she still missed him. She wished that he could be here in her arms right now; she wished that she could hold him and apologize for what she had said. She would give anything in the world to see him again. Even after 2 weeks of knowing him and being his girlfriend, she had felt like she had loved him for all eternity.

"Win," Tatsuki muttered to no one in particular, "win that war and then come back to me…please."

* * *

After a while of waiting, Yoruichi spotted Isshin, Urahara, Renji, and Hitsugaya in the distance – Isshin and Urahara both clad in their old shinigami garments. "They're here!" she announced to her companions.

"About damn time!" Grimmjow snarled as the newcomers joined them.

"Sorry it took a while," Urahara rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Ishida-kun and Sado-kun are coming. Tessai will ensure their arrival through the senkaimon in a few days."

Yoruichi gave his cheek a little kiss. "Well, what's most importantly, you're here now and we need all the help we can get." Urahara blushed from the touch of his girlfriend's lips.

Renji scowled at the interactions between the two and then looked away, obviously disgusted with the way that the two are acting.

Hisagi noticed this and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry with what happened to that girl, but I assure you things _will_ be better after this. She might learn to accept you."

Renji sighed heavily. "Whatever, Hisagi…"

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "As if any of you don't know, there is someone in this building that needs rescuing."

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, you are quite right, Grimmjow."

"What's the plan of getting past these guys?" Isshin inquired as he stared at Yoruichi with his full, undivided attention.

"It's simple," Yoruichi explained, "do whatever you can to divert them so that the coast is clear for Grimmjow." She turned to Grimmjow. "Even though the plan may seem easy enough, it isn't easy at all. It's best to sneak in undercover and make sure that the coast is clear always. If you get attacked, fight back at all costs. Do whatever you can to survive. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded, determination showing in their faces.

Grimmjow smirked. "Let's kick some ass!"

While Grimmjow hid behind the wall, everyone else marched onto the grounds in front of the headquarters, alerting the espada Leroux and Halibel who blocked their way.

The scowling 3rd espada narrowed her eyes at Hitsugaya as memories of their previous fight returned. "We've got unfinished business, brat."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "I don't need reminders from a bitch like _you_."

Halibel did not change her expression as she drew her sword. "Then let's do this." Hitsugaya nodded as he did the same and charged towards her, clashing his sword against hers.

Isshin averted his eyes to his team mates. "I've got this punk. Go ahead." He returned his gaze to the tall, black espada in front of him.

"Good luck, Isshin-san," Urahara patted his friend's shoulder, earning a smirk. "Same to you, Urahara," Isshin replied as Urahara and the rest of the team mates continued through the doors of the headquarters.

Leroux watched his opponent with keen interest. "I've never seen _you_ before. You must be new."

"For your information, I retired but came back. I'm doing whatever I can to help with this war," Isshin snapped as he drew his sword. His lips curled into a confident smirk. "Isshin Kurosaki, at your service."

"Kurosaki, eh?" Leroux asked nonchalantly, "You that brat's father or something?"

"If you're referring to Ichigo, yes I am." Isshin got into a fighting stance.

The 7th espada drew his sword and got into a fighting stance as well. "Then this should be interesting. I am Leroux Zommari. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you, old man."

"Let's do this." Isshin replied as the two charged towards each other and clashed their swords against each other.

Grimmjow waited until both sets of opponents were distracted with one another, and then he took the opportunity to enter the building, watching for any one who would ambush him.

* * *

Ichigo ran through the hallway, heart beating faster with adrenaline and excitement to see his son and sister again. However, a figure blocked his way, making him stop in his tracks. He grimaced when he found out who it was. "Ulquiorra…"

Said espada narrowed his eyes as he and Ichigo circled around each other. "This is as far as you go, shinigami. However, due to orders, I am not supposed to kill you."

Ichigo sneered. "Then what's the point in blocking my way?"

"Face it. I may not be supposed to kill you, but I can fight you to a great extent. Don't you even think I might have forgotten about our little encounter earlier? No, you shouldn't because I haven't."

Ichigo sighed heavily and impatiently. "Look, Ulquiorra. I'm in a hurry right now; I don't have time to deal with you."

"You're not seeing your dearest son without going past _me_, and Yuzu will _never_ go back to you. She's a lot…different now."

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Ichigo snapped. What the hell did he mean?

"You might see her later," Ulquiorra replied. "However, she won't be the Yuzu that you remembered. She got a little…makeover you could say."

Ichigo grabbed his sword as it unwrapped itself from the linen bindings. "You bastard!"

Ulquiorra smirked. "You're so easy to provoke."

Ichigo smashed his sword against Ulquiorra's arm, which appeared unscathed from the attack. Spiritual energy surrounded them and exploded various ways as they began their duel.

* * *

Rukia ran along balconies and through hallways, ducking undercover when she spotted arrancar patrolling hallways. She did not know where she was going or if she was close enough, but she knew that she had to keep going.

She felt Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuate and had realized that he was doing battle with someone with a lot of power. She knew that it wasn't Aizen, for she had passed the throne room not too long ago, but the reiatsu of Ichigo's opponent was strong enough to be that of a highly powerful espada. She wanted to help Ichigo, but she told herself that he will be fine and she needed to have better faith in him.

"Don't _ever_ lose, Ichigo," Rukia whispered as she continued dashing as quietly as she could through the hallways.

As she was nearing a corner, she noticed a shadow leaning against the wall as if it had appeared to be waiting for something. The shadow had a busty appearance with long, flowing hair and a lengthy skirt just reaching her ankles.

Rukia stopped in her tracks. This can't be good.

The shadow reached a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and reverted to a standing position. Rukia held a hand onto the hilt of her zampukutou as she watched the shadow slowly step into the light to reveal herself. Rukia's breath caught in her throat as she had realized who the figure was.

It was Orihime.

* * *

_**Next time on Incomplete Sorrows:**_

_Rukia panted as she lay on the floor. A couple of ribs were already broken, and she could feel that more would break apart at any moment. Where had Orihime gotten such strength…such mind-blowing power? _

_Orihime cackled as she walked closer to her former friend. "Did you think that not killing me would make things worse? Did you? You're wrong, you know. If you were smart, you could have killed me that day. Now, the tables are going to turn as I make your death slow and painful."_

* * *

Wow, what a suspenseful cliff hanger! It seems that the war has begun, and the major fights will cover the next several chapters. I can't wait until the real action begins!

Anyway, next chapter you will find out how powerful Orihime had become during her time in Hueco Mundo and what her new tricks are. It's going to be a surprise. You will also find out why some espada, who were supposed to be dead, are actually alive.

Until then, please review!


	8. Battle Round Two! Rukia vs Orihime

**Incomplete Sorrows**

Well, everyone! This is the long-awaited second battle between Rukia and Orihime. In this chapter, lots of things will be explained. How are most of the espada alive when they had clearly been killed? How did Las Noches get repaired from the damage done to it? What really happened when Orihime arrived in Hueco Mundo? What were Orihime's true intentions? What are Orihime's new powers?

I do have to warn you guys though, Orihime is evil in this one – actually more like an evil psycho bitch :P (A little Birds of Prey reference there). So, Orihime fans, I apologize for what I am about to do in this chapter. Also, note that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow never got killed at all even though in the manga Ulquiorra did get killed (spoiler alert!).

So without further ado, here's chapter right now!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Battle Round Two! Rukia vs. Orihime**

Rukia clenched her teeth together as she held the hilt of her zampakutou tightly and glared at the one whom she thought was a friend.

Orihime just smirked in response. "Pleased to see me, aren't we?" Rukia continued to glare at her in silence. "I was expecting you to arrive, Kuchiki-san," she continued.

"You think I don't _know_ that?" Rukia hissed and Orihime snickered softly. "You do realize that you lost your sanity. You aren't the person that I thought you would be."

Orihime shrugged. "Yea well, one must make sacrifices to get more power. Although, I lost my sanity when you got in the way of the one whom I wanted to be with."

"Grow up!" Rukia snapped. "You _know_ that Ichigo went to me first and if it weren't for me he wouldn't have gotten to know you."

The busty girl just scowled. "I _have_ grown up since coming here. I've grown exponentially in power. Kurosaki-kun is no longer the goal that I had yet to achieve, neither is belonging. Power is what I truly need, and like I said I had to make a lot of sacrifices to gain it."

"What sacrifices?"

Orihime smirked once again as she pointed to her head. "Sacrifice number 1: you notice something missing on my head?"

Rukia studied her rival's auburn hair carefully and noticed that her hair clips were missing. "Your hair clips are gone. Where did you put them? Your brother will be disappointed!"

Orihime scoffed. "_Brother_? Like I even have one anyway. He was a hollow and he's dead, remember?"

Rukia grimaced. "What the fuck?! You _loved_ your brother! Those hairpins were a special gift from him! How dare you talk about your only family that way!"

"It's true. I needed more power so I had decided to trade in the powers of these hairpins for new powers. I had realized that the Shun Shun Rikka that inhabited these hairpins were weak and had caused me to the weakest member of your group. They brought me down. So I traded the pins for better ways to utilize my powers. The second sacrifice was my friends, the ones that who had held me back for the longest time."

"You _bitch_!" Rukia shrieked as she drew her zampakutou, "How _could_ you betray all of us?! You had _any_ idea that I loved you as a close friend, as a younger _sister_?!"

Orihime laughed out loud as though Rukia had told a good joke. "You crack me up, Kuchiki-san! That was the whole idea! I wanted to get close to all of you so that I could betray you all in the end – manipulate you all just like what Aizen had done with Soul Society! Sure, I may have had regrets about it, but as I got used to these powers of mine I had realized that what I did was the best thing ever!"

"So that was why you decided to be clingy and selfish?"

"Yes! I really felt the need to be strong! I just had to make sure that the time was right so that I could show my true intentions."

"So, in other words, the whole thing was an act," Rukia growled as she pieced everything together. Orihime grinned maliciously.

"Very observant. There is one more thing that I must explain to you about how several espada are still alive when they should be dead."

Rukia's eyes widened once again. "What?"

"Also about how this place is intact. It was all because of yours truly."

"YOU REVIVED THEM ALL?!" Rukia roared as spiritual energy surrounded her.

"I had to prove my use to Aizen-sama when I got here," Orihime explained, "So I used my Shun Shun Rikka and revived all of the espada that were killed, well except for Ulquiorra-kun and Grimmjow-kun since they weren't killed. I also repaired any damage that was given to Las Noches. Quite impressive, isn't it?"

Rukia had enough. Everything that Orihime was saying to her was making her even more furious. This girl was going down. The Kuchiki charged towards her rival, who stared at her with her smirk. That was when she immediately disappeared, and Rukia skidded to a halt as she hit the ground. "What the fuck?"

"I'm right here," Orihime announced from behind as Rukia turned her head backwards. "You bitch! Was that shunpo?"

"Close," Orihime corrected, "That was sonido. Ulquiorra-kun taught it to me. I can also do this!" She pointed her finger towards Rukia, and a bolt of black spiritual energy started to form. Rukia winced with shock as she dove out of the way of an incoming cero.

"And one other thing," Rukia asked while she was panting, "How is this revenge if you had planned this whole thing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Orihime snapped as she fired another cero, which Rukia dodged with ease, "You _humiliated_ me! You think that even though I had planned an excuse to _have_ a fight with you, I wouldn't be pissed off that you would humiliate me in front of everyone? Anger is the source of power! I needed more anger! So I wanted to take it out on the one person whom I can't _stand_!"

Rukia rolled out of the way of another cero that was fired at her. "You are messed in the head, Orihime!"

"Shut up and die already!" Orihime fired two more ceros which Rukia had just barely dodged using shunpo. Her shoulders were slightly burned where the ceros had barely grazed them.

Rukia panted as she stared at her adversary. Something told her that there would be more tricks up her sleeve, so she had to be ready just in case. However, if _only_ she could get closer!

"I kept on expecting that you would dodge my ceros with ease," Orihime noted as spiritual energy surrounded her. "Kudos to you for surviving the warm-up."

"That was barely a warm-up," Rukia commented with a confident smirk. "I know that you're holding back for some reason."

"This time you won't survive easily. I am about to show you what I am _truly_ capable of, what I had traded in my girlish hair pins for." The reiatsu surrounding Orihime became heavier, sharper and faster and she started to glow slightly from the rushing reiatsu. Rukia shielded herself from the incoming pressure as she watched something form in each of Orihime's hands – both of which transformed into the shape of two razor-sharp blades a lot like Ukitake's twin zampakutou. A gold shimmer reflected off of the blades as Orihime crossed them in front of her, smirking in triumph.

Rukia could only gape in shock as she stared at the finished products donning her opponent's hands.

"Well?" Orihime frowned impatiently. "You going to release your zampakutou or what? I need to test my new abilities on you when you're at your full capacity."

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she circled her zampakutou around her head. If this bitch wants a fight, then she will get one. The sword turned white from blade to hilt, and a long, white ribbon of silk flowed behind it. "Mae…Sode no Shiroyuki."

"That's more like it," Orihime commented as she got into a fighting stance. "Let's begin, Kuchiki-san."

"Right."

The two charged towards each other and an intense battle began. Blades clashed against each other and reiatsu exploded in all directions. Rukia used shunpo and Orihime used sonido as the two darted in all corners of the room, slashing at each other and blocking each other's techniques.

Rukia tried unleashing her second dance, but Orihime swiftly dodged it and countered with a violent kick to the ribs and a slash of one of her swords through one of Rukia's shoulders. The Kuchiki gasped as she hit the floor, sword clattering beside her. Orihime laughed at Rukia's dismay.

The shinigami panted on her spot on the floor. A couple of ribs were already broken, and she could feel that more would break apart at any moment. Where had Orihime gotten such strength…such mind-blowing power?

Orihime cackled as she walked closer to her former friend. "Did you think that not killing me would make things worse? Did you? You're wrong, you know. If you were smart, you would have killed me that day. Now, the tables are going to turn as I make your death slow and painful."

Rukia placed a hand on her side where the kick had struck her and she slowly started to get up. Orihime snickered once more. "I almost feel sorry for you, Kuchiki-san. You are the only one between us who is scathed from our fight. Until now, I had always been the weak one. Now it's your turn!"

Rukia spat a bit of blood to one side. "Don't make me laugh!" She panted as her lips curled into a slight smile. "I still have enough strength inside me to beat your ass to the ground, you bitch!"

"Come and get it," Orihime beckoned as she got back into her fighting stance.

Rukia healed her side with a bit of kidou, and then she held out her hands and shouted, "Bakudou #4 – Hainawa!" A bolt of energy escaped from her hands and bolted towards Orihime, who used sonido to dodge the spell, but Rukia was quick. She pointed in the direction where Orihime teleported to. "Hainawa!"

The bolt of energy bound her in place. "YOU BITCH!" Orihime screamed as she struggled to break free.

Rukia knew that she had to do something to keep holding her opponent in place once again before she would break free. So she tried another kidou spell. "Bakudou #62 – Hyapporankan!" This time a rod of energy formed in her hands, and she threw it like a spear towards the struggling Orihime.

Using a fraction of her strength, Orihime broke free from her bonds but the rod shattered into tiny fragments which held her in place against the wall behind her. The swords slipped from her hands as they landed on the floor.

"YOU REALLY GOT ME FUCKING MAD!" Orihime roared as she tried to struggle free. "ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS MESS, I'M GOING TO SLICE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

Rukia smirked at her confidently. "What about your promise to give me a 'slow and painful death'? Seriously, you can't mess with a kidou expert."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Orihime spat as she continued to struggle.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she watched intently. She wouldn't stay there for long, so she needed to have a plan in order to finish this quickly.

Her eyes averted to the swords that lay underneath Orihime's feet and an idea came to mind. She rarely ever used this move since she only did it once, but she figured that it was her deadliest move yet. She just had to get Orihime to break her sword in half for this technique to work.

Maybe one more kidou spell would really set the girl off first. Rukia pointed her palm towards Orihime's left shoulder and shouted, "Hadou #33 – Sokatsui!"

A blue fire ball fired out of her palm and struck Orihime's shoulder, causing the younger girl to shriek in pain. "What the fucking hell did you do _that_ for?!" She cried as she managed to break an arm free from her bonds.

"I remembered what you had told me before," Rukia replied, watching Orihime break another arm free. "You told me that anger is the source of power. I personally think that you have more anger within you that needs to be let out. So, if you're correct, then harvest it and come at me with all you've got!" She stared at the swords one more time and then looked up as Orihime had almost broken free.

Sure enough, Orihime finally broke free from the last energy shard that held her in place and immediately dove for the swords. Rukia smirked at this action. It was precisely what she had predicted.

There was a murderous glare that showed on Orihime's face as she held the swords in front of her. "I've taken back what I had said before about giving you a slow and painful death. I am actually going to _massacre_ you so that you would lie here in _pieces_!"

"Come and get it then, you bitch," Rukia taunted as the smirk still showed on her face.

Both women charged at one another and Rukia continuously dodged and blocked both swords as they were slashed towards her. Orihime panted with extreme rage as she attacked again and again.

A sideways slash of one of Orihime's swords sliced clean through Rukia's Sode no Shiroyuki. Orihime grinned in triumph as she kicked the shinigami violently towards the ground – Rukia's hand still holding onto the hilt of her zampakutou tightly.

With one loud cackle, Orihime held one of her swords over Rukia's head, relishing in the moment to finish off the shinigami for good. "Your only weapon has been destroyed, and now once your blood is spilled my revenge will be complete."

"Oh is that so? What a pity," Rukia smirked as she swept Orihime off balance with a kick, catching her off guard. She stood off the ground as she watched Orihime's triumphant smirk change into a disapproving scowl.

"You _bitch_!" Orihime hissed as she tried to reach for one of her swords, but Rukia stepped on her hand quickly, causing her to cry in pain. "What the fuck are _you _going to do with nothing but a fucking _hilt_?" Orihime sneered venomously.

Rukia touched the end of her hilt against Orihime's forehead. "I was counting on you to break my zampakutou so that I could show you my latest and deadliest technique," She explained nonchalantly and Orihime just growled at her.

"San no mae," Rukia darkened her voice as the other half of the zampakutou reformed on the other side of Orihime's head, "Shirafune."

Blood rained down Orihime's forehead, eyes, and mouth as she gasped in horror. Her once shining eyes lost their light as she became still and lifeless. Realizing that it was over, Rukia ripped her zampakutou from her opponent's head, causing her body to splash in a pool of her own blood. The curved swords that lay beside her vanished into dust.

"That is for messing with my family, bitch," Rukia spat as she reverted her zampakutou back to its unreleased state and sheathed it, "And _also_ for betraying all of us. Nice knowing you."

Narrowing her eyes, the petite shinigami turned on her heel and left the room, leaving the body of her former ally behind.

* * *

Ulquiorra gaped into space as he felt a certain sensation that occurred at that moment. It can't be! An unfamiliar tightening formed deep in his empty chest as he turned into the direction where he felt that sensation. Orihime?

He had never felt anything like this to anyone, and he had thought that he was void of all emotions…that was until the very first time he had seen her. At first he thought that she was trash like all the others, until she proved to him that she was something special. Not too long after he had brought her to Hueco Mundo under Aizen's orders, he developed a connection with her and he was more than happy to be her warden.

Since she went back to her world after the first war, he had missed her and never stopped thinking about her. He would often curse himself for feeling such useless emotions – that was until these emotions grew stronger and he had realized that he was in love with her.

He was more than happy to see her again online and even happier when she had stepped foot in Hueco Mundo. The moment he saw her, he held her in his arms and kissed her, staring into her gorgeous, amber eyes.

True to his word, he had trained her nonstop in the arts of hollow combat. She grew stronger and developed a summoning technique using her reiatsu, something that he was very proud of. Her speed was brilliant and her reactivity was perfect, and Ulquiorra was very proud of the woman that he had trained and loved.

Now she's gone, and Ulquiorra had felt something that resembled heartbreak - even though he never had a heart - and extreme sorrow and anger. Once he made sure that Aizen had taken care of his menacing opponent, he would finish Rukia off once and for all. He had to take Ichigo out of commission first.

His thoughts were disrupted when Ichigo fired a black Getsuga Tenshou towards him, causing him to dodge the attack within seconds.

"Wake up!" Ichigo echoed behind his mask. "You roped me into this fight, remember?"

Ulquiorra snapped back to reality. "Yea well, we have to finish it quickly."

"Why? So that you can go to Orihime?" Ichigo remarked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Please, if I ever allowed you to do that then you should have allowed me to go to Rukia ages ago."

The fourth espada narrowed his eyes. "Like I would have let _that _happen. Besides, you managed to get your precious Rukia back. Orihime, however, cannot be revived because of that horrid attack that your precious beloved had inflicted on her."

"So you were following their fight the entire time?"

"Orihime and I have a connection," Ulquiorra replied. "I always sense her presence and I feel it every time something sinister such as this happens to her."

"Whatever..." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he readied his zampakutou for another round of fighting. "We've got unfinished business, so let's get to it."

"You arrogant son of a bitch," Ulquiorra hissed as he drew his zampakutou. "Fine then, let's do this."

They charged at one another once again and a heated battle erupted as they slashed swords against one another and blocked each other's attacks.

* * *

Ducking through the corridors, Grimmjow silently but quickly searched every room where they might be holding his Neliel. His heart was racing as he breathed with determination every where he turned.

Thanks to the shinigami that had helped him, they had managed to clear the way and divert the enemy so that Grimmjow would not be spotted. For the first time in his life, he was grateful towards them, but he would be even more grateful if he could just find Neliel.

Spotting a few of the 12th Division subordinates, Grimmjow quickly hid behind the wall, praying that he was not seen. They passed him without noticing him, and breathing with relief Grimmjow continued on his desperate search.

Opening the nearest door, he stepped through, eyes darting back and forth to check for any sign of her or the enemy. Then he tiptoed across the floor, not keeping his eyes still even for a moment.

This room seemed to be an equipment storage chamber, with its gadgets and high-tech equipment.

A small shimmer piqued his interest as he walked closer to it. There, leaning against some crates, was Neliel's sword. Grimmjow ran his fingers over the emerald hilt as his eyes softened. His intuition was probably telling him that he was close, and he could feel the excitement.

Tightening his fingers around the hilt, he picked the sharp weapon up and was about to continue on his way when a gigantic, double, curved blade struck him just at the base of the neck, causing him to collapse on the floor in pain.

Nnoitra stood over his panting and bleeding rival, laughing like a maniac at what he had just done. Despite his wound, Grimmjow managed to turn his head to face his attacker and snarled, "Nnoitra…you…bastard!"

* * *

_**Next Time on Incomplete Sorrows:**_

_Ichigo panted as he sighed in relief. He knew that Ulquiorra's first resureccion was sinister enough. It nearly took its head off the last time he's seen it, and now that event had repeated itself. He was entirely thankful that his reactivity was perfect and flawless; otherwise it would have been over for sure._

* * *

One major battle down, quite a few to go yet! The next chapter is going to be incredibly action-packed since it features not one, not two, but THREE fights going on at the same time. That's pretty awesome, eh? It should be out sometime this week hopefully and I will also try to get the video versions of chapters 7 and 8 (which is going to be harder than chapter 4 and that is freakishly hard) sometime this week as well. So watch out for those. In the meantime, please review this chapter and let me know what you think!

Take care


	9. Standing Ground

Hey everyone! The problem with trying to upload this chapter is finally fixed and that means that I get to upload it for you all! Yay! I have started making the video version of this chapter already and it should be up sometime this week. In the meantime, please enjoy the latest chapter of Incomplete Sorrows!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Standing Ground**

Blood dripped down from the deep gash that affected the base of Grimmjow's neck as he panted and struggled to stand up. Nnoitra flashed a toothy grin as he quickly stomped his foot down hard on Grimmjow's chest, earning a scream of agony.

"THIS IS JUST TOO PERFECT!" Nnoitra screamed with delight as he stomped once again on his rival's chest. "I HAD DREAMT OF THE DAY WHEN I WOULD ONCE AGAIN KICK YOUR ASS, GRIMMJOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

As he stomped repeatedly, blood burst out of Grimmjow's mouth as he yelled in agony. Neliel needed him and at this rate there was nothing he could do. The blood was draining rapidly from his neck and the ribs breaking beneath his chest were not helping things either. He just could not give up.

With a powerful and violent kick, Nnoitra kicked the weakening espada to the side. "I dare you to get up, Grimmjow," he laughed, "it's such a shame you had to rebel against Aizen-sama's orders. How do you like the humiliation? You look just as pathetic as Neliel!"

That name managed to bring a little bit of strength back. Grimmjow slowly pulled himself onto a knee as he glared at the 5th espada. "How dare you say such shit?! Where is she?!"

Nnoitra laughed once again. "Oh my dear friend, you still think that you're gonna to rescue her in _your_ condition? Why should I explain it to a dead man? Huh?" He pointed his finger towards Grimmjow and dark reiatsu encircled it. "Yer pathetic face sickens me to no end. Looks like I'm hittin' pay dirt!"

That was when a voice startled both of them. "Scatter, Sebonzakura."

A large swarm of flower petals caught Nnoitra off-guard and Grimmjow winced at the intruder. He almost jumped at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry," the soft, motherly voice of Unohana Retsu assured from behind him, "I will heal you and then you can go rescue Neliel."

Grimmjow fell silent for a while as he stared at the white haori blowing behind Byakuya Kuchiki. Why must these shinigami protect an espada? It's not right. However, he must be alive long enough to see Neliel rescued and safe from harm.

Also, he still had unfinished business with the 5th espada and he was not going to go ahead until he had finished off this bastard once and for all. He needed to be in good and perfect condition first.

"Heal me, woman," he ordered in a husky voice as he glared at the enemy in front of him. Unohana complied as Nnoitra looked on with pure disgust.

"Now you _really_ sicken me," Nnoitra sneered. "Gettin' help from lowly shinigami? Seriously!"

Byakuya held onto his zampakutou tightly. "You aren't even welcome here anyway. I am going to make sure that you stay down once and for all."

That was when Grimmjow was fully healed. "No," he objected as he stood up. Byakuya and Unohana looked at him puzzled. "I have unfinished business with this bastard. He ruined my Neliel's life in the first place, and for that I am going to make him pay. He also had caused me trouble in the past as well. I've got unfinished business with him."

"What about the mission?" Unohana questioned.

"Neliel will be fine for now," Grimmjow replied. "However, this bastard had defiled both of our honours, and I _must_ make him pay. This is something that I must do. However, you see that katana that is lying on the floor?"

Unohana noticed the emerald-hilted blade that landed on the floor after Nnoitra's assault. "Yes," she replied. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Do me a favour and take it with you," Grimmjow explained. "Do what you can to search for Neliel and heal her. I will be joining you shortly. Go!"

The healer captain realized that the former espada knew what he was doing. If he was fighting for the honours of both himself and Neliel, then the best thing that she had to do was leave him to it. She picked up the sword and turned to her companion. "Let's go, Byakuya."

The sixth division captain did not hesitate and left the room with Unohana, leaving the rival espada behind.

"That was some pretty noble shit you just did there," Nnoitra complimented, holding onto his double-bladed weapon tightly. "Too bad that it would be yer downfall."

"Enough talk," Grimmjow replied as he drew his zampakutou. "Let's end this dispute once and for all."

They circled one another for a moment before charging towards each other, slashing their blades against one another in an intense duel for honour.

* * *

Darting through the air like a pair of hummingbirds, Isshin and Leroux repeatedly clashed against each other in an intense battle. They managed to get hits on each other throughout the battle and they were evenly matched. However, the battle did not look like it would be finishing soon.

They separated from each other for a bit to catch their breath.

"I must say," Leroux panted, "You're pretty tough…for an old man."

Isshin smirked. "Heh, I am not that old. And yea, I haven't rusted one bit during the twenty years of my absence."

"What do you say we turn it up a notch? I am curious to see what your zampakutou looks like." The seventh espada poised himself for another round.

"Very well." With one hand, Isshin held his sword upright facing to the side while holding two fingers up adjacent to each other with the other hand. Reiatsu surrounded him as he shouted, "Protect the heavens, Gotoro no Jin!"

A bright orange aura swirled him, forming a bright golden shield in his left hand and gauntlets of gold on both his wrist. The sword became a lot more sharper and menacing looking and a deadly stare formed in the former captain's eyes.

Leroux stared cold and undaunted for he seemed to not be impressed by the transformation. "That's it?" he asked nonchalantly. "You honestly think that you would defeat me with that getup?

"Don't underestimate me," Isshin snapped. "I may be 20 years out of practice, but I still have the experience and the strength to defeat you in battle."

"Then let's see its skills," the espada suggested as the two charged towards one another.

This round was so much more intense and different. Every time when the espada swung at Isshin, he would block it with his shield and counter with a menacing slash of his sword, driving the espada back. Shock and surprise started to form in Leroux's eyes as he struggled against his adversary.

Isshin's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "What's the matter? Am I too much for you?"

"Stop mocking me, you old bastard!" Leroux retaliated as he tried to swing his sword as hard as he can against Isshin's defences, but to no avail.

Although it was small, the older Kurosaki found an opening and went for it. Blood spattered as Leroux grunted from the impact. He growled as he stared at the gash that ran along his abdomen. "You _bastard!_" he hissed but Isshin did not hesitate one bit. He sent a kick that caused the espada to go flying towards the ground, crashing into the buildings that stood underneath them.

* * *

Not too far away, Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the large amount of spiritual pressure emanating from Isshin. "Holy shit," he muttered to himself, "that is definitely the spiritual pressure of a captain! It's a good thing that he came back out of retirement."

"Stop being so lost in thought and focus on our fight," Halibel snapped as the young captain glared at her.

"I haven't forgotten about you," Hitsugaya growled as he tightened his hold on his sword. "Sit upon the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!"

A large, serpent-like dragon made out of ice sprung out from the tip of the blade as the sky above the opponents darkened and became stormy. Halibel instantly dodged the dragon before it caught up to her and fired a cero toward the diminutive captain, who dodged it instantly before throwing the scythe attached to the hilt of his sword towards her, wrapping it around the arm holding her sword.

"You little brat!" she hissed as she tugged against the chain to get it off of her, but Hitsugaya knew she would do that and flung himself towards her, striking against an opening on her shoulder. Blood gushed from her wound as she finally managed to shake the chain off of her. "You'll pay for that."

She held two fingers in front of her and a bolt of turquoise reiatsu started to form at her fingertips. "Gran Rey Cero." The powerful blast shot towards her opponent.

"Bankai," he muttered, causing icy wings to sprout from his back and wrap around him, forming an impregnable shield which blocked the attack from coming towards him. Letting his wings unwrap themselves, icy claws formed on his arms and feet and three large, four-petal lotuses formed behind him. A long icy tail whipped out from behind him. "Daiguren, Hyourinmaru."

Halibel's eyes narrowed as she undid the zipper that hid the bottom half of her face, showing the mask that covered her mouth, chin, neck and chest. "It seems that you had finally decided to fight with your full power," she noted as she held her sword in front of her, pointing the blade straight at her opponent. "I guess it's my turn. Proyectil Azul!"

Her hollow sword glowed a bright yellow and the blade flew at top speed towards the young captain. Noticing this immediately and remembering what it had done the last time he had fought against her, Hitsugaya used shunpo to dodge the attack immediately and countered the attack with Hyourinmaru's release.

With a slash of her sword, Halibel swept the attack away. "It seems that you can see through that attack perfectly. Might as well turn it up a notch." She pointed her blade downward with an outstretched arm and shouted, "Attack, Tiburon!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as heart-shaped aura made of water surrounded the espada and then covered her for a moment before she sliced her way out of the cocoon-like aura.

Her clothes were gone as well as her tattoo that showed her rank. The hollow fragments had become a collar with pieces that completely covered her nipples and covered her back and shoulders in what appeared to be shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure ran down her stomach and she donned a mini skirt with a pair of knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves. Her braids disappeared and were replaced with messiness in her blonde hair, and a large shark tooth appeared in her left hand. On each side of her face was a pair of small lightning bolts. The menacing look in her eyes never disappeared as she stared coldly at her opponent.

Hitsugaya knew that it was in this form that she had nearly defeated him, but he also knew that if he could see past her last formidable attack then he could probably see through the rest. With a flutter of his ice wings and a twitch of his ice tail, he got into a fighting stance to show his opponent that he was ready.

* * *

Swords crossed and reiatsu rushing between them, Ulquiorra and Ichigo were locked in an intense battle that had them evenly matched and none of them showed signs of backing down soon.

Ulquiorra's anger had been increasing throughout the battle because of the death of his girlfriend, and he could not wait to slaughter his opponent's girlfriend for what she had done. However, the odds of that happening anytime soon were slim to none for Ichigo had attacked frivolously throughout their battle and blocked any attack that was given to him.

The espada's patience was weighing on him and so was his opponent. Taking a break, they split apart to opposite sides of the room, catching their breaths and glaring each other down.

"It's about time to turn things up," Ulquiorra suggested and Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Very well then," Ichigo replied, "things were getting kinda boring anyway."

"Bind, Murcielago." Ulquiorra's sword burst into a shower of black reiatsu that surrounded him, causing two huge bat-like wings to spread out from his back, his helmet-like hollow mask to centre on top of his head, and a razor-sharp javelin to appear in his hand.

Immediately, he flew towards Ichigo at full speed. The substitute shinigami tried to dodge but because of Ulquiorra's superior speed, he managed to catch up to him. Ichigo barely had time to breathe when he felt the blade dig into the back of his neck. Instead, he immediately fired a Getsuga Tenshou to push the espada back and then panted in relief.

He knew that Ulquiorra's first resureccion was sinister enough. It nearly took his head off the last time he's seen it, and now that event had repeated itself. He was entirely thankful that his reactivity was perfect and flawless; otherwise it would have been over for sure.

"Looks like history repeats itself, doesn't it?" Ulquiorra asked as Ichigo still panted with shock. "Who knows? This time I might kill you once again."

"Like I would let _that_ happen!" Ichigo snapped as he readied his zampakutou once more. "Besides, you know that I still have tricks up my sleeve that I haven't used yet. I am waiting to use them at a later time."

"Oh?" Ulquiorra asked with feigned interest. "You expect me to believe that you can turn into your hollow form at will?"

Ichigo smirked in reply. "Yes. I may have defeated Ogichi before coming here, but I _did_ manage to absorb _all_ of his powers and I can tap into them at will. However, there has to be an appropriate time to actually become full hollow and I don't plan on that happening anytime soon. You might recognize this move though." He pointed his finger towards his opponent and a deep red cero started to form.

"Impossible!" Ulquiorra exclaimed as he managed to stop the incoming cero with his bare hand.

Before he knew it, Ichigo had disappeared and while he had tried to look around for him, Ichigo caught him off guard with a slash towards the neck. Ulquiorra barely managed to block the impact with his javelin. "You're quite the fast learner," he noted and Ichigo smirked before sending a roundhouse kick to his opponent's jaw.

Ulquiorra landed on his back with a slightly bruised jaw and noticed Ichigo standing above him, waiting to continue their duel.

_He's gotten faster,_ he thought to himself. _Could it be from his improved hollow powers? Or could he have probably gotten luckier? Either way…he's pissing me off. However, I know that he can't beat my segunda resurreccion without going into his full hollow form. I have to provoke him into transforming so that he can get this over with. _

_Call me crazy, but Orihime gave me a reason to live and now that she is gone… I know that I said that I would slaughter that shinigami who killed her, but I have a good feeling that Aizen-sama will do that. After all she is closest to him._

"Hey!" Ulquiorra snapped out of reality as he saw the impatient substitute shinigami waiting for him. "You're losing focus in our fight!"

The espada stood up as he glared icy daggers at his rival. "What of it?"

"What of it?" Ichigo repeated. "You are really something else. However, I have a question before we resume. Why are you in your resurreccion when you yourself told me that espada ranked 1 through 4 can't release their resurreccion in Las Noches?"

"It's simple," Ulquiorra explained. "After Orihime restored everything, Aizen-sama had Szayel enhance certain areas so that our resurreccion can't affect Las Noches in any way. This is just one of those areas."

Ichigo sneered. "Why the hell would I have the feeling that Orihime would use her powers for such devious and traitorous acts?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "She wanted to prove her use to Aizen-sama, but whatever…time to end this once and for all. Resurreccion Segunda Etapa."

The wings grew smaller and more sinister as the horn-like hollow fragments on top of his head grew sharper and longer to better resemble actual horns. His long, white coat was replaced with black fur which covered the lower half of his body, his fingers grew into black claws, and a whip-like tail grew out from behind him.

Ichigo was slightly overwhelmed by the growing reiatsu of his opponent but he was more than ready for any attack that would come to him.

* * *

_**Next time on Incomplete Sorrows…**_

_Isshin panted as blood ran down his damaged arm. How could someone do such a sinister act of controlling parts of their opponent's body? It was such an incredible technique. At this rate, if he manages to lose the use of another limb, his chances of winning would go down even further. _

* * *

I struggled greatly with the Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra scene, but oh well, at least things are finally coming to a head. The reunions between Ichigo and his sister and son and Grimmjow and Neliel will be coming up in a couple of chapters, and the final, intense battle should be coming up very soon as well. There will also be surprises coming up at certain points as well.

I also regret to inform you guys that the viazards, Ishida, and Chad will not be making an appearance in the war. I thought I could include them, but I found out that by the time when they actually set foot in Soul Society, everything will be finished. The viazards are also still banned from entering Soul Society, despite the fact that Urahara is no longer banned. However, I will include short scenes somewhere in the story that include them and their feelings with what had been going on until this point, especially Ishida's feelings towards Orihime and how he had somewhat blamed himself for "causing" her betrayal.

In the meantime, however, please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Turn Up the Heat

**Chapter 10: Turn Up the Heat**

Ishida Uryuu sighed as he edged closer to his home. He was just coming home from Urahara's shop after learning of the harsh situations that had occurred.

Ever since he saw Orihime with Ulquiorra, a wave of disappointment and hurt swept over him. He had never gotten over her, even if he had tried to go out on dates. None of the girls that he had gone out with even compared to Orihime, according to him anyway. She was someone whom he had loved for the longest time, ever since the events in Soul Society.

When he had heard that she was working for Aizen, he had felt so much more pain…and guilt. Sometimes he thought that it was his fault that everything happened to this point. If only he hadn't told Orihime about Rukia and Ichigo in the first place, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Then again, she had the right to know. She loved Kurosaki and wanted to be with him. It was better to let her know than to leave her hanging in the dark. Besides, even if he hadn't told her, she would still find out anyway.

Ishida sighed once again before opening his door, heart continuously breaking within his chest, waves of grief washing over him. Maybe he would get some rest tonight and try to keep his mind off of everything, if that were possible at this point.

* * *

Golden shield, gauntlets, and sword gleaming, Isshin stood in the air, waiting for his opponent to arise from the buildings he had crashed into. He knew that that attack would never have finished off the espada, so what was taking him so long? Unless he was probably scheming something… Isshin stood ready and alert for any attack that would come his way.

That was when a blade slashed at him from behind. Isshin saw it coming and blocked the attack before it came close to his neck. Leroux growled in disapproval.

"You can't beat my reactivity," Isshin taunted. Leroux recklessly sent a roundhouse kick crashing towards the former captain's head but he blocked that with his shield.

"My turn." Isshin held his shield in front of his face, where it glowed even more. "Onaa no Hikari." A destructive beam of energy shot from the shield, causing Leroux to distance himself and try to cancel it with his hands. He was pushed back a little and his hands and wrists were burned from the impact.

Isshin smirked. "Impressive. You had managed to cancel out Gotoro No Jin's signature technique."

Leroux was fuming. He knew that the captain was trying to toy with him.

Then he thought of something. He knew that when he fought the Sixth Division captain, Byakuya, back in Las Noches, he used his resurreccion to not only control parts of Byakuya's body, but also his own sister. Byakuya had managed to see past the technique and executed the vast power of his bankai, causing the espada's defeat.

But now things are different. Leroux doubted that his opponent would ever have the ability to see through his resurreccion's power.

He widened his legs and held his hands, palms facing up, at his waste. His zampakutou hovered above them. He clapped his hands together and twists his head so that it was perpendicular to his body, making Isshin gape in shock.

Leroux smirked triumphantly. "Your arrogance will cause your downfall. Suppress, Brujeria."

His sword bent into the shape of an edged spiral, and thick white smoke emitted from its corners and covered his body, transforming into thick, foamy liquid that mixed with his reiatsu. Isshin could only stare at the eyes – fifty in total – that covered the espada's entire body, most of which circled around some kind of structure that resembled that of a sea urchin that replaced his legs. Another structure resembling some kind of neck brace appeared around his head, and black markings appeared on his face.

The former captain did not know what to make of this new form, but he prepared his zampakutou and shield for another round of battle.

Leroux's smirk grew into a wider, toothy grin as he stared at his adversary. "Well? Shocked are we? Don't worry. The fun is just getting started!" One of his "eyes" started to glow as he shouted, "Amor!"

An even more unexplainable thing had happened. Isshin's right arm – the one holding his sword – started to move on his own accord. "Shit!" he cursed as he dropped his shield and, with his now empty left hand, snatched his sword away before he could run it through himself, slashing at the tendons and rendering the arm useless.

He panted as blood ran down his damaged arm. How could someone do such a sinister act of controlling parts of their opponent's body? It was such an incredible technique. At this rate, if he manages to lose the use of another limb, his chances of winning would go down even further.

Leroux held back his head and roared with laughter. "The last captain I had fought had this _exact_ same problem!" he exclaimed, laughing uncontrollably.

Isshin growled with disapproval as he clutched his arm. Before their fight even started, he knew that his opponent would have tricks up his sleeve one way or another. It was just only a matter of time before they would surface, but what should he do? He could not afford to lose this fight.

"I think its time to take out the other arm," Leroux announced as the captain winced and, using sonido, dodged the attack before it came to him.

The espada reeled his head around to face his still panting opponent. "So you could see through my technique?"

"You could say that," Isshin answered, "whoever this captain you fought before may not have seen it, but I am the one that taught reactivity to my son during those times I had attacked him out of nowhere. I am not about to let some control technique affect me again."

"Oh really? How about this then?"

That was when all fifty eyes glowed at once, but Isshin thought fast. Like a magnet, his hand attracted his shield to it once more and he held the shield in front of his face, shouting, "Bankai!"

A shimmering, golden aura enveloped him like a cocoon. The sword and shield disappeared and the gauntlets expanded into razor-sharp, golden claws that extended past his fingers as though he were Wolverine from the comic book, X-Men. Gilded, plate armour covered his body except for his head and his wounded arm healed instantly.

For a moment, his arms were crossed, but he immediately spread them out to show the full extent of his claws. Isshin opened his eyes to show his deathly glare, and Leroux was astonished that all fifty of his "eyes" proved to be useless. "Ougon Tora, Gotora no Jin."

"I-i-im-impossible!" he stammered as he froze in amazement at his opponent's new form.

Isshin's lips turned upwards into a smirk. "Surprised? I would be if I were you. Let's see if you can withstand _these_ abilities!"

He lunged towards his enemy. Leroux did not know what else to do so he tried to wing it by using his Amor technique again, but to no avail. A light, golden aura enveloped the former captain as the Amor technique proved to be no affect.

The pumpkin-like structure curled around the espada to try to form a protective shield, but that did not stop Isshin from reaching his opponent. "You're mine!" With one slashing sweep, the claws of one hand ripped clean through the defence like a hot knife through butter, ripping the protesting espada apart, thus ending their fight once and for all.

Once Leroux had completely disintegrated in midair, Isshin allowed his bankai to return to his shikai state, and then he reverted his sword to normal before sheathing it. He felt proud of his accomplishment after twenty years of absence and was glad that he was some use to this war.

* * *

Ulquiorra was almost beginning to think this battle with Ichigo was pointless. However, if he wanted to die, then might as well die during a battle between someone he loathed the most. That was the code of honour for all of the arrancar, and it was how it should be.

He also could not believe that Ichigo had almost surpassed his segunda resurreccion, seeing past every technique that he had tried to inflict on the shinigami. His current form was supposed to be much faster than Ichigo's hollowification form. It was something that he just could not fathom, not even for an instance.

Blow for blow, they matched each other's movements – blocking, evading, slashing, slicing. Over and over the tedious cycle repeated itself, and over and over memories of Ulquiorra's beloved Orihime flashed through his mind. He was going to join her soon, and that was something that he was looking forward to. Everything did not matter – not Aizen, not Las Noches, not even this worthless battle that he was having with this stubborn viazard.

Memories of Ryuichi and Yuzu flashing through his mind, Ichigo continued to fight as hard as he could. He was barely scathed at all, except for a few minor cuts and bruises everywhere, and he knew that Ulquiorra would go down eventually.

After all, ever since Orihime was killed, he had noticed that his opponent had been begun to lack the motivation to continue. It was as if the espada did not even want to continue their fight and had wanted to die instead. If that was so, then why won't he just stop what he is doing so that Ichigo could finish him off? Then again, it was an arrancar thing to continue fighting no matter how they felt. In Ulquiorra's case, he was still giving everything that he got to make his last moments worthwhile.

After what seemed like hours of intense fighting, Ulquiorra stopped and separated himself for a breath. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his opponent in question. "What now? Look if you want me to kill you, then ask!"

"I am not going to ask you to do that yet," Ulquiorra replied, in his monotone voice filled with despair. "I want you, once again, to show me that hollow form that you suddenly changed into the last time we fought."

This was an odd request, Ichigo thought to himself. Was he crazy?

"Seriously," Ulquiorra continued, "If I were to be defeated in battle, then I would want my opponent to finish me off with his most powerful form."

Ichigo sighed. "You asked me to finish you off last time as well, which I had refused. Honestly, you are such a stubborn child. Why can't you realize that?"

The insult did not phase the espada one bit. "Even if you refused to land the finishing blow on me, Orihime was the one that saved my life with her powers and gave me a purpose. I may be a stubborn 'child', but I am making this my final request."

"Are you insane?" Ichigo protested, holding onto his sword tightly. "If you wanted me to kill you in the first place you would have stopped and allowed me to kill you ages ago."

"And you know that that is not what espada and arrancar are capable of," Ulquiorra contradicted, twitching his tail in frustration. "Show me your hollow form or I will bring it out by force like I did last time."

The last thing that the young father wanted was to be killed once again, especially by an espada like Ulquiorra. However, it was the only way that he would transform into his hollow form, and that was something that Ichigo had refused to do.

"The answer is still no," he replied flatly.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Very well then." He held two fingers in front of him; black reiatsu was forming at the fingertips. "You leave me no choice. Cero Oscuras." A gigantic, pitch-black, fearsome blast shot out of his fingertips and burst towards Ichigo, who was also forming a cero at the same time.

Both blasts collided at the centre, causing reiatsu to explode outward. The opponents on either side of the blasts growled as they tried to overpower one another in a last ditch effort. Slowly, the collision point was moving side to side with each attempt.

While Ulquiorra's thoughts were filled with the chances to see Orihime again, Ichigo's thoughts were filled with the chances to reunite with his sister and son. Therefore, his resolve was greater. After a while of struggling, he managed to bring forth more power and force his side of the blast towards Ulquiorra at a greater speed.

The espada smirked at this move and closed his eyes, allowing the cero to swallow him whole. He slowly opened his eyes into slits as he saw an illusion of Orihime smiling at him against the light and his smirk turned into a soft smile before turning into dust.

Sensing that his opponent's reiatsu had disappeared, Ichigo immediately stopped firing his cero and removed his mask.

His eyes softened as he reverted his zampakutou back to normal and sheathed it. Although Ulquiorra was his enemy, he respected the espada for his efforts throughout the battle. At least he would be a lot happier with Orihime wherever they may be.

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo turned his heel and ran up the long staircase to continue his desperate search.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Soul Society, Hitsugaya and Halibel were in the middle of their intense bout. Like Leroux and Isshin and Ichigo and Ulquiorra, their reiatsu levels were evenly matched as they blocked, parried, and countered each other's attacks.

Unlike the last time they had fought, Hitsugaya had seen through all of Halibel's techniques, dodging, blocking, and parrying them with ease and then coming back with a horrendous counter with his zampakutou release.

The female espada did not know what to make of this. How could this little brat evade her techniques so quickly? She had figured that it was because the young captain had experienced them and had learned from them. It was so surprise to her, but it had frustrated her to no end.

"What's the matter, bitch?" Hitsugaya taunted, parrying her swings like they were nothing. "Getting frustrated because your attacks no longer work on me?"

"Shut up!" Halibel snapped as she countered with a downward strike which Hitsugaya blocked immediately. "You are _really_ getting on my nerves!"

"Sit upon the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya shouted as the ice dragon flew out of the tip of his zampakutou, heading towards the third espada, who pointed her blade outward, shouting, "Hirviendo!"

Boiling water erupted out of her sword and burst toward the dragon, but Hitsugaya thought fast. Adding shunpo to the combo, he managed to evade the technique and the dragon flew right into her, encasing her in ice.

However, her icy prison did not last long and she shattered the frozen walls as though they were nothing. Holding her shark-like blade outward, she shouted, "La Gota", causing a large amount of water to burst outward in the form of a shark tooth. Even though Histugaya managed to dodge the first projectile that came towards him, Halibel managed to fire several more in rapid motion, causing the diminutive captain to dodge with super speed.

However, the last projectile managed to strike one of his wings and damage his shoulder. Hitsugaya gasped in pain as blood flew out of his wound and his wing shattered. Another petal dissolved from behind him, leaving two more "lotuses" behind.

"Looks like your luck is running out," Halibel noticed as Hitsugaya panted. With a lot of concentration, he managed to summon water from one of the Rukongai districts to repair his shattered wing. The espada had expected him to do that.

Hitsugaya smirked. "I'm…just getting…warmed up!" He attacked her head-on with his Guncho Tsurara technique, shooting razor sharp ice shards towards her, before disappearing using shunpo. Halibel countered with Hirviendo, melting the shards, but was caught off guard when Hitsugaya used Tenso Jurin, darkening the sky around them.

"Not this again," Halibel muttered as she looked around for her opponent.

"Hyakko Hyakkoso!" Hitsugaya yelled from behind her.

Before she could do anything, snow fell all around her. Frustration built up even more as she shrieked under her breath. "CASCADA!!!" A gushing surge of pressurized water was sent towards the young captain, who blocked it immediately with his wings.

Slowly, the snow started to form ice around her, encasing her arms and legs and rendering them useless. "YOU'LL _PAY_ FOR THIS!!" She screamed with disapproval as she struggled against her gradually forming prison.

"How so exactly?" Hitsugaya asked with feigned interest. "Isn't that a bit of an understatement?"

Halibel was going to fire another water technique at him but the shark tooth blade that she was holding immediately froze solid. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked in protest.

"I had managed to fully improve this technique," Hitsugaya explained as more ice started to encase his panicking opponent. "_This_ time I will make sure that you will _never_ get out of this. The ice had been made 30 times stronger and it will be even harder for you to escape the frozen domain. Sooner or later, the flowers will grow and your fate will be sealed.

Halibel ground her teeth together as the ice made her way to her throat. She thrashed her head ever which way until the ice made its way to her chin. "Noooo!!!!" she panicked as the ice completely covered her, silencing her even though she was still alive.

Then, one by one, the ice started to bloom pristine yet deadly blossoms throughout the frozen espada's body. Hitsugaya watched intently as the blossoms doubled, then tripled their numbers until the entire column was covered in crystal flowers, snuffing out the life of the third espada.

To make sure that she would never break out of her tomb like she had done the last time, he whipped his zampakutou to the side, shattering the blossom-covered pillar and the espada along with it.

He then changed himself back to normal by shattering the ice wings, tail, and claws into shards which disappeared immediately and sheathed his zampakutou, giving out a triumphant sigh of relief that that battle was over.

* * *

Double-curved blade against katana, Grimmjow and Nnoitra fought each other hard. While Nnoitra laughed and taunted Grimmjow with every blow, the former espada snarled as he blocked and countered each attack with just as much equal force. Reiatsu exploded between them as they moved around the room using sonido, clashing their weapons together and putting everything that they had. Even though they were inflicting damage to the store room, none of the rivals cared.

This was not a battle to determine which weapon was the strongest; this was a battle for honour – Grimmjow and Neliel's honour. That was what Grimmjow was thinking the entire time he blocked and countered Nnoitra's attacks.

The sooner he would end this, the sooner he would reunite with Neliel. His instincts told him that she was close by, and Unohana and Byakuya were probably making their way towards her right now. He was sure that she would understand his decision for wanting to stay behind to defeat Nnoitra once and for all.

The fifth espada, on the other hand, had other plans. He never cared about honour from the very beginning. Instead, all what he cared about was his opponent's humiliating defeat and suffering not only as payback for his rebelliousness against Aizen but also because he _loved_ to make others suffer, no matter if they were friend or foe.

They separated from each other for a bit to catch their breath. Grimmjow glared daggers at his opponent as he held his sword tighter.

"What's yer problem?" Nnoitra asked with his toothy grin, "Mad at me 'cause I gave ya and Neliel trouble? Ha! Yer somethin' else, Grimmjow! When will ya ever learn? The more ya try to rebel against Aizen-sama the harder it will be for the both of ya!"

Grimmjow spat to his left. "I don't fucking care what you think," he snapped, "you never really cared what Aizen had in mind either. All what you fight for is your own personal gain."

"Ya've gone soft on me, Grimm. Ya used to do the same thing back when we were on the same side. Now, you are on the same side as the shinigami. That tells me that you are obviously just as weak as Neliel. Did yer fight with that pitiful human damage yer brain or somethin'? It seems like that ta me."

"Again," Grimmjow repeated slowly, "I don't fucking care what you think. I also don't have the time to talk right now. Let's finish this!"

"Heh, ya might not have the time to talk to me, but once I cut yer voice box out, ya won't be able to talk at all!"

That was when Grimmjow burst out laughing. "Don't make me laugh, Nnoitra! You can't even catch up to me to begin with!" He pressed his claws against the blade of his sword. "Grind, Pantera!"

Ribbons of blue reiatsu formed all around him, transforming his body to that of a panther, but still keeping his face as is. Grimmjow roared as power overtook him and reiatsu exploded outward.

Nnoitra's smirk never faded. He knew that Grimmjow would show his most powerful form sooner or later. "Pray, Santa Teresa!"

He grew another pair of arms and his double-bladed weapon turned into four enormous scythes, each donning a hand of its own. A pair of horns grew on his head, with one horn longer than the other and resembling a crescent moon and a golden marking ran from his forehead to his right eye. The hollow mask became torn, extending over the eye patch that covered his signature hole.

Both opponents stared each other down for a moment before they lunged towards each other using their topmost speed, attacking, dodging, and blocking with everything that they had.

* * *

_**Next time on Incomplete Sorrows…**_

_Ichigo's heart nearly shattered and emotion almost took over him as he saw his son, Ryuichi, fussing around in his crib. Without thinking, he slowly and silently stepped over to his son's crib. Ryuichi noticed him right away and made a happy squeal but his father hushed him gently as he took him into his arms. The baby whimpered, almost as though he was telling his father how much he missed him and Ichigo rocked him back and forth, calming his little boy down. _

"_I'm so proud of you, Ryuichi," he whispered as he kissed his son's forehead, "you managed to be strong in such a scary place. Now let's find your auntie and mother and go home. You're going to be all right." _

* * *

You've read it, folks! The reunions are coming up next chapter! *cheers* I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for quite some time and finally I will be able to!

This chapter was very hard to write – mainly because I could not remember Nnoitra, Leroux, Halibel, Hitsugaya, and Ulquiorra's abilities very well and also I had to find names for techniques that Isshin would do. I had to do a lot of research to find information for this chapter.

Another reason why it was hard was because I have never been very good at writing fight scenes, but because of my fabulous boyfriend Liam who is writing stories of his own, he had inspired me to write them. His name is Leanbow and he's got a story up that is based on Power Rangers RPM. It's really good and if you like Power Rangers, check it out.

Speaking of Liam, the part about Isshin's bankai was sort of inspired from one of his stories, entitled The Team and also inspired by the Wolverine from the X Men. After all, his character, Morgue, was also inspired by Wolverine since he has the claws. I am not trying to copy the aspect of Wolverine even though he is an awesome character. It's a little bit of inspiration as we would say.

Isshin's technique, Onaa no Hikari, and bankai release, Ougon Tora, are translated as Light of Honour (loosely anyway, my Japanese is beginner level so please correct me if I am wrong!) and Golden Tiger respectively. I also must tell you that Tora is actually Tiger so his zampakutou would be called Gotora no Jin (Guardian Tiger of Man).

Anyway, please read and review and I will have this video up as soon as I can!

Take care, you all! :D


	11. Reunion

WARNING!!: Extreme angst ahead!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

Byakuya and Unohana were briskly walking through a hallway somewhere in the 12th Division Headquarters when they came across the cage where Neliel lay unconscious.

"Byakuya! There she is!" Unohana pointed and they walked right towards the cage to inspect the unconscious former espada for further injuries.

Sure enough, there were many third degree burns, pitch black bruises, infected open sores, and deep scarlet gashes all over her seemingly broken body. Her worst injury of all would have to be the wound near her forehead, where her mask was fractured. Unohana had reckoned that her skull was fractured as well, for it was bleeding heavily through the wound and there was a yellow tinge on the skin surrounding the wound.

"You take her out of there and heal her," Byakuya directed with his sullen and cold voice, "I will keep watch."

Nodding, Unohana pointed a finger at the lock of the cage and whispered, "Hadou 4 – Byakurai." A small yet powerful, lightning-like bolt zapped from the tip of her finger and destroyed the lock, allowing her access to Neliel's cage.

She immediately opened the cage and pulled the limp body out, cradling it in her arms before setting it down. Then she held out her hands above the body and began the healing process.

"Is she even alive?" Byakuya silently asked and Unohana replied, "Yes, she is just very weak and injured right now. It shouldn't take as long to heal the rest of her body, but her head needs more work. Keep watch for anyone who comes, Byakuya." Without question, Byakuya did as he was told and his comrade continued her healing.

* * *

Grimmjow panted as he glared his opponent down. It was like he was fighting against not one, but four incredibly powerful opponents with weapons about five times as sinister and vicious as his own katana.

However, he would not give up. He had to keep on fighting this guy until the end, until there was one of them standing, and he was confident enough that that one standing would be him.

But the question still remained: how could he get past a maniac with four incredibly violent scythes?

"What's with the glare, huh Grimm?" Nnoitra questioned as he readied his scythes for more action. "Pondering how yer gonna get past me and reunite with yer precious Neliel? Don't make me laugh! Yer a rank below me, and I cankick yer ass with three of my arms tied behind my back."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Don't be overconfident! I _know_ I can defeat you. After all, I am the king!" He lunged towards his enemy with the stamina of a panther, katana poised to strike once more.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Not this bullshit again."

He blocked the attack and countered with one of his scythes but Grimmjow dodged and attacked again, only to be parried away once again. He tried to go for Nnoitra's neck since he knew that that was one of their weak areas, but the fifth espada's praying-mantis-like arms formed an almost impenetrable shield, blocking every attack that came to his throat.

Grimmjow growled with frustration as he fired five razor-sharp, explosive darts but they were parried away immediately.

"Yer never gonna win, Grimm!" Nnoitra laughed to his opponent's dismay as he blocked every attack that Grimmjow had given to him. "Might as well give up now while ya can still breathe!"

"I don't know how to give up!" Grimmjow roared. He roared once again; this time destructive sound waves erupted from his body and pushed Nnoitra back in with surprise, managing to slice a little bit through his hierro.

"Nice try, Grimm! Not bad at all, but I think that it's my turn now!" With super speed, Nnoitra used sonido to burst forth towards his opponent and attempted to slice him up with his scythes.

Grimmjow tried to block each one with his super speed and reactivity. However, he missed a few and the scythes that he could not defend against sliced through his already tough hierro, splashing blood everywhere.

Nnoitra laughed at his dismay. "Ya can't defend against four, Grimm! It's too bad. This is the last chance to give up before I kill ya!" He waved a couple of his scythes in front of his face in a quick motion to prove his point.

Wounds oozing with blood, Grimmjow panted. What was he going to do? Nnoitra had always been slightly more powerful than he was ever since the beginning and the frustration was really starting to get to him.

Even if he tried to slice off one of those arms, more would grow back with instant regeneration. Even if he tried to disarm his opponent, another weapon would appear in his hand within seconds. All four scythes act as powerful shields as well as weapons and he was quite fast with the defensive, so reaching his throat would be nearly impossible.

There was probably one move left to do, but would Nnoitra slice through it like Ichigo had done during their last fight? It was possible.

Maybe if Grimmjow did a combo that consisted of that technique? He had remembered that his ultrasonic roar had managed to push his adversary back, giving him slight injuries. After all, Nnoitra boasted that his hierro was the toughest of all the espada, but if an ultrasonic roar could do it, then he would drop his guard down for an instant to defend against it, giving Grimmjow a small opportunity to strike with Desgarron-and-sonido combination. It could do it!

The corners of Grimmjow's mouth pulled back as far as they could.

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes. "What ya think yer doin'? Ya think you have a plan of defeating me or somethin'? If you do, then I'll crush it!"

Grimmjow laughed in response. "Let's see you try."

Pulling his head back, he let out a horrendously loud roar, even more deafening and violent than before. Nnoitra winced and struggled to defend against it, having the sound waves rip deep gashes through his hierro as though it were the toughest canvass.

Using sonido, Grimmjow burst to another corner of the room, and his claws grew longer and sharper. He slashed them in front of him, creating ten tear-like, destructive beams of energy that stretched out to all corners of the room. He whipped the beams back and forth, slicing through everything they could touch.

Nnoitra struggled to defend himself against these beams, only to lose an arm and then another. However, before he could use instant regeneration to grow them back, several beams whipped through his neck and half of his head, beheading him and splitting the head in half.

With one final whipping motion, Grimmjow tore the body into shreds, making sure that even instant regeneration would save his life, and his opponent evaporated into thin air. He roared with maniac laughter as the beams faded, cheering in triumph as he had finally completed the one goal that he had for a very long time.

"I DID IT!!!!" He roared with great accomplishment. "THE BASTARD WON'T BOTHER NELIEL AND I ANYMORE! HE WILL NO LONGER BE IN OUR WAY! !!!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE KING! _NO_ ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!!!!!!!!" Reiatsu burst around him as he revelled in his achievement.

* * *

Not too far away, in his laboratory, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was monitoring the violent attacks that every shinigami was making against the espada, Gin, Tousen, and his subordinates when loud, shrill laughter startled him.

"What the?" Mayuri stood up and he turned to Nemu. "Nemu! You ungrateful whore! Go see what that fucking commotion is!"

Nemu bowed in an affirmative response when someone familiar came to block her way. "I don't think so."

Mayuri gaped in shock when he discovered who the intruder is. "Kisuke!" He exclaimed as he froze on the spot.

"It has been a long time, Kurotsuchi," Urahara calmly noted as he held his zampakutou in front of him. "However, I managed to appoint you as second-in-command of the Bureau of Development and Research a hundred years ago in order to give you your freedom, and _this_ is how you repay me?"

Mayuri was about to speak, but Urahara interrupted him as he continued. "You manage to succeed me as the head chief of this place as well as the captain of the 12th Division, and then you end up _betraying _Soul Society and me by working with Aizen _all _this time? You had _any_ idea how much I was put through? How everything that that bastard had done had made me a criminal, and _you_, the one whom _I_ had trusted the most all of these years, and been working with _him_ the _entire time_?! Words can't express just how _disappointed_ I am in you, Mayuri. Now that I confront you about this, it's time for me to pay you back in full for what you had done."

The 12th Division captain sneered. "I never asked to be let out of that prison cell in the first place. _You_ brought this on to yourself."

Urahara continued to glare at his former subordinate icily. "I will _never_ forgive you for _everything_ _you_ had done, Kurotsuchi. It's time for you to wish that I had _never_ given you your freedom." He swished his zampakutou in a sweeping motion. "Sing, Benehime!"

Nemu screamed as she ran for cover while a crimson, cero-like beam shot out of the former captain's zampakutou, destroying countless apparatuses and high-tech machines. Mayuri growled as he struggled to block the attack but was pushed back against another one of his monitor screen, seething in agony as the powerful attack pinned him against the screen.

* * *

It did not take anymore than an hour until Neliel had awoken from unconsciousness, sighing and groaning from her fading injuries. Her head, however, pounded and throbbed as though she had a hangover. She could barely see through Unohana's hands as she continued to try to heal the massive injury.

"Oh, good morning there," the healer captain smiled. "Please don't move, Neliel-san. I am doing whatever I can to heal your injury."

She swallowed a large lump in her throat as she allowed the captain to heal her. "Why are you saving me?" she whispered.

"Because Grimmjow-kun told me to," Unohana replied. "He found your katana over there," she jerked her head slightly to the katana leaning against the nearby wall, "and had asked Byakuya and I to find you and heal you in any way necessary."

"G-Grimmjow is still alive?" Neliel timidly wanted to know. She remembered the dreadful news that Mayuri had given her earlier that he would be ambushed at any given moment. Her eyes began to fill with tears of worry. If something happened to her Grimmjow…

"Yes, he is." The heavy burden began to lift off of the former espada's chest as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"But he is fighting against that espada that attacked him," Unohana continued as Neliel gasped once again. She gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. He is still alive. The fighting seemed to have stopped because I can only sense his reiatsu and not the other espada's reiatsu."

Neliel smiled softly in relief. So Grimmjow had managed to defeat Nnoitra once and for all, didn't he? She was so proud of her boyfriend, but she missed him dearly.

"He will be here any moment." Unohana finished her healing and offered Neliel a hand to help her up. With slight hesitation, the very timid woman held onto it and slowly stood up.

That was when she heard voices around the corner. "She's alright. Just go around the corner and you will see her," Byakuya whispered, "Are you okay yourself?" Brief silence. "Okay then, go and see her. She should be fully healed by now. The shinigami captain that healed you earlier, Unohana, had been healing her nonstop the past hour."

Neliel's breath caught in her throat as she silently hoped, prayed that that was Grimmjow. More tears welled in her eyes as she waited, anxiously.

That was when she saw him. Grimmjow appeared from around the corner, still in his resurreccion form. He was bleeding from certain areas, but there was a proud stare in his eyes and his back was straight. His cat-like tail twitched from behind him and his eyes softened as he saw his beloved Neliel.

"Grimmjow," Neliel whispered as she ran to him.

"Neliel," Grimmjow whispered back as he let her come into his arms, swinging her around twice before holding her as tight as he could, as though she were an extension of him.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "Grimmjow! You're alright! Oh Grimmjow! I was so worried, but I am so grateful you came for me!"

Her boyfriend tried to stop himself from crying, but a couple of tears slipped out from his eyes as he caressed her back. "Thank god, you're okay," he whispered softly in her ear. He brushed his lips against hers and she tasted his strong but sweet lips with every kiss that she had returned.

Unohana smiled warmly as she watched the two in their embrace. "That is something you don't see everyday," she noted. Byakuya just stared nonchalantly.

"His mission is complete," she continued, "now I wonder how Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are doing in theirs."

* * *

Striding as quickly as he could through the hallway and peering carefully through various doors, Ichigo continued his desperate search to find his son and sister. He had Dondochakka's directions in his mind and was searching for the room where Ryuichi would be.

Suddenly, a young woman somewhere in her teens and long, wavy, strawberry-blond hair stepped out of a nearby room. Ichigo immediately ducked behind a corner before she could see him.

He took a slight peek at the woman's familiar face before ducking once again out of sight. Could it be? No… He shrugged off the peculiar sense of familiarity that welled within his chest.

The woman walked past him down the hallway and out of sight, and the Kurosaki breathed a sigh of relief before he continued his search. His eyes caught site of the room where she had stepped out of in curiosity. Could she have been his son's warden? There was just one thing to find out.

Quickly and silently, Ichigo tiptoed towards the room and went through the open doorway – a strong sense of knowledge that his son was in this room taking over.

Sure enough, his instincts were correct when he saw him.

Ichigo's heart nearly shattered and emotion almost took over him as he saw his son, Ryuichi, fussing around in his crib. Without thinking, he slowly and silently stepped over to his son's crib. Ryuichi noticed him right away and made a happy squeal but his father hushed him gently as he took him into his arms. The baby whimpered, almost as though he was telling his father how much he missed him and Ichigo rocked him back and forth, calming his little boy down.

"I'm so proud of you, Ryuichi," he whispered as he kissed his son's forehead, "you managed to be strong in such a scary place. Now let's find your auntie and mother and go home. You're going to be all right."

That was when a female, yet strangely familiar voice snapped him out of his celebration.

"Put him back in his crib," the voice commanded strongly as though she was about to threaten to take his life at any given moment.

Ichigo slowly and carefully put Ryuichi back into his crib, silently hushing the baby's protesting cries and smoothed his bright orange hair. Then he slowly turned around to face the intruder.

There, in the doorway, was the woman that he had seen earlier. The peculiar feeling came creeping back into his heart once again as he peered at the woman standing before him. Her golden locks framed her scowling face and soft yet cold brown eyes shone with a piercing, yet familiar glare.

It couldn't be…

The woman had a striking resemblance to his mother, but she was far too young for that. So could it be…Yuzu?

"Yuzu?" Ichigo whispered as he stood frozen to his spot next to the crib. "Is…that you?"

The woman's eyes softened as she sighed. "It's been a while, Ichi-nii."

This woman couldn't be Yuzu though. He just could not believe it. How could a twelve-year-old girl grow up in such a short period of time? What the hell did Aizen do to her?

Ichigo continued to stare silently, unsure of what to do. Yuzu stepped forward.

"You look _surprised_ to see me, Ichi-nii…surprised…yet dumbfounded of my new appearance. It's really me. Don't I look a lot like Kaa-san to you? After all, I am going to see her soon."

Ichigo gasped. What was she saying? Is Aizen going to put her to death? No! He would _never_ let that happen to his sister!

She sensed his confusion as she continued to walk slowly towards her brother. "Aizen-sama and I had made a deal," she explained, "if I do everything that he asks me to do, then he would revive Kaa-san and we would all be happy."

That was when Ichigo had snapped out of his trance. "He's _lying_ to you, Yuzu! You _know _that he can't revive mom! _No_ one can! Snap out of this, Yuzu! Snap out it before it's too late!"

She ignored him. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "Don't you want to see Kaa-san again, Ichi-nii? It is, of course, something that you have always wanted to do as well. I am doing this for us. Aizen-sama should be praised for everything that he is doing…to help us. He makes me so happy."

"Yuzu, stop it!"

"My life became so much better when he came into my life. I had never met such a wonderful man…a man that can do anything that you could even dream of. Serving him is definitely the best the thing that I have ever done."

"Yuzu! He's evil! You have to snap out of this! He's got you under his spell! We never exploited you! Don't succumb to his lies, please!"

That was when a stabbing pain shot through his abdomen. Blood trickled down the corners of his mouth as he looked down. Yuzu's hand was covered in blood…_his_ blood. There was a sinister bloodthirsty look her eyes as she pulled out whatever it was that she stabbed him with out of his abdomen, watching intently as he keeled over slightly in pain.

His blurring eyes caught site of long, thin claws on her fingertips, each glowing a deadly yellow and dripping with his blood. He averted his eyes to his son, who watched his weakening father with utmost horror. Tears started to stream from the boy's eyes as he started to cry for his father. Ichigo's heart smashed to pieces as he remembered how he himself cried when his mother was killed seven years ago.

Yuzu's mouth slowly turned into a small smirk as she splashed her brother's blood to the side, watching intently as her brother slowly suffered.

* * *

In another part of Las Noches, Rukia was running through a hallway when she stopped abruptly and turned around sharply when she felt it. Ichigo was in trouble. His reiatsu had lowered exponentially. What happened? A horrible feeling welled up in her heart. What if he… No! It can't be!

Rukia wanted so much to go see what was going on, to rescue her boyfriend from what was happening to him. They had a deal to be careful no matter what and he was probably ambushed. Oh no! Rukia would never forgive herself if anything happened to him.

She had to turn back, but thoughts of Ryuichi filled her mind as her conscience took over. _I must focus on the mission!_ "Ichigo, please be okay…" She forced herself to continue her search, even though her heart was breaking continuously with worry for her boyfriend.

She stopped in front of a pair of heavy doors, each ornately designed on each corner. When she felt Aizen's heavy reiatsu seeping through the doors, she knew that these doors would lead to one place and one place only…the throne room.

She did not know what to do. The reiatsu was so intense that it was weighing her down by a great deal. It was almost as if it was struggling to pull her through those doors and meet up with a fate so deadly and so terrible, it would cause her nothing but regret.

Fighting the reiatsu with everything she had, she tried to step away, tried to walk away from the doors and continue her search, but it was beckoning her to walk through. _No, I mustn't. I must focus on the mission! _

But the beckoning pull was much too strong. It was almost as though it was some voice that was convincing her…that if she wanted to see her son again then she must go through and face the one that almost had her put to death a couple of years ago in Soul Society.

Anger filled Rukia's veins as she pushed through the doors with all her might, stepping onto the ebony tiles that covered the throne room floor. Sitting high and mighty on a marble throne was Aizen himself. The three remaining espada, Szayel, Barragon and a couple of his fraccion, and Aaronierro – the espada that Rukia had despised the most – were gathered around him.

"Welcome, Kuchiki," his voice echoed throughout the room. "How nice of you to drop in!"

Rukia panted in anger as she held her hand on her zampakutou.

"Is that how you would greet an old friend after so many years? Someone who welcomed you into his own home?"

"Cut the crap, Aizen!" Rukia spat as her hands tightened around her zampakutou so hard that she could almost swear that a couple of drops of blood trickled down her hilt.

Her blood froze in her veins as Aizen slowly walked down the wide staircase that joined his throne to the main floor. "I have bad news regarding your dear boyfriend," he began as Rukia's eyes widened. "He was attacked by his own sister…thanks to newfound powers of hers. It's such a shame."

An extreme furious rage took over as Rukia drew her zampakutou from its sheath. "You bastard!"

"How am I the 'bastard'? Why would you shoot the messenger?"

"YOU FUCKING HYPNOTIZED YUZU WITH YOUR OWN SWORD! SHE WOULD _NEVER_ DO _ANY_ OF THAT IF IT WEREN'T FOR _YOU_!" Rukia screamed as reiatsu exploded out of her. Aizen was not fazed at all by her reaction.

"Such strong words," He commented as he drew his blade from its sheath. "Your dear boyfriend is going to die soon from a powerful and potent poison that makes up Yuzu's newly found claws. Such a wonderful and genius masterpiece." He averted his eyes to his mad scientist, who bashfully pushed his glasses further up his face.

He looked back at a fuming Kuchiki, ready to attack at any given moment. "But don't worry, you two will die together. Then my espada and I will join our forces in Soul Society and it will crumble at our feet. I will rise to the top and _nothing_ will get in my way. I just had to make sure that the ones that give me the most trouble are out of my way first – namely you and Kurosaki."

"What about Yuzu?" Rukia asked, voice cracking with fury.

"Yuzu will also crumble. After all, I _had_ lied to her. She thinks that I will revive her dearest mother for her, but little does she know that her use to me is almost finished. I used her as a weapon against her dearest brother." Rukia gaped with shock at her enemy's cruelty. "However, it will take some time yet for Kurosaki to die from that poison. So I think it's time to speed the process up."

He had reached the main floor, causing Rukia to freeze with fear as his reiatsu suffocated her at every angle. "You are paralyzed," he noted as he raised his zampakutou to strike, "but this will be quick and painless. So just relax while I end everything…_now_!"

At the emphasis of the word "now", he ran his zampakutou straight through Rukia's chest, earning a gasp from her mouth as blood splashed out of her wound and mouth. Her eyes widened from the blow as the life slowly drained out of them.

Aizen frowned as he ripped his sword through the Kuchiki's chest, causing her body to fall at his feet. "Good bye, Kuchiki," he muttered as he kicked her violently about a foot away from him, a bloodthirsty stare lighting up his eyes.

"Kurosaki will be here soon."

He took a handful of his robe's sleeve and wiped his glistening blade clean, waiting eagerly for Ichigo to come storming through those doors at any given moment.

* * *

Sweat pouring down his face, Ichigo panted as a part of him became numb. What is happening? He dropped to a knee weakly as he struggled with every ounce of his strength to survive…for Ryuichi. The last thing that he wanted to do was to die right in front of his only son's face, like his mother had done when he was the age of nine. It can't be over. Not now!

"How does it feel, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked darkly, taking in her brother's suffering with a wicked smirk, "to die by the hands of your own sister?" She looked over at the whimpering baby before returning her gaze to her struggling brother. "This looks familiar, doesn't it? A young boy about to lose his parent...but in this case, however, he will lose both."

That was when he felt it. Rukia's reiatsu disappeared that very second. "Ru…ki…a!" His voice cracked as he spoke. The last place where he could feel her presence was in Aizen's throne room…of all places… He gasped at the realization. Rukia was in trouble!

He quickly turned his head towards his crying son and his eyes softened. When he was born, Ichigo had made a promise to himself that he would protect his family and made sure that Ryuichi would have a wonderful and happy life with both parents living. The last thing that he would do was to make his infant son suffer like this. _I'll come back…for you, my son._

Summoning up all the strength that he could muster, he immediately used shunpo to leave the room so that he could go save Rukia.

Yuzu glared right after him. That fool! How can he move after having that poison injected into him? Does he want to speed up the process? Does he want to hurt his son even more?

With one final glare at her nephew, Yuzu followed her brother using an amateur version of sonido, curious to see what was going to happen.

Right after she was taken to Hueco Mundo, she was the test subject for a serum that Szayel had concocted. This serum, made from extracted hollow DNA, would give her powers far beyond belief for any normal human girl.

Right after she was injected with it, it gave her a very uncomfortable and painful experience that lasted for about ten minutes. Within these ten minutes, her body started to change and mature into that of a teenage girl. It also gave her powers such as poisoned claws which she would extend from her fingertips and sonido that had not fully developed yet.

At first, Aizen figured that she would undergo training to become a hollow-like warrior in his army, but he figured to just use her as a weapon against her own brother. After all, there was no revenge so cruel than to have your own sister try to kill you.

Ichigo moved as quickly as he could through the hallways, growing weaker by the moment. He forced his numbing body to move with every ounce of his strength that he had left. He _must _get to Rukia before it was too late! He did not care for even a moment that he was dying.

He immediately stopped by the ornate-decorated doors. Aizen's reiatsu as well as the poison was affecting him even more but he did not care.

He flung the doors opened but froze in the middle of the door way when he saw Rukia lying on the ground in the puddle of her own blood. Her zampakutou lay next to her, stained crimson from where her blood was splashed upon it.

And then there, his robes lightly stained with her blood, was Aizen. The bloodthirsty look from before still piercing through his chestnut eyes. An insane smirk grew on his face as he faced his long time enemy.

"How…nice to see you, Kurosaki," Aizen calmly said, eyes fixed on Ichigo as though he was looking at his next prey.

Ichigo did not say anything. His eyes were glued to the horrible sight of his girlfriend lying there, barely breathing and lifeless.

"You and Kuchiki have encountered so many things from your mission here," Aizen continued to speak, "and had gone so far in achieving what you needed to accomplish. However, your journey ends here. You have gone far enough."

He chuckled as he started to walk closer to Ichigo, who grabbed his zampakutou with seething furiousness. "_You…bastard…_" he hissed as the wrappings came undone. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Ignoring the pain in his abdomen, Ichigo sprang forward and prepared to strike his enemy across the chest until a fresh pain erupted through his heart. Aizen revelled at this moment when he saw the blade of his zampakutou lodged deep in Ichigo's chest – the other half of the blade sticking out through the middle of his back.

More blood gushed out of his mouth as he coughed several times. "It's over, Kurosaki," Aizen continued as he ripped his zampakutou from Ichigo's chest.

"No…" Ichigo barely managed to say as he sank deeper and deeper into the world of darkness, falling to Aizen's feet in his own blood.

Wiping his blade yet again, Aizen sheathed it and then turned to his espada. "Dearest espada, the time has come for us to invade Soul Society and take what is ours! Kurosaki and Kuchiki have both been defeated and will be left for dead here. It's time to leave now."

"Wait!"

Aizen turned around to see Yuzu standing before him. "Yuzu, you have done well, my child, but now you are of no use to me anymore."

Yuzu could not believe what he was saying. What about his promise? "I have done everything I could, so when are you going to revive Kaa-san? After you come back from Soul Society?"

Aizen chuckled once again as he waved his hands in a circular motion, changing Yuzu back to normal in seconds. "Did you really think that your dear mother would be revived? What a pathetic little girl. "

Yuzu gasped in shock as tears welled in her eyes. "So it was all a…" A wave of anger took over. "What about your promise?! How could you do this?! You said that you would revive mother! I did everything for you! EVERYTHING!"

"Yes you did, and you did well. However, everything that I told you was a lie. Your mother isn't coming back. You were merely a weapon used against your dearest brother, and you have served your purpose."

Tears streamed down Yuzu's face. How could she have been so stupid to believe everything that this man had told her? Was it something in his sword that hypnotized her or something? That had to be the case.

But her family…her beloved family that she had turned against…her family will never accept her now. What was worse…the lifeless body of her brother lying in front of her…in the pool of his own blood…all because of her. The trauma was overwhelming. She did not deserve to live after everything that she had done.

Aizen laughed once again. "Poor, poor Yuzu. Finally realizing what you have done, huh? I know that you don't want to live anymore after everything that you have done; what you did to your family and your brother. That is why I am not going to kill you. Instead, I am going to make sure that you will live in agony for what you have done. The memories will torment your mind forever for the rest of your life."

He turned once again to his espada. Szayel had already formed a garganta that would lead them to Soul Society. "Our time has come," he announced. "Let's go." With one final look at the bloody scene before him, Aizen stepped through the garganta with his espada, leaving Yuzu there alone.

Tears rushing like waterfalls down her face, Yuzu ran to her brother. "Onii-chan?" No answer. "Onii-chan!" No answer. She took her brother's body and held his head in her lap – a lifeless stare graced his pale face. She shook her head as her world came crashing around her. She could not believe it for a moment.

"ONII-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As though he knew what was happening in the throne room, Ryuichi screamed and wailed from down the hall, crying desperately for his parents who had seemingly lost their lives at the hands of his captor.

* * *

_**Next Time on Incomplete Sorrows…**_

"_Ryuichi…Rukia…Yuzu? Have I failed you all? Please don't cry, Ryuichi. Daddy is going to protect you, even if it means…losing his mind and becoming full hollow. Daddy is going to make that bad man pay for what he did to all of us. Everything will be alright."_

_A waterfall of memories flowed through his mind – His and Rukia's first meeting, Rukia's rescue, the time when they fell in love, the victory over Aizen the first time, Ryuichi's birth. Ichigo knew that he had to tap into his soul to bring out his full hollow form - the form that had regretfully taken over when he was fighting Ulquiorra, yet the form that would enable him to save everyone. _

_And that was when his transformation began… _

* * *

Now that was one long chapter. Since it was the climax chapter, I figured it would be longer than the others. Like I had mentioned in the description to the tenth Incomplete Sorrows video on Youtube, I am going to break this into two parts as well, but the next few chapters of this story will just be one video each.

I am also sorry for what I had done to Rukia and Ichigo. However, the story still doesn't end here. Ichigo will change into his hollow form and kick some ass! Then nothing will bother them again when everything is over; that is, however, until the sequel comes along.

That's right, everyone! There's going to be a sequel! That's the good news, but the bad news is that there is no video version because it will heavily focus on Ryuichi and also there will be a new character who will be brought up in that story. Since I am not a fan artist, I can't draw very well and that will mean that I will have to draw both of these characters. I am really sorry about that.

However, I have MORE good news for you guys. The epilogue of this story will not be part of the fanfic. Oh no! It will be an ENCORE of the Chat Room! Lots of people had requested it, and they will get it! Since the story is going to come to a close in about three or four chapters, you will see that encore very very soon! There will also be sort of a spinoff chat with the zampakutou manifestations as well. Figured that would be appropriate because of the fillers that are happening right now.

So yea, hope you all enjoyed this chapter (except with certain really dark areas). Please review and let me know what you think!


	12. Revival of the Protector

**Chapter 12: Revival of the Protector**

Silence filled the warehouse on the south eastern side of Karakura. Not one of the viazards spoke as they sat in silence. That was until a certain short, blond viazard sighed heavily with boredom.

"Dammit! I'm so bored!" The rest of the viazards that were there looked up at her. "How can those dickheaded shinigami have all the fun while _we're_ sittin' here doin' nothin'?! We should be fightin' Aizen and his followers if we didn't get banned! Why did that Kisuke dumbass go to Soul Society and not _us_?! It's not fair!"

The gruff voice of Kensei answered her, "Oh shut the hell up, Hiyori. We weren't banned, remember? Besides, Kisuke had done some things that were a help to Soul Society. Therefore, he is permitted to enter the Senkaimon."

Hiyori gave him a look to kill. "Why don't _you_ shut up, dickhead? We helped in the previous war as well, so we should get _some_ credit and fight in this one too!"

Love leaned back against the couch with his arms behind his head and yawned. "I agree with Hiyori, but you know what Kisuke said though. He said, 'you aren't permitted to enter Soul Society through the usual way, and it would take a week to prepare my Senkaimon.' In other words, by the time we get there everything will be over."

"I agree," Rose replied beside him. "There won't be much of a point in going. Besides, the humans aren't partaking in the war either. So they are on their own."

Hiyori scowled darkly at both men and turned her head to look out the window.

"All what we have to do now is wait," Shinji piped in as he joined the group. "Besides, I wonder how Ichigo and Kuchiki are doin'. It must have hard for them to have their baby boy taken away, not to mention having Ichigo's sister bein' brought over to the dark side."

That made Hiyori glare at Shinji. "Does it matter? Who cares about the lousy baldy anyway?"

Shinji walked over to Hiyori and placed his hand on her shoulder affectionately. "Listen, I know how you feel about bein' bored but there is nothin' we can do right now. All what we have to do is wait."

Hiyori sighed and continued to look out the window as she took a hold of Shinji's hand in hers. "I just find it unfair."

"Yea," Shinji trailed off.

"Hey guys, what's shaking?" Keigo's voice joined the fray as he and Lisa walked in the room, hand in hand. Hiyori eyed the human with disgust.

"Not much," Rose answered. "Just talking about the current war that is happening."

Keigo winced. "W-war? War against who?"

"There is a war against a certain enemy that got us in trouble a long time ago. He made us who we are right now," Kensei explained, examining his sharp dagger for any anomalies.

"Oh you mean that guy who betrayed the shinigami right?" Keigo asked, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yea," Love answered.

"So you guys were once shinigami right?" Keigo inquired.

"Yea," Shinji trailed off, "but that bastard Aizen let loose some virus that turned us into hollows. Urahara, whom you had probably met before, had tried to turn us back but he failed and it made us worse. It took a lot of power on our part to control the beasts within us, just like what your friend Ichigo did with his."

"Wow, that's some crazy shit," Keigo commented in awe.

"It is," Shinji nodded.

"So where is Ichigo now?" Keigo questioned.

"Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo with his girlfriend, Rukia," Lisa replied, leaning against her boyfriend's abdomen. Keigo automatically wrapped his arms around her waste. "Their son was taken from them by Aizen himself," she continued and Keigo stared off into space in sympathy. "Damn," he trailed off. "Poor dude."

Silence once again filled the room as the Viazards and Keigo stared into space.

* * *

Yuzu cried incredibly hard as she cradled her brother in her arms.

How she wished that she hadn't worked for Aizen in the first place! If only she were smart enough to stay away from him when he was making his requests to her! Now here lies her only brother – the one who had protected her since the day she was born – slain by her own hands and by the hands of the one who had promised he would revive their mother.

If she would give up her life to bring him and Rukia back, she would. There was no reason for her to be alive anymore. They had just started to be parents, and now that relationship has fallen apart. They won't be able to live a happy life they had been waiting for, and it was all because of her.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan," she whispered as she sobbed some more, "Onii-chan, I'm so sorry. (Sob) This was my entire fault. You protected me and took care of me all my life, and this is how I repay you. (Sob) You don't deserve this (sob); I do. If only there was some way to make everything up to you, if only there was some way to bring you and Rukia-nii back then I would. (Sob)"

The wailing and screaming of her nephew reached her ears as she held her brother tighter. "He's crying for you, Onii-chan. He's so alone. Oh god, how could I have been so cruel!" She cried harder into her brother's wounded chest, not caring if his blood mixed with her tears.

* * *

His world was dark and silent. He could not feel anything but a cold numbness throughout his body. Was he dead?

A faint crying filled the silence – a baby. Ryuichi? There was another sound of crying as well that was closer yet still faint; this time it was a girl.

"Ryuichi…Rukia…Yuzu? Have I failed you all? Please don't cry, Ryuichi. Daddy is going to protect you, even if it means…losing his mind and becoming full hollow. Daddy is going to make that bad man pay for what he did to all of us. Everything will be alright."

A waterfall of memories flowed through his mind – His and Rukia's first meeting, Rukia's rescue, the time when they fell in love, the victory over Aizen the first time, Ryuichi's birth. Ichigo knew that he had to tap into his soul to bring out his full hollow form - the form that had regretfully taken over when he was fighting Ulquiorra, yet the form that would enable him to save everyone.

And that was when his transformation began…

* * *

Yuzu still mourned as hard she could as she held her brother's lifeless body next to hers, letting her tears fall onto his cold body.

That was when Ichigo's body pulsed once…twice…

Yuzu winced with surprise as she felt it. She put her brother's body down as carefully but quickly as she could before she backed away in shock. What was happening?

The next events that happened shocked her even more.

His bright orange hair grew to waste-length within seconds and a black-striped, white mask formed on his face. Claws replaced his hands and feet as orange fur grew around his wrists and ankles. The bloody wound where his heart had been formed a hole in the middle of his chest and black bands replaced his shakusho.

His sword changed into the thin and black blade that he had acquired whenever he went into his bankai, and, to Yuzu's horror, curved razor-sharp horns grew on top of his head.

Ichigo thrashed and convulsed as the transformation neared its end and then let out a hollow-like roar that filled the room. His reiatsu fluctuated and increased to higher levels and his eyes flew open, showing a bright crimson glow that faded into the customary yellow-on-black that made up his eyes.

The reiatsu was too much for Yuzu to take. She wanted to turn and run, but she was frozen in place as she watched her own brother turn into a hollow before her eyes. It was an absolute nightmare.

She turned to face Rukia's body lying not too far away. Would she turn into a hollow too? Is this what happens when a shinigami dies? Yuzu could not comprehend it.

She slowly turned her head back towards her brother, who slowly rolled onto his side, grabbed onto his long black blade, and stood up to show his full height. Yuzu's eyes locked onto the monster in fear.

She commanded her legs to run, but they could not. They were wobbly and shaking like Jell-o and her blood ran cold as ice through her veins. Her fear was too much that she could not remember how to breathe.

Ichigo narrowed his hollow-like eyes as he spoke. "_Get…the baby…_"

Yuzu calmed down slightly. Did this beast just say something to her?

Ichigo spoke again – this time more gruffly. "_Get…the baby_…NOW!"

His sister finally found the strength to get up. She immediately bolted towards the heavy doors and ran towards her nephew's room.

Something told her that somewhere in that horrible monster was her brother when he had said that to her. What was going on though? Why was he in that form? And the way that he spoke…it sounded like he was ready to kill, but not for any old reason and not just anyone either. There was one reason why he wanted to kill: it was for revenge.

A huge sigh of relief lifted from Yuzu's chest as she carefully picked up her now quiet nephew. "Your daddy needs you," she whispered to him. "I don't know where we are going, but it seems that your daddy knows what he is doing." Ryuichi rested his head against his aunt's chest as she carried him back to the throne room.

When she managed to open the door, she saw her brother – no, the monster that took over her brother's body – carefully hoisting Rukia's body over his shoulders. She shielded her nephew's eyes protectively as she walked towards the hollow.

"_Let's…go,_" he said as he held Rukia's body steady with one hand and used the other hand to open a garganta towards Soul Society.

Yuzu could not fathom what this thing was doing. "Um…"

Ichigo turned around to glare at her with his piercing, hollow eyes.

"Wh-where…are w-we g-going?" she stammered as she studied the place beyond the garganta.

He motioned his finger to beckon her to come to him. "I-is that S-Soul S-Society?" she stammered once again, her foot unconsciously moving forward.

"_Trust_…_me_," her brother managed to say as he flew through the hole. There was something about what he had said that made her gather up her courage to enter through the garganta.

They found themselves standing amongst several buildings and shinigami darted all around them. Ichigo stayed in the shadows so that he could not be seen by anyone. Yuzu looked around for him, cradling her stirring nephew in her arms. She removed her hand from his eyes as she held him protectively against her chest.

That was until a cold sensation entered her body and she froze with fear as she was dragged to another part. She turned around and there was her brother facing her. He pointed towards another building and removed Rukia from his shoulders. "_Go…there…and take…her…with you_."

"Wh-where are you going?"

Ichigo looked up to a certain area where he might find Aizen. "_I'm…going to…kill him_." Then he immediately disappeared into the air with great speeds, leaving Yuzu alone with Rukia's body and Ryuichi. There was something in his voice that was chilling. It was much worse than anger – much worse than anything that Yuzu would ever dream of.

She looked up towards a spot on the sky where her brother might be and then looked down only to look into the lifeless stare in Rukia's glazed over eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she managed to move Rukia's body around her shoulders while holding onto Ryuichi at the same time. It was hard, but she managed to do it.

Taking one step at a time, she slowly stepped towards the building that her brother had pointed out to her, wondering why he would tell her to go there.

That was when she noticed several shinigami running out of the building. A blond man with glasses directed them to go to various directions with a commanding voice. She did not know who this man was, but she kept on walking closer to him.

The man turned around to face her and winced at the body on her shoulders and the dress she was wearing. "A follower of Aizen's?" he gruffly asked her.

Yuzu vigorously shook her head. "N-no sir! I was captured by Aizen, but then I was rescued."

The man eyed her suspiciously. "By whom?"

That was when she froze. What was she going to say? That a hollow posing as her brother got her, her nephew and her future sister-in-law to safety?

"My brother," she replied. It was the truth, but she had to leave out the hollow part out.

The man peered at the fussing baby in Yuzu's arms. "That little boy there looks like Kurosaki and Kuchiki's son with his bright orange hair and brown eyes. Where is his father now?"

"He's fighting," Yuzu answered, "he left me here so that he could help fight in the war that is happening here."

"I see." Then he motioned towards a boy who was younger than he was but looked as though he could be older than Yuzu. "Hanatarou! Get your scrawny ass over here and help these three out!"

The boy stumbled towards them and his eyes widened when he noticed Rukia. "R-Rukia-san! What happened?"

"She's badly injured and probably could be dead," Yuzu replied as she let Hanatarou take the body from her shoulders but still held onto her nephew as tight as she could.

"Well, we could heal her. I don't think she is dead as there might be a little bit of reiatsu left in her," Hanatarou assured her as he went inside the building. Yuzu followed him with Ryuichi sucking on his fingers, looking around his surroundings.

However, she stopped not too long after she stepped into the building and she turned around to face the skies. "Go get him, Onii-chan."

* * *

_**Next time on Incomplete Sorrows…**_

_Gin's seemingly permanent smile grew wider as he pointed his short zampakutou at Matsumoto. "This is fer leavin' me for a low-class loser like Hisagi," he remarked sinisterly as his blade extended at top speeds towards her. She struggled to get up but because of her heavy injuries she could not. _

_Her eyes widened as the blade came crashing towards her, ready to pierce her through at any given moment. She knew that Hisagi was fighting against Tousen nearby and could not protect her from a blow like that. Shutting her eyes, she knew that it was over and waited for the blow to come. _

* * *

Sorry about the shorter chapter guys, but at least I had already planned this chapter a while ago. I just needed to get this typed out and it didn't give me any trouble at all.

Ichigo is alive now! Yay! Don't worry about Rukia, guys. She is going to get all the help that she needs to be fully healed. However, she is going to be out of commission for a while though. At least she will be okay, right?!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and like I had mentioned before, I am going to make this chapter, and the chapters that come after this one, one video each. So expect these chapters to be around the same length as this one.

Anyway, I'm out now. Peace! And please review!

Take care!


	13. Tragedy Falls

NOTE: Just so anyone knows, even though in the manga Hisagi defeated Tousen while he was in his hollow form, in this story, Tousen never turned to his hollow form in the previous war. Instead, he used his bankai to defeat Hisagi. You will see Tousen go hollow on Hisagi next chapter. Also, I know Matsumoto and Gin never had a relationship but in this story they had a bit of a relationship before Gin betrayed Soul Society as Aizen's accomplice.

I also have to warn everyone that there is a character death later on in this chapter.

With all that said, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Tragedy Falls**

Nemu ran out of the way of the incoming attacks while she watched both captains – her captain and the former captain – exchange blows with each other's zampakutou. Mayuri tried to slash at Urahara, hoping to paralyze him with the toxins that contaminate the three-pronged blade, but his opponent parried and dodged each attack.

After teleporting to another point of the room, Urahara used his zampakutou's attack once again to stave off his opponent, but that attack was blocked right away and Mayuri lunged at his former commander for another strike, only to be parried off once again. He growled with frustration as he tried again and again.

"You're _really_ pissing me off!" Mayuri shouted as he continued to attack repetitively.

"You're forgetting, Kurotsuchi, that I have more experience than you will ever have," Urahara argued, blocking and countering each strike. "Remember? I was originally in the Covert Ops!"

"You talk too much, Kisuke!" Mayuri spat as he swung with all his might, only to e blocked and countered once again. This time, Urahara's blade slashed across Mayuri's stomach, blood splashing out of the deep wound.

Mayuri stepped back, panting and seething in anger as he held onto his bloody wound with a white hand. Taking a needle out of a deep pocket from his haori, he pierced the sharp point close to the wound and squeezed the syringe, injecting a bright yellow liquid into the wound.

Urahara watched as his opponent cleaned off the remaining liquid and then held the zampakutou with its prongs facing downward. A wide maniacal smirk spread on his face as he eyed his opponent evilly. "You've made things interesting, Kisuke," he commented, "but now things become more interesting."

Urahara's eyes narrowed as he prepared for his opponent's up and coming bankai.

"Bankai!" Mayuri shouted. Poisonous fumes steam upward as an enormous being with the head of a baby and the body of a caterpillar began to form behind him, smashing everything with its weight. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou."

This release state did not phase Urahara one bit for he had seen this state so many times and have made note of all of its abilities. However, he also knew how lethal the abilities may be, so he knew he had to be careful.

"This may be no surprise to you, Kisuke, but even if you were the one who had made all of my accomplishments possible, I would rather kill those such as yourself who stand in my way."

Urahara readied his zampakutou to fight some more. "If that's the case," he smirked with confidence, "bring it on."

Mayuri sent his released zampakutou charging towards his ready opponent, blades retracting from its neck as they prepare to strike. Urahara narrowed his eyes and held his zampakutou in front of him. "Kirisaki!" A crimson shield formed in front of him and thousands of energy bullets fired at gigantic baby-caterpillar, piercing every bit of its surface.

The beast screeched in anger and unleashed its poison gas, causing Nemu to immediately cover her mouth while she was undercover. Urahara used shunpo to escape the gas as quickly as he could, avoiding the clouds that slowly crept towards him.

Mayuri just smiled wickedly for he was unscathed by the poison. "You can't escape forever, Kisuke! No one but me will have the willpower to escape Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou's highly toxic breath!"

"You don't think I don't know that?!" Urahara shot back as he pressed his back against the ceiling of the laboratory. He swept his sword out in front of him, screaming louder, "Sing, Benehime!" A larger wave of crimson escape shot out of the sword and sliced the unsuspecting monster in half, striking Mayuri with explosive force.

Nemu peeked from her hands as she saw her captain nearly covered, head to foot, with blood. His arm was missing and there was a large, gaping hole in his stomach. There was a leering snarl as he managed to take out a syringe needle with his intact, but gnarled hand.

"You…bastard!" He hissed as he pierced the bloody stump where his other arm would have been.

Urahara knew what his former subordinate would do so he acted quickly. With shunpo, he teleported in front of Mayuri and slashed through his chest without hesitation. Blood splashed from the vital wound as the masked captain collapsed at Urahara's feet.

Urahara sheathed his zampakutou and sneered at the body lying before him. "Good riddance, Mayuri-san…for being a dangerous man. You had this coming. So good bye."

He turned towards the place where Nemu was hiding. "You can come out now."

Slowly and hesitantly, Nemu crept out of her hiding place. "If…if Mayuri-sama was a criminal, then does that…"

Urahara sighed as he interrupted her. "At this point, I'm not sure. However, you will be detained though. We will see what the captain-commander says. Come with me."

Nemu nodded as she followed Urahara out of the laboratory.

* * *

Hisagi and Matsumoto were rushing through the streets of Sereitei, making sure everyone was doing alright and looking for casualties. That was when Gin Ichimaru and Tousen Kaname blocked their way.

Gin giggled while Tousen just calmly faced his former subordinate. Matsumoto and Hisagi grabbed their zampakutou in anger.

"If it isn't the lovely Matsumoto!" Gin exclaimed with feigned excitement as his smile grew wider.

"Drop dead, Ichimaru!" Matsumoto spat.

"Such strong words," Gin commented, "but I'm afraid that I can't do that easily. You know how crafty I can get, but I don't want to hurt such a beautiful woman like yerself. After all, I do believe there is some sort of spark that is still between us. What do you say?"

Hisagi blocked his view of Matsumoto, growling as he held the hilt of his sword tighter. "Don't talk shit about my woman, Ichimaru! She's mine now! _You_ left her a long time ago. She deserves _much_ better than you!"

"Matsumoto, tsk, tsk, tsk… I'm very disappointed in you." Gin said calmly, still smirking. "You know just how much I loved you and I know that you can't resist me."

Hisagi immediately drew his zampakutou but Tousen blocked his way before he could get to Gin. "I don't think so, Hisagi," Tousen objected without feeling. "You and I will fight here and now."

"Kaname-Taichou…no, I shouldn't call you that anymore," Hisagi shook his head angrily, "but whatever, I accept. After all, I have always wanted to make you pay for what you had done to Soul Society and to the 9th Division."

"And about your defeat the last time we fought?" Tousen asked in correction.

Hisagi thought back to the fight they had at the last war. It was intense and his former captain had done something that he would never expect; he revealed to him that he was a viazard and had the power to hollowificate at will. What was even more infuriating was how he was nearly killed, not by Kaname's hollow form, but by his bankai. Ever since that day, Hisagi had plotted to pay his former captain back with everything he had.

"That too," Hisagi growled. "Let's begin this, but not here. I don't want Matsumoto to see what I am about to do to you."

Matsumoto touched her boyfriend's arm affectionately. "Good luck, Hisagi."

Hisagi gave her a little smile before kissing her lips lightly. "Yea, you too." Then he frowned once again. "But if he does anything to you, however, I won't be there to protect you and I apologize in advance."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. After all, I'm pretty strong myself since we are the same rank."

Hisagi smirked in response. "Yeah." Then he glared at his former captain. "Let's go."

Tousen nodded and followed Hisagi to another area of Sereitei so that they can begin their fight.

Gin smirked as he stepped closer to Matsumoto. "Looks like we're alone," he stated, chuckling as though he were about to do something cruel to her.

Matsumoto immediately drew her zampakutou, glaring at her former classmate. "Just so you know, Gin, I moved on from you for a reason. You always left and so I got sick of it."

"Of course you did, but now I'm back, see?"

"Yea well, it's a little too late for forgiveness." She held her zampakutou in front of her face, preparing to strike, stepping back with every step that Gin took towards her.

"Forgiveness? That is where yer wrong, dear Matsumoto," Gin denied. Matsumoto just narrowed her eyes at him. "The fact that you had left my memories behind for someone else is disappointin'. Maybe I should punish ya for a bit. I'm sure you would love that." He chuckled once again with a murderous stare in his fox-like eyes.

"Go to hell!" Matsumoto snapped. She hovered her hand above her zampakutou, shouting, "Growl, Haineko!"

Wisps of ash escaped from her hilt and flew towards Gin, who immediately disappeared and reappeared behind her, catching her off guard with a bone-crushing kick to her arm, shattering it in two places. She gasped with surprise and pain as her arm was crushed against her chest with Gin's foot. Gin sent another kick against her back, widening his smirk as she fell to the floor.

He stood above her and watched as she slowly tried to stand up. "I warned ya, dear Matsumoto. You should understand that the difference between our strengths is greater than you would ever comprehend. Now you can't use one of yer arms to release your zampakutou. That's too bad, and it's also too bad that yer precious Hisagi ain't here to protect you."

With one violent punch, he sent her crashing towards the wall of a nearest building. Blood dripped from the side of her head but she did not care about that. Instead she continued to growl at Gin as he enjoyed this moment.

He drew his short, dagger-like zampakutou from his robe. "This fight was too short that it was borin'," he complained, "I wanna have some fun but you know what they say, orders are orders…if you know what I mean by 'fun'." He chuckled as he ogled her broken body with keen interest.

Matsumoto spat some blood to the side. "Shut the hell up, you pervert! I belong to Hisagi now and there's _nothing_ you can do about it!"

Gin's seemingly permanent smile grew wider as he pointed his short zampakutou at Matsumoto. "This is fer leavin' me for a low-class loser like Hisagi," he remarked sinisterly as his blade extended at top speeds towards her at his command. She struggled to get up but because of her heavy injuries she could not.

Her eyes widened as the blade came crashing towards her, ready to pierce her through at any given moment. She knew that Hisagi was fighting against Tousen nearby and could not protect her at the moment. Shutting her eyes, she knew that it was over and waited for the blow to come.

But it never came.

Matsumoto slowly opened her eyes to get a view of her saviour, hoping that it was Hisagi but to her disappointment yet also to her surprise, it was Kira standing in a defensive position with his sword in front of him. It was as though he had parried away Gin's attack before it hit her.

She stared in shock as she remembered what happened back in the chat room; how he and Hinamori had been so mean to everyone for no reason at all. Had Kira decided to once again be as friendly as he used to be?

"Hey Matsumoto-san," Kira greeted with his usual calm tone. Matsumoto just stared in awe. "I know that you're a little surprised to see that I have decided to save your life, but I want you to know that I am sorry for what happened earlier. Hinamori and I both are. If you don't believe me though, I will make it up to you by fighting off Ichimaru-Taichou. Sounds good?"

Matsumoto also knew that Kira had his issues with his former captain that he wanted to deal with. Even then, she knew that he was being sincere. After all, they had always been close for as long as she could remember.

She smiled weakly in an affirmative response. "Alright, good luck then."

Kira nodded and glared at his former captain who was still smirking as evil as ever. "Ah Izuru," Gin said slyly, "it's so nice to see you again."

Kira tightened his hold onto his zampakutou. "Bastard! You think you have changed? I don't think so…after witnessing what you just did to Matsumoto!"

Gin gave out an insane laugh. "It felt so right to beat her like I had done. After all, it served her right."

Kira got into a fighting stance as he seethed in vengeful anger. "Served her _right_?! I am going to make sure that _that_ smile of yours is wiped off your fucking _face_! Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

His sword's blade curved in a square-like formation, almost as though it were shaped as the number seven.

Gin chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me, Izuru. However, too bad I have seen your attacks _so_ many times. So I'm afraid you won't get past me. Shoot him to death, Shinsou!"

His blade extended to Kira, who was about to parry it with his zampakutou but Gin retracted his blade and teleported to another area. Kira lunged at his former captain, trying with all his might to slash at him but Gin dodged every time it came at him. Kira growled with frustration with each failed strike, but he knew that he would not give up. After all, he was fighting not only to settle the score with his former captain but also to come on good terms with Matsumoto again.

Gin chuckled even more as he dodged every attack, not wanting to touch his zampakutou against Kira's for Wabisuke had the power to double everything it struck.

However, the former Third Division captain also knew that his former lieutenant's strength was far behind his own. Craftiness was his greatest weapon and he had demonstrated that with his former lover.

Within about fifteen or twenty minutes into the repetitive battle, Gin held out a hand with the palm facing towards Kira and shouted, "Bakudou 63 – Sajo Sabaku!" Within seconds, chains made of reiatsu whipped around Kira, binding him tightly and making him loosen his grip on his zampakutou.

Matsumoto stared wide-eyed in shock as her friend tried to struggle against his bonds. She had a feeling that something like this would happen, but she knew that stopping her friend from fighting his former captain was futile. She wanted to help him, but she could not with her injuries forbidding her to move.

Instead, she just watched in horror as Gin cackled triumphantly, holding his dagger-like zampaikutou towards his opponent. "It's been nice being your superior, Izuru," he commented slyly as a wide smirk remained on his face, "but you had always failed to understand that your strength can't surpass my own. I don't know about you though, but I am _really_ enjoying this moment. Good bye. Shoot him to death…Shinsou!"

Kira ground his teeth and widened his eyes as the blade extended and shot towards him at maximum speed, knowing fully well that it was over. Before anyone could even blink, the sharp point of the blade pierced through Kira's chest, releasing a vast amount of blood as it escaped out of the middle of his back, stabbing into a spot of the building Matsumoto was lying against.

Nearby, a scream was heard as Hinamori rushed towards the scene, heart breaking with fear and worry for her boyfriend. Gin retracted his blade back as he watched the dramatic scenario before him, dropping Kira's body in the process. Hinamori grabbed onto her boyfriend's body, sobbing continuously as she stared painfully at his paling face and his shallow breathing.

Panicking she started to use kidou to heal him, but he stopped her before she could do it. "M-Momo…please don't…I don't…" He tried to say as Hinamori shook her head vigorously, tears streaming down her face. "I can't bear to lose you too!" She screamed as she tried once again to heal him, but he held onto her wrist weakly. "Momo…I…I'm so sorry for this...but…y-you must understand th-that even if you heal me…it won't make…much difference."

He noticed the tears glistening as they ran down her face and his eyes soften as he could feel what was left of his heart shatter to pieces. How he wished that he could make the pain go away! Ever since Aizen had faked his death a couple years ago, she was under a lot of anxiety and stress and he wanted so much to take her pain away.

It was that night when he listened to her as she poured her heart out to him that he knew exactly what to do while holding her in his arms, kissing her hair tenderly, and telling her everything will be all right. He half-regretted taking her away from Hitsugaya since she was still in a relationship with him, but when she told him that she was going to break up with him anyway, he was assured to be the boyfriend that she had deserved.

Ever since, Kira did everything he could to lessen her pain and he was making progress. She was so happy when she was with him and she was with him every single day as they helped each other run their respective divisions.

Now all that happiness, everything that he had tried to do to keep her away from the pain, was about to fall apart with his passing.

"Momo…" He whispered softly, "I'm very sorry…about…all of this… I wanted so much to take the pain away…"

"P-please don't go!" Hinamori begged as she grabbed a hold of Kira's hand and pressed it against her face, crying into it. "D-don't leave me!"

Matsumoto watched her friend in her moment of suffering. Even though she had been a bitch to her back in the chat room, memories of the event when Aizen faked his death came back and this was the most trying moment in Hinamori's life. She wanted so much to hug her friend if it weren't for her injuries.

Kira watched as Hinamori wept for him. "Momo…I want you…to be strong…for me. Remember…the happy times…please promise…me. I love you…if I could take your pain away with me then I would. Re-remember…my love…for you."

Hinamori nodded as she kissed her boyfriend's hand several times before placing it back on her face. "I love you too…Kira. If this was karma from how I had treated everyone back in the chat room (sob), then I deserve this."

Kira shook his head. "No…you don't deserve…anything bad. If this helps you…feel better…remember that if it weren't…for me…Matsumoto-san would be…dead by now."

Hinamori turned her head to see her injured friend watching their final moments together before turning back to her dying boyfriend. A small, sad smile formed on her face as she whispered, "Thank you, I-Izuru. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I was such a burden."

Kira matched her sad smile once his eyes were turning into slits. "It's alright…Momo… If anything, you helped me…a great deal too. The past year…was the best I've ever had. Good bye, Momo. Take care…of yourself." That said, he closed his eyes and lay still in Hinamori's arms.

She gasped several times as more tears poured out of her eyes, holding onto her boyfriend's body tighter and shaking her head frantically. "No…NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Matsumoto's eyes filled with tears for her friend as she watched her break down before her eyes. She also wept for Kira, grateful in her heart for he had saved her. Hisagi would also be grateful for him as well, she knew that would be the case.

Gin's smirk grew into a sadistic smile as the rain that had been pouring from the skies throughout the war, poured harder than it had ever been.

* * *

_**Next time on Incomplete Sorrows…**_

_Standing on top of a tall building overlooking Sereitei, Aizen smirked as he was transfixed on the battles happening below him. He could feel the excitement pulse through his veins as destruction occurred in every area. Very soon, everything will be his for the taking and his goal will finally have been reached._

* * *

So yea, Gin Ichimaru is a sick-minded freak who should be murdered at any given moment…not only for what he had done to Matsumoto but also what he did to Kira as well. Poor Hinamori… I apologize, Kira fans, for killing him off though. I don't mind him, but I want to do something that would lead into the sequel. After all, Hinamori is going to have a bit of an important role there but she needs to have a reason to no longer be lieutenant. Also, I want to give a certain someone an excuse to pummel Gin to the ground for what he did, and no I'm not talking about Ichigo guys. You'll find out next chapter who it is.

This chapter was also quite hard to write for some reason, but oh well. Next chapter will be more fun! I hope anyway. Anyway, please let me know what you think and I will have the video of this up as soon as I can. Take care!


	14. The War is Over?

Hey everyone! Well, this isn't the last chapter fortunately but there will be one more chapter after this; then the encore chat which takes place 12 years into the future followed by chapter of Inherited Nightmares! Since Inherited Nightmares used to be called Life of a Captain's Son, I am going to use the already completed chapter 1 as a base and make the heavy changes from there.

This chapter also contains light fluff between Yachiru and Hanatarou and it's really hard to tell if they are in a relationship or not. After all, Yachiru is still trying to understand love and relationships even though it has been months since their "relationship" has started. I'm not very good at writing fluff unfortunately hehe since this is my first time, so I don't know if it would be any good, but of course you guys be the judge.

Also, I might have told you guys that chapters 12 through 15 will be one video each, but this one will be two since it's a very important chapter and there's lots of content in it (since it's a very important chapter and the secondary climax is going to be in this one as well).

So without further ado, here's the second last chapter for you all!

* * *

**Chapter 14: The War is Over?**

Matsumoto continued to watch helplessly while Hinamori wept beside her deceased boyfriend. Even though her friend had done several things that she did not agree with, such as cheat on her own captain and insult everyone in the chat room that time, she could not bring herself to be angry and unforgiving. She knew that Hinamori had a lot of issues in her life that needed to be sorted out and maybe Hitsugaya was just not right for her.

Now this situation added to those issues. Matsumoto wondered if Hinamori will ever be all right again.

Since she was immersed in the dramatic scene before her, she forgot that Gin Ichimaru was still there. He gave an insane smile as he chuckled darkly. "What a touchin' scene," he commented, making both women look up to him in unison. "Let me make it all better by allowin' you two to join him!"

Hinamori immediately stood up and grabbed her zampakutou in fury. "You bastard!" She hissed as she unsheathed her zampakutou. "You will _PAY_ FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She charged towards Gin recklessly.

"Hinamori! Don't!" Matsumoto screamed in warning, knowing fully well what Gin was capable of.

With one violent sweep of the back of his hand to her face, Gin sent Hinamori crashing to the ground, knocking her out cold. Matsumoto's eyes fixed on her friend in horror and then averted to Gin who was facing her.

"Now then, where were we?" He chuckled once again as he pretended to be in thought. "Oh yes, I was about to end yer life when I was interrupted by that worthless person whom I called my lieutenant. I always knew he was a weakling and it was one of my greatest regrets having to appoint _him_ as my lieutenant. Oh well, at least he's out of the picture for good. Now, I can finish what I started. So long, Rangiku."

Matsumoto growled as she watched Gin point his zampakutou towards her, knowing that Kira's sacrifice would be well in vain.

Suddenly, a blade flew out towards Gin, making him jump back off guard. Matsumoto knew who would own a blade like this for there was one other shinigami who could extend and retract his zampakutou at will: Renji. Renji jumped in front of Matsumoto, a look of hatred in his eyes.

"R-Renji!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Renji smirked at his friend. "Sleeping on the job, Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto made a disgruntled face. "Yea right! I'm injured if you can't see that!"

Waving her reaction away, Renji looked down to see his old classmate and best friend lying dead in front of him and his rage increased tenfold. "Did…_he_ do this?!" He demanded as his eyes glued onto the deceased shinigami in front of him.

Matsumoto averted her eyes to a spot on the ground in shame. "Yes… Gin was trying to kill me, but Kira saved me…and he fought as hard as he could but…he was bound and…Gin killed him."

Wisps of reiatsu rose from Renji's surface like steam as he bared his teeth in extreme wrath. "You…_bastard_!" He hissed as Gin gave a puzzling frown. "I will…" His head shot up, showing his incredible ire. "TEAR YOU TO PIECES! HOWL, ZABIMARU!"

He whipped his zampakutou forward, extending the blade to its square-liked, five-pronged appearance. Gin blocked the attack and the elastic that held the miniature blades together coiled in reaction, pushing him back in violent force. Renji retracted his zampakutou back and extended it once again for another strike; the top-most tip of the sword crashing down above Gin's head.

Gin barely had time to act as the impact caused an explosive shattering of the rubble, and he immediately took off into the air using a combination of shunpo and natural speed. His fox-like eyes opened slightly as he noticed that blade coming towards him again and tried to block it as it pushed him back and sent him crashing towards another building behind him.

Renji retracted his sword back to him and the multiple blades re-attached as he watched rubble tumble on top of his enemy. Baring his teeth in a furious snarl, he took off towards the building, ready to strike his enemy down at the first given chance.

* * *

Hisagi and Tousen's battle was intense when it started and both opponents were equal in strength even though they did not release their zampakutou yet. They took a break for a bit to catch their breath.

That was when Hisagi sensed what happened to Kira where he had left Matsumoto. What happened down there? Could Kira be…? The lieutenant shook his head vigorously. That could _never_ happen! But there was a strong chance it did for Hisagi felt Kira's reiatsu level drop and then disappear. He tightened his hold onto his unreleased zampakutou in despair for his best friend, grinding his teeth together in a slight growl.

Shortly after that sensation came to him, another followed but this time it was Renji's reiatsu. It fluctuated due to intense anger. This anger was far worse than anything Hisagi felt.

However, the feeling that was greater than any of those other feelings was his worry for Matsumoto. He had a feeling that something would happen to her for he knew that Gin's power was greater than her own, and he made a promise that if Renji does not get to finish Ichimaru, then he will step in after he is finished with Tousen.

"You seem lost in thought," Tousen trailed off, breaking his former lieutenant from his thoughts. "You worried about your dear girlfriend? Or for your friends? It doesn't matter anyway…you will be joining Kira soon."

Hisagi gasped with shock. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He demanded, hoping that his theory would be incorrect.

"Kira lost his life at the hands of Gin Ichimaru when he was trying to protect Matsumoto. Apparently she got seriously injured to the point where she could not move and Kira stepped in to fight Ichimaru off, but why am I telling you pointless information anyway? Let's see if you're as weak as Kira was."

He really struck a nerve as Hisagi held out his zampakutou in front of him. "Reap, Kazeshini!" The sword split into two spiked staffs, each forming two curved blades facing away from each other, and a tethered chain joined the staffs together.

Hisagi gave a deathly glare to his former captain as he held his staffs tighter. "So be it then. Let's go!" He charged towards Tousen and slashed his scythes towards him alternatively and repetitively; the latter blocked each strike that came to him, being pushed back slightly by the impacts.

With all of his strength, Hisagi threw one of his scythes at his former captain, causing the chain to extend and the blade to twirl at vicious speeds toward its target. Tousen dodged the blade, leaving Hisagi with an opportunity to throw his second blade the second after the first returned to him.

Once again Tousen dodged the blade and countered, shouting, "Cry, Suzumushi!" A high-pitched sonic wave blasted out of the sword and knowing fully well what it was capable of, Hisagi immediately closed his eyes and covered his ears before disappearing out of range of the formidable wave.

He appeared above Tousen's head and swept one of his scythes in a fluid motion, hoping to decapitate his opponent, but Tousen thought fast. He blocked it with his sword and parried Hisagi away. Then they faced each other for another break, panting while glaring at each other.

* * *

Standing on top of a tall building overlooking Sereitei, Aizen smirked as he was transfixed on the battles happening below him. He could feel the excitement pulse through his veins as destruction occurred in every area. Very soon, everything will be his for the taking and his goal will finally have been reached.

Suddenly, a blur caught him off guard and a long deep gash formed on his shoulder. Aizen darted his eyes back and forth, curious as to what or who had attacked him.

He could almost swear to see orange mixed in the blur. Impossible! He _knew_ he had his sword lodged deep into Ichigo's heart. _No _one in his right mind would survive something like _that_. What the hell is going on?

Another blur came charging towards him but this time Aizen was ready. He blocked the attack and his eyes widened at the site of a hollow with long, bright orange hair and horns leering right at him. The black blade that he was holding immediately gave it away.

Aizen smirked. "Well, well, well. Look who came back from the dead?"

The hollow narrowed his eyes as he attempted to slash across his opponent but the attack was blocked instantly. "I hate to break this to you, Kurosaki, but even in that form you will _never_ defeat me. Don't even try. Maybe you were lucky before, but this time is completely different." He parried off Ichigo, who threw down his blade.

"Oh? Giving up already?" Aizen inquired with a hopeful smirk.

Leaning forward a bit, a bright light formed between Ichigo's horns and an extremely powerful cero exploded forward, crashing towards Aizen with brute force. He bared his teeth as he attempted to block the technique only to be slashed across the back.

"Damn you!" Aizen growled as he turned sharply around and attempted to slice through Ichigo's mask but the move failed as Ichigo immediately dodged the attack before it struck him.

"You're no ordinary hollow," Aizen complimented.

Without speaking, Ichigo unleashed more ceros at his enemy. Aizen blocked each one of them but a sharp pain immediately erupted through one of his shoulders. He also did not notice that there were severe burns on his wrist and arm from attempting to block the cero, but what was even more shocking was the missing arm.

His eyes averted to his assailant holding his severed, bloody arm tightly in his claws. "What the fuck is with you?" he questioned with a growl.

Ichigo tossed the arm aside and lunged at his enemy once again. Aizen blocked his attack and both opponents were locked in a temporary stalemate. "Why the fuck won't you answer me?!" He demanded, "Are you _really_ that stupid or do I have to repeat things for you again and again?!"

"_You…murderous…FREAK_!" was all Ichigo could say as he disappeared and sent a roundhouse kick flying towards Aizen's head, knocking him down with the impact. Grasping his sword tightly, Ichigo stepped slowly towards Aizen, letting out an aura of steaming reiatsu.

Aizen grabbed his katana and narrowed his eyes. "So he wants revenge huh?" he whispered while staring at the hollow walking slowly towards him, "We'll just see about that." He managed to slowly stand up and then held his zampakutou in front of him, pointing downward. "Shatter…"

Before he could say the name of his zampakutou, Ichigo disappeared from view and slashed Aizen across the chest and then across the stomach, letting loose a large quantity of blood before sending his enemy crashing once again to the ground with a violent kick.

* * *

Eyes locked onto one another, Tousen and Hisagi stood several kilometres apart. Both rounds of their battles proved to be quite intense and other than having plenty of cuts, gashes and bruises, Hisagi was unscathed from any attack that Tousen had given him. Tousen, on the other hand, barely had any scratch on his dark skin.

Another thought had entered Hisagi's mind. Some really powerful entity had appeared where Aizen was. Its reiatsu was so enormous that it was on par or if not greater than Aizen's reiatsu, but who could it be?

Hisagi had realized that the reiatsu was like a hollow's but around ten million times greater than any minor hollow, but how could a hollow attack Aizen, the ruler of _all_ hollows? It just did not make sense.

"You done _pondering_ yet?" Tousen asked impatiently, eager to continue their battle.

Hisagi's mind snapped back to reality. "Yea," he replied as he held one scythe in front of him and the other behind him in a fighting stance.

"Good," Tousen commented as he held his hand over his face. "I guess it's time to go hollow then."

Hisagi gaped as his former captain whipped his hand in front of his face, unleashing a blank, white mask. "You remember how I told you that I could hollowificate at will?" Tousen inquired as Hisagi thought back to their previous fight. "Well, since you are worthy enough to see it," Tousen explained, "might as well show it to you. However, this is just phase one."

He dematerialized and re-appeared in front of Hisagi, swinging his zampakutou at him. Hisagi blocked with one of his scythes and countered with the other one. Tousen quickly parried the attack away and came back with another slash of his zampakutou – this time more violent than the initial strike.

Hisagi blocked the strike immediately but was pushed back by the force of the attack. He could feel that his captain had gotten ten times stronger than he was a moment ago and he knew that the mask was to blame. If that was the case, then what is phase two? Hisagi shuddered at the thought and continued blocking and countering his former captain's techniques.

"You're slowing down, Hisagi," Tousen remarked as he swiftly slashed his blade in all directions. With a giant sweep, he managed to shallowly slice through his opponent's abdomen. "Or maybe it's just me."

Hisagi panted but before he could heal his wound, his former captain slashed at him again, making him barely block the attack before it touched him again.

"You're slipping, Hisagi," Tousen remarked again. "You know that you can't heal yourself when you've got your hands full."

"Shut the hell up!" Hisagi snapped as he countered with his full strength. "You're no longer my mentor, so what gives you the right to criticize my fighting style?!"

Using shunpo, he teleported further away from his opponent and while Tousen was charging towards him, he held up his hand and shouted, "Bakudou 62 – Hyapporankan!" A rod of light formed in his hand and he threw it javelin-style towards his opponent.

Tousen dematerialized before the rod touched him and clashed his blade against Hisagi's once again. "Nice try," he remarked while pushing his former lieutenant back, "but not good enough!"

He swept his zampakutou forward with great force, but Hisagi dodged using shunpo and appeared above and slightly behind his former captain's head. Putting one arm his bicep and other outward with the palm faced forward – he held his scythes with his thumbs in a crisscross formation – he shouted, "Hadou 66 – Soren Sokatsui!" Two balls of blue fiery energy shot out of his hand and collided with Tousen with great explosive force.

* * *

Hanatarou watched as Ryuichi played happily and sighed. This was definitely a long day. First, rushing everywhere on Yasochika's demands and then finding out about Rukia, who is now in a deep coma. Now he was given the responsibility of watching over Ryuichi while Yuzu is undergoing some kind of therapy. What next?

He sighed once again. _This day was definitely a long and tiresome one, _he thought to himself, smiling wearily as Ryuichi studied a certain toy with upmost curiosity, i_f only Yachiru-chan were here then things would be more interesting_.

As if on cue, Yachiru bolted in the room and tackled a surprised Hanatarou with a happy squeal. "Hana-kun!" Ryuichi looked up from his toy to see what was going on.

Hanatarou saw stars for a bit before gazing into Yachiru's eyes and beamed brightly. "Hey!"

Yachiru gave Hanatarou a small kiss on the cheek before hopping off his chest and kneeling beside him. She did not like giving kisses on the lips since she thought they were gross and even though she still could not understand love very well, she did not know where her feelings for Hanatarou lay. Hanatarou, on the other hand, could understand the pink-haired girl's feelings and settled for being her friend, although she still gave him kisses on the cheek every now and then.

"So whatcha doin'?" Yachiru asked playfully as she gave her friend a warm smile.

Hanatarou blushed before turning back to Ryuichi. "Oh, just a little babysitting. His aunt is undergoing some sort of therapy after what happened and his mom is in a coma."

Yachiru followed his gaze to the baby. "Is that Ichy's son?"

"Yep," Hanatarou replied. "I think Kurosaki-san is fighting somewhere."

"Me too!" Yachiru piped in. Then she frowned. "I heard what happened though and it is very sad. I hope Ryu's mommy gets better soon."

Hanatarou gave her a sad smile as he stared at her for a moment; a small blush tinted his cheeks as he gazed into her eyes. "So where's Zaraki? Shouldn't you be with him?"

Yachiru shrugged. "I would rather be with you than with him. He doesn't trust my sense of direction very well, I don't think. So I snuck off to be with you."

Hanatarou's eyes widened with slight fear. "Oh…w-wouldn't he be mad?"

Yachiru gave him a charming and reassuring smile. "Ken-chan will be fine without me. Besides, he's too fixed up with the war to worry about me."

Hanatarou sighed in relief as Yachiru pressed her head against his shoulder, shooting his nervousness to new heights. He calmed down with a deep breath as they watched Ryuichi continue playing together.

* * *

Laughing as he rushed through the streets of Sereitei, Zaraki Kenpachi was searching for any enemy that he knew he would slaughter.

As soon as the war started, he was so excited to start fighting that he completely forgot that Yachiru was not riding on his shoulder like she always did. He never knew that the little girl had frequently snuck off to be with Hanatarou, and he was too excited to fight off an espada or two to care.

He sharply turned a corner with a toothy grin, still guffawing like an evil demon and his eyes widened in exhilaration as he saw a figure standing not to far in front of him. "Looks like the lion found its prey," he chuckled as he sped towards the figure, holding tightly onto the hilt of his rusted sword.

Szayel had expected to be spotted like this and blocked Zaraki's attack as though he had eyes at the back of his head. "Welcome," he slyly greeted with a confident smirk.

Zaraki chuckled once again. "This should be good." He brought back his sword and attacked once again only to be blocked by Szayel's sword.

Reiatsu flowed between them as they began their battle, swinging their swords at one another and blocking each other's attacks. Zaraki laughed with each strike as his thrill increased, and Szayel chuckled as he matched every movement his opponent had made against him.

* * *

Hisagi waited for the smoke to clear, anxious to see how the kidou spell had affected his opponent. Even though he hit him point blank, he knew that the chances of the spell defeating his former captain were very small. His hands held tightly to the shafts of his scythes in excitement.

The smoke dissolved in the air and to Hisagi's expectations, Tousen was still standing still as though the smoke had very little effect. There were only a several minor burns where the attack at struck his skin but other than that he was unscathed from the impact.

"I give you points for trying to hit me with all you've got," Tousen remarked nonchalantly, facing his opponent through his solid mask but you know that you can't come close to defeating me. I think we should finish this quickly, don't you think?"

Hisagi gulped as he knew what his former captain was saying. He grasped his scythes as he prepared for the next round in their battle.

Thick, dense reiatsu rushed around Tousen's form as he began to change shape. Hisagi felt slightly overwhelmed as he felt the suffocating pressure from his position, but he kept his eyes glued to the transformation as his former captain's form swelled and metamorphosed into that of a giant insect. Beads of sweat dripped from his brow but he did his best to keep his composure.

Once the reiatsu cleared, Hisagi felt that he could breathe again, but his breath caught his throat as he saw his opponent's current form. His body resembled that of a giant fly or gnat, with giant wings sprouting from his sides like those from a dragon. His mask had also changed to be more insect-like as there were spheres of a thousand eyes each on either side of the mask. Antennae waved above the mask and Tousen's unnatural, insect-like mouth turned upwards into a toothy grin.

Hisagi shakily tightened his holds on his scythes and he breathed raggedly. This grotesque form was frightening, and even if he tried his best he could not hide his fear.

"_Frozen in fear, are you?_" Tousen inquired with his echoed hollow voice. "_Don't worry. It comes naturally!" _

Using sonido, he flashed towards Hisagi at great speeds. The lieutenant could not remember how to breathe but he knew he had to be ready. He barely blocked his opponent's attack with his scythes in a crisscrossed formation and was immediately pushed back with force unlike any other he had ever felt.

Tousen chuckled with amusement as he opened his mouth wide.

Hisagi's eyes widened with utmost fear as a bright light shone within the hollow's mouth. "Crap!" He shouted under his breath as he used shunpo to get out of the cero's path. Knowing that this would be the case, Tousen changed his aim to Hisagi's current location and cero shot towards him with great speed and power.

Hisagi crossed his scythes to block the fiery beam, but even that had the power to push him back slightly. He pushed his scythes upward to redirect the beam upwards and glared at the insect-like hollow with pure hatred. However, his face relaxed as a plan entered his mind and a small smirk graced his lips.

Tousen's toothy grin vanished from his face as he puzzlingly stared at his former subordinate. "_What's with that smug look on your face_?" he demanded as his great wings vibrated on either side of him.

That was when Hisagi did the unthinkable: he reverted his scythes back to their unreleased states. Tousen gaped in shock at what his opponent had done. "_Are you fucking crazy?!_"

The smirk never went away from Hisagi's face as he calmly yet confidently stared at his former captain's fearsome form. "You might say that for I have decided to give up this fight. It's too fruitless to continue."

"_FRUITLESS?!_" Tousen screamed with frustration. "_Are you _still_ that young man that is afraid of battle even after _everything_ I've taught you?! Are you implying to me that you haven't GROWN UP YET?!_"

"You could say that," Hisagi replied, continuing to smirk. "You can do away with me what you will for I have no intention of continuing this fight whatsoever."

After a deep sigh, Tousen calmed down. "_Very well. I always knew that you would show some kind of weakness in our fight one way or another._" With a giant flutter of his wings, he sped towards his former subordinate – a bloodthirsty disappointment showing in his multiple eyes.

_That's right, come for me, _Hisagi beckoned as he continued to smirk, _let's finish this! _

As soon as Tousen got close enough, Hisagi immediately jumped on his back and thrust his katana inside Tousen's insect-like head. "_What is the meaning of this?!" _Tousen gasped as he tried to shake off his opponent but to no avail.

Hisagi's smirk turned into a malicious grin as he laughed. "Fooled you! Reap, Kazeshini!" The unreleased zampakutou immediately turned into the twin scythes as the curved blades ripped through Tousen's skull and through his mask.

"_WHAT?!_ _NOOOOO!!!!!!_" Tousen screamed as he thrashed with all his might to throw Hisagi off him. Hisagi ripped his scythes out of the hollow's skull and jumped off its back before it started to dissolve into thin air. "_YOU BASTARD!!!! NOOOOOO!" _Tousen screamed as he disintegrated into dust before Hisagi's eyes.

In triumph, Hisagi once again reverted his zampakutou back to normal and sighed in relief. "That's why you shouldn't let your guard down, no matter what your enemy says. It was one of your lessons anyway. Turns out that I'm smarter for your own good." With a goofy grin on his face, he left the area using shunpo to see if Matsumoto was all right.

* * *

Grunting and brushing himself off, Gin squinted through narrow slits as he slowly stood up from the mess of rubble only to be met with the coiling multiple blades of Renji's Zabimaru. He tried to block the topmost of the blades with Shinsou, grunting some more as he was pushed back.

After casting his zampakutou behind him, Renji sent it flying to its target once again, growling and seething in extreme anger. Gin had nothing to make of his opponent's murderous rampage but since he had killed his friend, he had an idea of how Renji would react.

Renji retracted his zampakutou back to him, and, holding onto the hilt tightly, shouted, "BANKAI!"

Smoke exploded outward from all around him as his zampakutou's form changed to that of a gigantic skeletal snake with red fur outlining its head like a main. A pink furry cape enshrouded Renji's shoulders and a murderous glare shone in his eyes as he growled, "Hihiou, Zabimaru."

"Oooh, scary," Gin whistled as he eyed the monstrous weapon from head to hilt. "So this is how yer gonna avenge your friend."

"You're damn right!" Renji snapped and then he whipped the snake forward. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

The giant snake slithered towards Gin and crashed its monstrous jaws into the former captain, sliding him violently across the concrete streets. Gin growled as he tried to stop the snake, but to no avail. Before he could crash into another building, however, he dematerialized out of the snake's mouth and extended his blade towards Renji.

The red-haired lieutenant noticed this and whipped the snake towards his opponent, coiling around the elongated blade, constricting it with every inch it took as it sped towards its target. Gin tried to pull his sword out of the snake's grasp, but he could not and, using a vast amount of destructive power, it exploded upon him like a gigantic bomb. Renji immediately re-assembled the pieces of his snake with his reiatsu and then waited for the smoke to clear to see if the attack had done the trick.

Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, Gin stood there covered with blood and severe burns but was still standing nonetheless. "Oooh! That was quite the wild ride!" Gin remarked as he checked himself over, "and you sure as hell gave me some damage, but it definitely got the ol' heart rate up!"

Renji growled in annoyance and whipped his zampakutou towards his opponent once again. Gin mockingly shook his head as he tried to outrun the swift snake that charged towards him. "Don't ya got any other tactics than that? Seriously! It's gettin' a bit old!"

But Renji had other tricks up his sleeve. He dematerialized behind Gin and shouted, "Hikotsu Taihou!" A red beam of destructive light energy shot from the snake's mouth, and Gin attempted to block the beam with his zampakutou, only to aggravate his burns further.

Renji then teleported behind Gin as he was struggling against the beam and placed the palm of one hand towards him while the other hand on his bicep. "Hadou 31 – Shakahou!" Another crimson beam collided with Gin's back, causing a highly destructive explosion to erupt around him.

Abarai used shunpo to escape back on the ground and looked up, only to see a very severely damaged Gin fall head first from the clearing smoke. A smirk graced his lips as he moved towards his nearly defeated foe to get a better look at him.

"You're finished, Ichimaru!" Renji announced proudly as he held his palm out towards him again. "This is for Kira. See you in hell! Shaka…"

Before he could finish the kidou spell, however, the sky that rained upon Sereitei for what seemed like an eternity, started to crack open and several beams of golden light shot downwards. One of these beams of light caught Gin and slowly turned him upright.

"Negacion?!" Renji gaped as he watched the beam of light pull Gin upwards into Hueco Mundo. He looked all around him and had seen that other beams of light were pulling the espada that had survived the war until now upwards. "Oh come on!" he angrily exclaimed as he turned back to Gin who was escaping in his beam of light. "Just when I was getting my revenge!"

Gin chuckled weakly. "Hehe, too damn bad, Abarai, but next time we'll meet again!"

"You bastard!" Renji yelled in frustration.

* * *

Szayel and Zaraki repeatedly clashed their swords against each other for what seemed like hours. Every time when Szayel had gotten a hit onto his opponent, Zaraki would laugh with enjoyment as he countered with his rusted sword. He had enjoyed every moment of their battle and had wished that they would fight for eternity.

However, to his disappointment, a beam of light engulfed Szayel within its walls. The mad scientist looked up. "We're leaving already? Ha! Probably something is happening to the boss. Oh well. Looks like I'm going to have to rely on my pure ingenuity to piece him back together again!"

Zaraki growled as his opponent was being lifted into the air. "You coward! Running away from me, you stupid espada?!"

Szayel pushed his glasses further up his nose. "It's not me that's causing this. Something is happening to Aizen-sama, so we're fleeing. That substitute shinigami you got there is truly something for beating him to a pulp like this. You've won this war, shinigami, but we will be back next time!"

Throwing his sword in front of him with intense fury, Zaraki let loose a golden aura of reiatsu. "You fucking coward! You better come back so that I could rip you to fucking pieces!"

* * *

Back on the tall building, Aizen panted as a puddle of blood surrounded him. He could not believe that he was losing this battle again and this hollow that had ripped him to pieces was pissing him off to no end.

He also could not believe that Tousen, one of his loyal followers, had been defeated. However, he did not care what would happen to any of his followers as long as he was still alive…for now at least.

Ichigo stood above him, eyes narrowing in complete disgust behind his mask. A cero formed between his horns as he anticipated the completion of his revenge, excitement growing every second.

Aizen growled weakly. He knew he could not move because of the amount of blood that he lost and his heavy injuries weighing him down, but he was not ready to die just yet – especially not from some crazed, mindless hollow who shared a body with someone whom he loathed the most out of all of his enemies. If he could move and have both arms intact, then he would have this hollow under his complete control like all the others and defeat the shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki once and for all.

An insane smile widened on his face as he stared death in the face, contemplating how he would escape this situation and brew up a completely different plan. That was when the sky above cracked and beams of light shot down towards him and his followers.

Using perfect reactivity, Ichigo sensed the negacion was coming and jumped out of the way, watching with frustrated disappointment as his opponent was moved upright before being lifted into Hueco Mundo. The hollow exterior cracked and shattered, from his horns to his claws, leaving his very weary shinigami form. His shuhakushou completely torn from his chest, but he was still in his bankai form. He did not care about his fatigue as he growled up at Aizen.

"So long, Kurosaki!" Aizen called weakly. "You have proved to once again be a very worthwhile foe and I look forward to seeing you in the near future! Maybe next time, I will kill you for good!"

Ichigo spat to the side as he tried to hold himself upright using his zampakutou as support. "You wish, you bastard! Just so you know, I will never forget the bullshit that you have done to my family and friends. Either way, our battle isn't finished yet!"

Instead of responding from his beam of light, Aizen laughed weakly as he was lifted through the crack with the rest of his followers and nothing than a minute after, he was gone.

Ichigo growled as his legs gave out under him and he collapsed onto the cracked concrete of the building, darkness weighing on his heavy eyelids. He could barely make out strong hands lifting him up and carrying him away.

* * *

_**Next time on Incomplete Sorrows…**_

_Ichigo's eyes slowly opened to greet the bright light of the medical room. He had no idea how long he had been out for, but he could not forget Aizen's disappointing escape into Hueco Mundo. What were even more infuriating and unforgettable were the horrible things that Aizen had done to his family as well as Rukia, who is now considered as family. _

_Speaking of Rukia, did she get the treatment she deserved? He remembered the horrifying appearance of her lifeless body in Aizen's throne room. Also, what about Ryuichi and Yuzu? Worry weighed heavily on his chest as he hoped for the best. _

* * *

There's another long chapter finished! I had a really hard time with this chapter, especially with Tousen and Hisagi's fights but I had a really fun time regardless though. Also, I had to write this chapter during a writer's block too which is _incredibly _hard. Ah well, at least I managed to get it finished.

I apologize to the disappointing end to the war though, but don't worry everyone! There's still the sequel to look forward to, where Aizen is going to target Ichigo and Ryuichi again but this time it's not for revenge. It's for their hollow powers, and yes Ryuichi has some hollow powers of his own that have yet to be awakened. I can't wait to start the chapter!

While you guys are waiting for chapter 15, I am going to take a bit of a break from this story to bring you a one shot IchiRuki songfic that is also my first shot at Alternate Universe. The songfic is also based on a metal song by a band called Airbourne and it's called Diamond in the Rough. I can't wait to work on that either. I am also going to take a break from working on the Incomplete Sorrows video series to work on an AMV tribute to two of my favourite couples Naruto x Hinata and Ichigo x Rukia using the song While Your Lips are Still Red by the band Nightwish. You could say that it's a bit of a 9-monthiversary present to my boyfriend but also it's dedicated to those who like the couples as well.

In the meantime though, let me know what you guys think of this one!


	15. Recovery

So everyone, this is the final chapter of this story, but up next is the encore chat which will serve as the epilogue and then the sequel, Inherited Nightmares! I'm also still thinking about doing the Zampakutou Chat as well. I just need to work on some sort of plot for it.

This chapter could not have come at a better time because the last chapter of the Bleach manga showed Isshin showing himself to Ichigo in full shinigami attire, and yes, this chapter is when Ichigo finds out his father's true identity (in my own words anyway). There will also be other moments in this chapter as well, which you will have to keep reading to find out what they are.

So without further ado, here's chapter 15 for your reading pleasure! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Recovery**

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened to greet the bright light of the medical room. He had no idea how long he had been out for, but he could not forget Aizen's disappointing escape into Hueco Mundo. What were even more infuriating and unforgettable were the horrible things that Aizen had done to his family as well as Rukia, who is now considered as family.

Slowly and carefully, he sat up from his bed and sighed heavily. _Where are Rukia, Ryuichi, and Yuzu? I miss them so much and I'm greatly worried about them._ He stared off into space, praying that his girlfriend, son, and sister would be alright.

Not too long after that, the door of his room opened, revealing a very familiar man holding a baby with bright orange hair. Ichigo's eyes widened as they focused on his son. "Ryuichi!" Then he averted his eyes to the man and they narrowed puzzlingly. "…Dad?"

Isshin smiled as he walked over to his son's bedside – Ryuichi reaching for his father as he let him know he wanted to be held. Ichigo weakly reached for his son and held him in his arms protectively. A smile graced Ryuichi's tiny lips as he reached for his father's fingers and Ichigo smiled sadly, trying not to allow his tears to fall from his eyes.

Isshin's voice broke their reunion. "Son, I know what you are probably thinking right now and I just want to let you know that…I'm sorry."

Ichigo twitched as he scowled deeply. "Dad, why the hell didn't you tell me? And sorry doesn't cut it."

"Ichigo," Isshin replied softly as he tried to calm his son from having an outburst.

Ichigo laid his son on the bed beside him and bared his teeth at his father, his eyes shining with distrust and fury. "Shut up! You never told me that you were a shinigami! Why the hell didn't you do it?! All my life I was seeing ghosts and all my life I was wondering why! What's even more _pressing_ is that you didn't even fucking save mom!" He panted in anger as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Isshin tried desperately to calm his son. "Listen, Ichigo, I know you're upset. Please calm down."

"Calm down?!" Ichigo repeated. "If Ryuichi wasn't in this room and if my strength was at 100%, I would fucking beat you to the ground for what you had done! You didn't tell me that you were a shinigami, and you didn't save mom. Here I was thinking that I was nothing but a _freak_ because I wasn't _normal_ like everyone else!"

"Son, you're not a freak. Don't say that…"

"Just shut up! I can't be bothered to listen to you!" Ichigo buried his face in his hands in frustration. Ryuichi tried to bury himself in his father's arms as he was scared of the tension, but Ichigo smoothed his son's hair in comfort with one hand.

Isshin did not know what to do. How was he able to tell his son the truth when he had tried so hard to hide it from him the past 16 years? "Ichigo…Ichigo, you _must_ listen to me. The whole reason why I didn't tell you was because I wanted to protect you. It was illegal for a shinigami to breed with a human and…"

Ichigo looked up from his hand. "If it was _illegal_, why the hell did they allow Rukia and me to have Ryuichi?"

"Because they already knew that you were of shinigami blood, even if you were a human. Masaki wasn't a shinigami, period. I decided to hide from Soul Society by having Urahara make me a gigai that would cause me to lose my powers. They accused me of being a criminal and they sent reinforcements to look for me. The gigai hid me well and I was able to marry Masaki and have you.

"However, when she was pregnant with you, I was scared. Even though my gigai hid my powers well, I knew I had to protect you from being taken away by _them_. So I fastened a reiatsu-draining wrist band onto you as soon as you were born to mask your emanating reiatsu. Masaki knew of the circumstances and she let me put the band onto you with no argument whatsoever. Then I promised her and myself that none of us would ever tell you the truth until the time was right, which was now.

"Several years went by and I received word that Soul Society had given up on the search for me. This was when I had removed the wrist band from you and was relieved that we would be able to live like a normal family again. When Karin and Yuzu were born, Karin had some reiatsu and Yuzu had very little, but none of them had enough to cause a disturbance.

"However, at around the time of your mother's death, I was powerless to protect her because of my sacrifice and she gave her life protecting you. After all, it was our promise at the time of your birth to protect you no matter what. When I received word of her death, I wept for many nights and I couldn't sleep. Sometimes I felt foolish for ever giving up my shinigami powers in order to be with her, but I also knew that Soul Society would never allow it. They kept tabs on me ever since I left to patrol Karakura."

It took a while for this story to sink in, but Ichigo was still very puzzled by the whole thing. So his father was protecting him the entire time? It was very difficult the fathom the entire situation.

"So that night when you came into my room and Rukia was there," he croaked slowly, trying to piece together the memories of when his father had told him that he could not see spirits and compare these memories to his father's story, "you are telling me that you actually saw her?"

Isshin nodded. "Yes, I saw her…although I didn't know that she was Rukia Kuchiki then. I had never seen a girl like her before, and I wanted to tease you for having a really gorgeous shinigami in your room." He chuckled. "But if I did that then I would blow away my secret, so I had to keep it on a down low."

"And that time when you told me that you couldn't see ghosts, that was a lie?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Like I said, son," Isshin replied, "I had to keep things on a down low and not tell you what I was actually capable of."

"And that reiatsu that I had sensed that night," Ichigo inquired, "that was you?"

Isshin nodded. "Yes. Needless to say, I managed to avenge your mother's death when that ugly-ass Grand Fisher came back. He was looking for you and had attacked Kon when he was in your body…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ichigo interrupted. "How long have you known about Kon?"

"Since the beginning," Isshin replied. "I have been aware that you were keeping a mod soul in a stuffed lion and only bringing him out when you went on your hollow missions."

Ichigo did not say anything. He was still confused and angry at his father to continue, but he knew that if he lashed out even more then it would scar his son even more.

Isshin sighed as he turned to leave the room, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I know that you're pissed off at me right now, and yes, I deserve it for the lies that I've held from you and the failure to protect my wife. But I just want to say this one thing: the reason why I joined this war was to make up for that, even if it meant showing you who I really am. Get some sleep, son, and I will see you soon." With that, he stepped out of the medical room and quietly shut the door.

Ryuichi flung his arms around his father's arm and held on tightly, not wanting to let go. Ichigo softened his eyes and pulled his infant son into a tight hug. "I love you, Ryuichi," he whispered, "I'm sorry for being angry like that. From now on…I will promise you…that I would _always_ protect you no matter what. I'm _never_ letting you out of my sight again…until you're older that is."

He loosened his hug and smiled as his son curled up beside him. Ichigo grabbed a pillow from beside him, did his best to lower it to his son's level and gently rested his son's weary head onto the soft surface. Ryuichi sucked his thumb as he closed his eyes, feeling the gentle touch of his father's fingers as they smoothed his hair. His eyes slowly closed as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Isshin sighed as he walked down the hallway in the Fourth Division Barracks. It broke his heart to realize how much his son hated him right now.

Aside from that, he was very proud that his son had grown up so much.

From the moment he saw Aizen's severed arm landing on the ground, he knew that the being that was tearing the dark lord of Hueco Mundo to bits was his son in hollow form. He stood by and watched while his son was about to finish the battle, and it was not too long after Aizen left that he took it upon himself to carry his son off of the building so that he could get the treatment he deserved.

The hollow transformation took up a lot of energy, Isshin had found out. It was no wonder that his son collapsed from exhaustion. Now all what needs to happen is for Rukia to wake up from her coma and they can once again live as a peaceful, happy family.

As for Yuzu, her memories of Aizen were erased so that she could not break down anymore. It broke his heart to see her in therapy. The way she was hurt…it was way more than when Masaki was killed. Unohana had decided it would be best to erase her memories so that she would once again gain piece of mind, and Isshin agreed to her decision while he comforted his daughter nonstop.

He sighed once again as he turned around the corner. Soon, everything will be back to normal…for now.

As soon as he stepped out of the Fourth Division Barracks, Zaraki slammed right into him, knocking him to the ground with a grunt.

"What the hell were you doing in my way?!" Zaraki bellowed with a look of anger flaring in his eyes.

"Oh gee, sorry," Isshin mumbled almost sarcastically as he slowly got up.

"I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki," Zaraki demanded and Isshin froze at his son's name. "Where the hell is he?"

"What do you want with him?" Isshin inquired, glaring at the mad man with utmost hatred.

"I want to fucking _kill_ him for interrupting _my_ fight with that espada!" Zaraki replied, letting loose an aura of reiatsu as his fists grew white from tightening them.

Isshin growled. "I don't think so. My son is recovering right now, and he is not in the condition to fight with you right now. Good day."

He marched past Zaraki, who blocked Isshin's way. "_You're_ his father?!" Then he let a wide smirk spread on his face as he wielded his zampakutou. "Hehe, this sounds like fun then! Let's go fight, shall we?"

"I'm not in the mood," Isshin replied calmly, giving the other man a death glare. "Get out of my way."

"You're just as cocky as your son, aren't you? Like father like son. Let's fight now, Kurosaki!" Zaraki persisted as he held his zampakutou in front of his face.

Isshin sighed impatiently and wielded his zampakutou. "You're really starting to piss me off."

That was when they were interrupted by a couple of younger voices, one of which belonged to Yachiru. "Stop, Ken-chan!"

"Yea, stop! There can't be any fighting amongst shinigami here!" Hanatarou added.

Zaraki's eyes widened as he saw Yachiru. "Yachiru! Where the hell have _you_ been?! Don't tell me you have been with _this_ scrawny brat?!"

"He's _not_ a scrawny brat!" Yachiru contradicted. "In case you want to know, Kenny, I decided to see Hana-kun because we are best friends. I don't care if he's weak or not, but I really like him and he likes me! Besides, you're not my daddy so stop protecting me like I'm your daughter!"

Zaraki sighed heavily and calmed down. "I still don't get why you would be with someone as weak as _him_."

"Because I love him!" Yachiru blurted out without thinking twice. Isshin and Hanatarou stared at her in disbelief. Zaraki stared at her not only in disbelief as well but also shock.

"Ya-Yachiru-chan?" Hanatarou stammered as he gawked at his friend, wide-eyed. There were tears filling her eyes in anger.

Isshin could somehow tell that there was something going on between the two. The way Yachiru was standing up for Hanatarou, the way Hanatarou was blushing at her – there was no denying that there was something there. But Yachiru…Yachiru was nothing more than a very young girl. How could it be that she loved Hanatarou?

"Well…I…" Zaraki started but he could not finish because he was too shocked to say anything.

"I love Hana-kun," Yachiru repeated as she flung her arms around Hanatarou's waste, tears falling from her eyes. "I may be little, but I know what love is because Hana-kun tried to show me what it is. I wanna be with Hana-kun forever and ever and there's _nothing_ you can do about it, Kenny!" A light, pink aura surrounded her as she sobbed.

Zaraki had no choice but to back down. If this was what Yachiru wanted, then he had no other choice. "Fine then," he croaked, still in shock by what his little companion had told him, "if you love him then so be it. I'll get going then." He marched off and out of sight.

Isshin stared after him, unsure of what to think about the situation and stared back at Yachiru and Hanatarou, who was wrapping his arms around his friend to comfort her. Yachiru rested her head against Hanatarou's chest, tears still running down her face. All what Isshin had to do was smile at the couple for he realized that Yachiru had guts to stand up to her own captain like that.

"Good luck, you two," he said as he walked off the grounds, leaving the couple in their embrace.

* * *

Ichigo's recovery lasted for about two days before he could finally have the strength to get up and walk. The first thing he did when he stood up from his bed was that he picked up Ryuichi and headed over to Rukia's room to check on her.

When Unohana came by to check on him during his recovery, he asked her what Rukia and Yuzu's conditions were. She explained to him that it took hours to heal Rukia's life-threatening injuries, but she assured him that Rukia will be fine once she gets out of her coma. The healer captain also explained to him that she had to erase Yuzu's memories of Aizen after a couple therapy sessions because they were really taking a toll on the girl. Even though it was really hard for Ichigo to hear such news, his worries were slightly comforted by the fact that they would be all right.

Ichigo walked down the hallway with a fussing Ryuichi in his arms, trying to figure out where his beloved would be.

It did not take long before he made it to her dim-lit room. Ryuichi whimpered as he buried his face in his father's chest while his father just stared at his comatose girlfriend lying still on her bed – an oxygen mask placed firmly on her face and the steady beeping of the heart monitor filled the silence of the room.

Her condition just made him want to cry for her, but he could not bring himself to do so. Instead he placed a comforting hand on his son's head and sat down on a nearby chair, staring at his beloved girlfriend with longing and hope in his eyes.

"Onii-chan?" Yuzu's voice was heard behind him and Ichigo shut his eyes for a while. "Hi Yuzu," he trailed off as he re-opened them.

"I'm really sorry for what happened," Yuzu said as she rubbed her brother's back in comfort. She smiled sadly and reassuringly. "She will wake up soon though."

Ichigo shut his eyes once again for a few seconds as he sighed. "Yea."

"How's Ryuichi-kun doing?" She asked as she peered around him to see the infant in his arms.

"He doesn't want me to leave him," Ichigo replied as he held his son tighter. "He really missed me, and I am not going to leave him or have him out of my sight again."

Ryuichi stirred in the comfort of his father's arms, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Yuzu brushed a hand through his orange hair. "He's about ready to fall asleep," she noted.

Ichigo sighed. "Yea," he whispered, not taking his eyes off Rukia for even a moment. "You all right, yourself, Yuzu?"

Yuzu nodded. "Yea, I don't know what I'm doing here though. Unohana-san told me that I was brought here under some kind of circumstances. She said I was captured or something; I don't really remember what she told me."

Ichigo remembered what the healer captain had told him.

"_Her memories of Aizen were erased," Unohana told him. "It was the best I could do to ease her agony for what she had done. She was in so much pain, Ichigo. You would not believe just how much she was breaking down. It broke your father's and my heart to see her like that."_

_Ichigo growled as she mentioned his father. He was still pissed off at him for lying to him about his true identity._

_Unohana noticed this. "He told you, didn't he?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it," he snapped, not breaking out of his cold hard gaze for even a moment. "He lied to me and I will _never _forgive him. I don't care if it was to protect me; I'll still never forgive him._"

_Unohana sighed. It was completely understandable for the young man to not forgive his own father for what he had done, but even if she were in his father's position she would do the same thing to protect her own child. _

"Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked while snapping her brother from his thoughts.

Ichigo turned around slightly to face her. "Sorry. Yea, you were captured by the enemy but we rescued you. Your memories of the person had been erased so that you would not feel any more pain and you would go on happily like you used to."

Yuzu took a moment to absorb this information and nodded in understanding. "I see, and you rescued me?"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Yea."

As expected, his sister wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you, Onii-chan. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me."

Since Ichigo's arms were occupied holding his son, all what he could do was close his eyes for a moment while still smiling slightly. "Yea, it's an older brother's job to protect his siblings. You don't have to thank me, Yuzu. I am going to protect you as much as possible."

Yuzu nodded and stopped hugging her brother. "Well, I'll leave you alone with Rukia-nii. See you later, Onii-chan."

Ichigo frowned as he continued to stare at his girlfriend. "Yea…later, Yuzu."

She walked out of the room to leave her older brother to his thoughts.

Ichigo pushed his chair as close to the bed as he could without waking his now sleeping son and gently placed his son by his mother's side, ensuring that he was warm and comfortable. "I love you, Rukia," he whispered as he kissed her forehead tenderly, feeling tears form in his eyes. "Please wake up soon. Your son needs you…I need you."

He managed to rest his head next to hers, taking in her sweet scent and brushing her cheeks lightly with his soft fingers. "I love you, Rukia," he repeated as he drifted off to sleep beside her, allowing the tears to roll down his cheeks.

* * *

Later that week, a group of shinigami stood around a memorial stone not too far from the captains' barracks. Hinamori knelt in front of the stone, weeping for her loss while Matsumoto, with her arm in a sling and back covered with a brace; Hisagi, with his arms around his girlfriend in a loving embrace; and Renji stood around her.

Not too long before, a new name was chiselled onto the memorial stone in memory of a certain lieutenant who gave his life for his friend while fighting his captain: Kira Izuru. Ever since the memorial ritual, his closest friends gathered to pay their last respects. Sometimes Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Awasegawa joined them, and they would drink sake in his memory.

When the third division had found out what happened to their beloved lieutenant, they flew into an outrage. How could their own captain murder their own lieutenant, who had been struggling to keep order in their division? If misery was what the Third Division was all about, then it was far from miserable. They were losing hope to who would be their next leader.

Most of the captains of the Gotei 13 had agreed to who would replace Gin for they had recommended Renji because of how he had handled the former captain. The ceremony would not happen for about a week or so, and Renji was more than happy to continue what his best friend had started.

Today was no different from the other days, and while Renji, Hisagi, and Matsumoto sipped their sake in their friend's memory, Hinamori knelt and wept her heart out for the man who had loved her. The three comforted Hinamori the best they could for none of them liked to see her this way.

Standing not too far away from them was Hitsugaya. He too had come to pay his last respects after finding out what happened. It was all he could do for what Kira had done for his lieutenant who was almost like a mother to him.

Even though Hinamori had hurt him to no end, he could not bring himself to be mad at her. It was not the best thing to do when she was beyond hurting for what happened to her late boyfriend. Hitsugaya sighed as he realized that he could never love her the same way Kira loved her. He knew that they were never meant to be, so he made a promise to himself to love Karin the way he was meant to be and not be so cold with her.

Ichigo, who just happened to be out for a walk that day, stopped at the memorial stone next to Hitsugaya. "So this is the updated memorial cenotaph, isn't it?" he asked, watching Hinamori cry her eyes out with slight sympathy even though he remembered what she told him back in the chat room.

"Yea," Hitsugaya replied, "you heard what happened, right?"

"I haven't."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Kira Izuru was killed while trying to fight Gin off. He was trying to make amends with Matsumoto who just happened to be injured thanks to that bastard. He was avenged though."

Ichigo averted his eyes to the small captain next to him in interest to show that he was waiting to hear more of his explanation. "By whom?" He inquired.

Taking in another sigh, Hitsugaya answered, "Renji. Gin wasn't killed though because of the negacion that took him away, but Renji injured him to the point where he was just an inch away from death."

"I heard a rumour that Renji might be promoted to captain," Ichigo said, remembering what he had overheard while he was staying at the Fourth Division Barracks.

"Yea," Hitsugaya replied, "it's true. The other captains realized that since Renji gave a huge blow to Gin, they felt that he deserved the title. The orientation ceremony is in about a week."

Ichigo smirked for he was happy for his friend but frowned as he stepped over to the group a few feet over.

Renji noticed him coming. "Hey Ichigo. Why aren't you with Rukia?"

"I decided to go for a bit of a walk," Ichigo replied. "Ryuichi is asleep next to his mother and Unohana-san suggested to me that it would be good to stretch my legs for a bit. I…I'm sorry to hear about Kira-san."

Renji sighed heavily as he continued to watch Hinamori mourn her loss.

"Congrats on the promotion too," Ichigo continued, only earning a slight nod of thanks from his friend.

Hinamori, who had heard Ichigo's voice behind her, stopped crying and stood up, turning to the substitute shinigami. "Ichigo-kun," she whispered, wiping her tears away. Ichigo just stared at her. Hinamori averted her eyes to her feet, trying to find her words.

"What?" Ichigo asked, not taking his eyes off her.

Taking a deep breath, Hinamori looked into Ichigo's eyes while she spoke. "I'm really sorry."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I was such a bitch to you back in the chat room, and somehow I had felt that this was karma for what I had done even though Izuru had told me otherwise. I feel really horrible for the things I've said to you and your sister. I will do anything…_anything_ to make up for what I have done."

Ichigo's eyes softened. He knew that she was going through difficult times even though what she said to him, his sister, Hitsugaya, and everyone else was uncalled for. Maybe what happened with Kira opened her eyes? Or could she have regretted it beforehand? Either way, he knew that she was sorry for what she had done, and there was nothing he could do but forgive her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I understand that you were going through a lot of difficult ordeals, so don't worry about it. Just be strong, okay? Not only for Kira-san but also for yourself."

Determination shone in Hinamori's eyes as she smiled sadly. "I'll do that. Thanks Kurosaki-kun."

"Call me Ichigo. No need for honorifics," Ichigo said and Hinamori nodded.

She turned around to face the memorial stone once again and knelt before it, pressing her forehead against the cold granite. "I love you, Izuru," she whispered, "and I will be happy for you. Maybe I should take it easy and have myself demoted from lieutenant. It's too stressful. I don't need anymore stress and horrible memories weighing me down anymore. Rest in peace, Izuru, and I will always love you." She pressed her lips against the granite surface in a gentle kiss and stood up, turning to her friends.

Using her good arm, Matsumoto pulled her friend in for a hug. "You sure you're going to be okay, Hinamori?" she asked.

Hinamori nodded. "Yea. Thanks for putting up with me, Matsumoto."

Her friend beamed. "Then maybe we should take you out for the evening." She turned to Hisagi, Renji, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya. "You guys want to come?"

While Renji and Hisagi nodded, Ichigo and Hitsugaya shook their heads. "I would love to, but I need to check on Rukia to see if she's all right," Ichigo replied. "I just don't feel like it," Hitsugaya added, "but if you want to go that's fine with me. I'll see how the Tenth Division is holding up."

"Aww, Taichou, you're so uptight!" Matsumoto whined. "Come have some fun for once!"

Hitsugaya twitched. "Your idea of fun isn't my cup of tea, and you're lucky that I'm letting you have fun with your friends instead of giving you paperwork."

Hisagi smirked as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend tightly. "Well, don't worry about her, Hitsugaya-Taichou. I will take good care of her."

"Of course," Hitsugaya replied. "We will see you soon."

While Hinamori, Hisagi, Renji, and Matsumoto headed towards the nearest bar, Ichigo and Hitsugaya walked up the lengthy flight of stone steps in silence. That was until Hitsugaya spoke up. "When do you think you will be heading back to the World of the Living?"

"Whenever Rukia wakes up," Ichigo trailed off worriedly, "Why?"

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side. "Oh, I just want to know because I'm thinking about going to the World of the Living too to see Karin."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "How did she take it when she heard that you were going to fight in this war?"

"Not too well," the diminutive captain trailed off, "she also didn't take it too kindly when your father decided to join either."

Ichigo scowled at the mention of his father. Hitsugaya noticed this.

"You found out, didn't you?"

"Yea."

"I see. I had a feeling that you wouldn't take it too kindly."

Ichigo sighed. "Yea well, I just don't know. Maybe I will forgive him eventually, but right now I need some time to cool off."

"Yea, I know what you mean."

They continued to walk in silence for the rest of the way up the stairs.

Once they reached the top, Hitsugaya raised one of his hands in a slight wave before walking in another direction. "See you later, Kurosaki."

"Yea, later," Ichigo replied as he walked towards the Fourth Division Barracks.

* * *

It did not take any longer than two weeks for Rukia to wake up from her coma, and Ichigo, Ryuichi, and sometimes Renji, Byakuya, and Yuzu were by her side the whole time. This time, of course, Ichigo was alone in the room with her while Ryuichi was playing with his aunt.

He was fast asleep by her side when she stirred and groaned in her sleep. Her eyes opened slightly just to see her beloved Ichigo asleep next to her, his hand in his. Smiling under her oxygen mask, she managed to tighten her grip on his hand to let him know that she was awake.

Immediately, Ichigo's eyes flew open just to see the beautiful azure eyes of his girlfriend staring back at him. "Rukia," he whispered as he held her tightly in his arms carefully, not wanting to let her go even for an instant.

He carefully removed the oxygen mask from her and she took a breath to make sure that she would not need it anymore. Then she smiled softly to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waste. "Oh Ichigo," she whispered, "thank goodness you're alright."

"Thank goodness _you're_ all right," Ichigo repeated, taking in the familiar scent of her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Ichigo," she replied and pressed her lips against Ichigo's in a soft kiss. Ichigo returned the kiss with a little more passion as if he had spent a lifetime without kissing her. He could scarcely feel a couple of tears dripping from his eyes as he held her tightly, enjoying their reunion together.

Rukia stopped kissing her boyfriend and looked into his deep amber eyes. She wiped the tears that formed on his face gently. "Don't cry, Ichigo," she soothed, "you're making me want to cry too."

Ichigo held her hand in his, blushing a bit. "S-sorry, I'm just so happy that you're okay."

Rukia intertwined her fingers with Ichigo's. "By the way, where's our son?"

"He's with Yuzu. You want me to get him or…"

Rukia interrupted. "Yes please. That would be wonderful."

Ichigo nodded as he stood up. "Alright, I'll be right back." He quickly ran out of the room to leave Rukia to her thoughts.

She lay on her pillow and sighed while staring at the ceiling. _It felt like eternity since I had last seen my son, even though it wasn't that long ago that he was taken from us. _She frowned at the horrifying memory. _I don't want him to be taken away from us again. I'm sure that Ichigo had promised this same thing, but I promise to protect him with my life, just like I had decided to protect Ichigo a long time ago. _

She remembered what Ichigo had told her about how their son was with Yuzu and smiled slightly. _So Yuzu's okay. I wonder how they managed to free her from Aizen's hypnosis, not to mention free her of the horrible memories of the things that Aizen had forced her to do. _

At that moment, Ichigo and Yuzu came in with Ryuichi in the former's arms. Rukia beamed with excitement as Ichigo handed their son over to her.

Like what he had done back in Hueco Mundo when he saw his father, Ryuichi gave a happy squeal and whimpered in his mother's arms, happy to be reunited with her once again. Rukia sobbed with joy as she held her son tightly against her chest, smoothing his hair and kissing his forehead. Ichigo and Yuzu smiled as they watched this reunion.

"Oh Ryuichi," she whispered, tears rolling down her face, "Thank goodness you're all right. Mommy is not going to let you go and neither is daddy." She gave her boyfriend a hopeful smile, and he smirked in response and stepped forward to join in the reunion with his son and girlfriend.

Yuzu nearly cried herself while she watched her brother and his own newfound family. She knew that Rukia and he had yet to make it official, but there will be plenty of time for that. After all, Ichigo was still sixteen.

* * *

It did not take long until Rukia recovered her strength, and she, Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin, Hitsugaya, Yuzu, and Renji gathered in front of the official Senkaimon for their departure into the World of the Living.

Hitsugaya and Renji had asked for permission to be visit the World of the Living for a bit, and knowing that they had a good enough reason to do so, Yamamoto Genryuu-Sai granted it and had their limiters placed onto them. The captain-commander had reminded Renji that he should be back in Soul Society within three days of his departure to receive his promotion. The same orders were given to Hitsugaya so that he would be there for Renji's orientation ceremony.

Grimmjow and Neliel, who had also been recovering at the Fourth Division Barracks, had gathered with them. Even though they were offered a place in Soul Society for their contributions to the war, they denied the offer. Since they were still espada, Grimmjow had explained that their place is in Hueco Mundo, even if they have to live as rogues, which was what they were both used to.

They were all surrounded by several captains and lieutenants who came to see them off.

"You sure you'll manage, Grimm?" Ichigo inquired with a teasing smirk.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes. "You know damn well that I can survive _anything_, Kurosaki Ichigo. There ain't nothing you can say that's gonna change Neliel and my minds."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yea, okay, if that's what you want to do." He softened his smirk into a gentle smile. "Take care of Neliel, will you?"

Grimmjow tightened his arm around Neliel's waste possessively. "Of course, I will. After all, at least she's happy right now with where she belongs."

Neliel smiled and placed a hand on her boyfriend's chest. "Of course I am," she replied. Then she looked up to Ichigo and Rukia. "Good luck with your son, you two."

Ichigo and Rukia smiled at the baby in the latter's arms, sucking his thumb and staring at the "strange-looking" people in front of him.

Grimmjow smirked. "You still sure he's gonna kick my ass someday, Ichigo?"

"Oh hell yes," Ichigo smirked and Grimmjow chuckled. "I'd like to see him try," he taunted.

"Well, once again, good luck with everything," Rukia said, "and thanks…for everything. We hope to see you soon."

Neliel and Grimmjow nodded. Grimmjow held up a finger and a tear formed behind them. With one final wave at the shinigami gathered in the area, they stepped through the garganta and disappeared once it closed.

Meanwhile, Renji and Byakuya were conversing not too far away. "You think you can manage without me, Taichou?" Renji asked.

"Yea, I will," Byakuya answered nonchalantly. "I can get a replacement easily. Just don't come running back asking for your old job back."

Renji grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's all good anyway. I think I'm gonna like my new job as a captain, even if I have to be more responsible."

"Glad to hear it," Byakuya replied.

Soi Fon watched the men with keen interest. An unconscious blush rose in her cheeks as she stared at Byakuya – his perfect face, his long hair, his cold dark eyes. Even if she cursed herself for feeling such emotions, she could not bring herself to forget about the Kuchiki noble. Her heart pounded in her chest as she softened her eyes, fantasies of the object of her affection drifting across her mind like clouds. She could just imagine their lips slowly starting to touch each other in a passionate kiss in anticipation.

"Staring at Byakuya again, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi spoke from behind her former subordinate's shoulders, earning a startled squeal from the younger woman.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama…I mean san," Soi Fon stammered while she got a hold of herself. "Stop doing that!"

Yoruichi laughed while Soi Fon tried to tone down her embarrassed blushing, fuming at the older woman in front of her. "What's the matter, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi teased. "Did I interrupt a fantasy that you were having?"

Taking a deep breath, Soi Fon grumbled, "No…not exactly."

Yoruichi placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder, beaming with a taunting smile. "Oh Soi Fon, you still crack me up! But if that is what you believe that that's fine as well."

"Very well then," Soi Fon snapped as she regained her composure.

Yoruichi took her hand off her former subordinate's shoulder. "Well, I should probably head back with Urahara and others. Take care, Soi Fon!"

Soi Fon sighed for she hated how her former commander left like this, but she knew they would see each other again someday. "See you soon, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi rejoined her group and asked, "You guys ready to go?"

They all nodded. Ukitake placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder making her turn to face him. "I will miss you, Kuchiki. The entire Thirteenth Division will miss you. Please come back soon."

Rukia beamed at her former captain. "It has been a pleasure to with you, Ukitake-Taichou."

"It sure has been a pleasure to have you in my Division, Kuchiki." He turned to face Ichigo. "Take care of her, Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded with a smile. "I'll do that, sir. After all, I love her very much."

Ukitake grinned and chuckled. "Yea. Well you two, take care!"

"You too, Ukitake-Taichou," Rukia replied. Then she and Ichigo walked towards the Senkaimon together, Ichigo's arm wrapped around Rukia's waste. They turned around to face the Gotei 13 one more time before the Japanese-style doors closed on them.

* * *

Tatsuki sat cross-legged at the small table in Urahara's shop, sipping a clay mug of tea. Across from her was Karin, who was staring off into space. They just had their first meeting, but there was nothing to talk about – not that they wanted to talk anyway.

That was until Karin broke the silence. "So what brings you over here?"

Tatsuki brought her attention to the younger girl and answered, "I wanted to get answers about this war that's going on. What about you?"

Karin sighed heavily. "Tessai-san was the only one who could look after me since my dad, Ichi-nii, and Hitsugaya are fighting."

Tatsuki set her mug of tea on a coaster on the table. "I see," she trailed off.

"Anyone you know who is fighting in the war?" Karin asked.

"Yea," Tatsuki replied. "Ichigo for one and…Renji."

"The red-haired guy?" Karin inquired and Tatsuki nodded.

That was when Jinta and Ururu burst into the room out of breath. "They're here!" Jinta announced, panting heavily.

Tatsuki and Karin stood up immediately. Tessai, who had overheard from the kitchen, came into the sitting room. "They're back?" he wanted to know.

Jinta nodded frantically, and he, Ururu, Tatsuki, Karin, and Tessai ran out towards the lot in front of the store. There, walking proudly out of a set of large double doors, were Ichigo, Rukia with Ryuichi in her arms, Yuzu, Hitsugaya, Renji, Urahara, Isshin, and Yoruichi.

"Toshirou!" Karin exclaimed as she ran into her boyfriend's arms. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waste tightly. "Hey Karin."

She turned around to face Yuzu. "Yuzu! Thank goodness!"

"Hi Karin-chan," Yuzu waved with a smile.

While everyone was enjoying their reunion, Tatsuki and Renji stared at each other for a moment, not moving from their spots. Tatsuki slowly walked towards Renji as though she was unsure this was actually him.

"Renji…" she whispered, feeling tears brim in her eyes. Renji softened his eyes as he noticed this, but was unsure whether or not he should hold her after what happened prior to his departure for the war.

"Renji," Tatsuki repeated, "I'm really sorry about what happened before. I didn't mean what I said, and I was so stupid to have lost my cool like that. I…" Her blush darkened as she struggled to find the words to say.

Renji sighed and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "This is new to you, I know. There's no need to apologize because I decided in my heart to forgive you once I returned, hence why I decided to come back here instead of staying in Soul Society. I knew that you didn't mean what you said about me cheating on you. I'm glad that you can understand me now."

Tatsuki let the tears fall down her face as she pressed her head against Renji's chest. "You won't be staying that long will you?"

"I'm only here for three days," Renji replied, "but I will come back to visit anytime I can. Either way, we _will_ make this relationship work. I assure you, and if for some reason you happen to make your way to Soul Society, then we will be together forever." He parted from her for a while to gaze into her eyes and wipe her tears away. "But you have to promise me to not take the opportunity to recklessly throw your life away."

Tatsuki nodded, knowing full well what Renji was requesting from her. "I understand, and I will be strong for you, Renji. I promise you."

Renji smiled in satisfaction for her answer before leaning in to kiss her. Tatsuki returned the kiss just as passionately, happy to once again be back together with the man she had loved.

A few feet away, Ichigo and Rukia smiled at the reunited couple and then looked at each other. They knew that this was never the end, but only the beginning of more adventures to come.

* * *

_**Preview: Inherited Nightmares…**_

_A brother and sister walked silently together down a marble road somewhere in Sereitei – their respective swords sheathed at their sides. They were among the newest recruits to the Fifth Division of the Gotei 13, who had just recently appointed a new captain and lieutenant, and they were anxious to meet their new leaders and start a new life within their respective division._

_Suddenly, a blur nearly knocked them over. "Sorry!" The person shouted to them as he rounded the corner of the street. _

_The sister growled as her brother narrowed his eyes nonchalantly. "Stupid Ryuichi!" she hissed at her classmate. "Easy Ruby," her brother assured in his monotone voice. _

_Ruby sighed as she calmed down. She was always annoyed at the young, ambitious Kurosaki for his loudmouth and show-off attitude, but her brother, Jade, did not care about anything at all. He brushed everything off as non-existent and not worth his time, except for his sister of course._

"_Let's go, Ruby," he suggested. "Our Division is waiting." _

* * *

Well everyone! This is it! The last chapter of Incomplete Sorrows! The next thing that will come out now is the Epilogue/Bleach Chat Encore video, which will be out right after this video. I am quite behind in the videos to be honest, hehe, so I should catch up soon!

As for the next story, it takes place 15 years later and there will be some new characters involved. Two of these characters – Jade and Ruby Carlisle – were actually created by a friend of mine and after he suggested me to include them several times in my stories, I gave in and decided to work them into the story. They will also be in the story's sequel as well, which has yet to have a name.

The other character that is going to be involved here is Aiko, Ryuichi's sister, whom you will be introduced to in the Encore chat. She's going to have a big role in Inherited Nightmares and a much bigger role – in fact she's going to be the main character – in the sequel that follows that.

Like I had mentioned several times before unfortunately, there will not be a video version of Inherited Nightmares unless someone has a talent of drawing fan art. I would love to do it myself, but I'm not as good at drawing fan art as I used to be.

So anyway, I will try to have the video version of the last couple chapters of Incomplete Sorrows done as soon as the Naruto x Hinata/Ichigo x Rukia AMV is finished (it's almost done). I will also have the sequel of Diamond in the Rough, Nii-Sama Don't Preach (yes it's a songfic based on Papa Don't Preach by Madonna/Kelly Osbourne) done too.

Take care and please let me know what you think of this story!


End file.
